It Coat
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Tony est un séduisant milliardaire sans attaches. Steve élève seul sa petite fille et tire le diable par la queue. Si Tony n'avait pas porté son nouveau manteau et si l'auteur n'avait pas eu envie d'une comédie romantique, ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. UA. Fluff.
1. Des goûts et des couleurs

Bonjour ! Je sais, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié... Il y a encore quelqu'un ?

Cette histoire est ma réponse à un prompt d'otpprompts. C'est un stony, c'est un univers alternatif et, je préfère prévenir, c'est très fluffy. Depuis plusieurs mois, je lis principalement des fictions post Civil War, avec ou sans stony, et, très souvent, ce n'est guère joyeux. Certaines sont mêmes carrément déprimantes - même pour moi qui ai une prédilection pour l'angst -, ce qui explique peut-être que j'aie eu envie d'écrire quelque chose de léger. Promis, personne ne souffrira dans cette histoire, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Même les petits chats coincés dans les arbres retomberont sur leurs pattes !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

 **Disclaimer** : La petite Alma exceptée, tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Pauvre homme, soupira intérieurement Steve. L'individu planté devant le Starbucks faisait vraiment pitié avec son manteau mal rapiécé et bien trop léger pour le froid glacial de cette fin d'hiver new-yorkais. Un gobelet de café vide à la main, il évitait de croiser le regard des passants qui se pressaient sur le trottoir, indifférents à la situation du malheureux. Steve fouilla dans ses poches, à la recherche de quelques pièces.

« Tenez, Monsieur, fit-il en déposant le peu qu'il avait dans le gobelet. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée », dit-il avec un gentil sourire avant de s'éloigner. Avant que l'homme ait pu répondre, Steve avait tourné au coin de la rue.

* * *

« Je te jure, Rhodey, un mec a déposé deux dollars dans mon gobelet de café pendant que je t'attendais ! Il a cru que je faisais la manche ou quoi ?!

— Anthony Edward Stark faisant la manche ! s'esclaffa Rhodey. Les marchés financiers ont dévissé à ce point-là pendant que j'étais en mission ? Tu veux que je t'avance un peu d'argent pour ton pretzel ?

— Ah, ah, tu peux arrêter d'être drôle, s'il te plaît ? J'ai mal aux côtes.

— Allez, Tony, ce n'est pas grave ! Le gars t'a pris pour un clochard, c'est pas la mort non plus.

— C'est pas la mort ?! Putain, Rhodes, je suis Tony Stark ! Comment ce débile a-t-il pu me prendre pour un clochard ?!

— Je ne sais pas, Tones. Ton manteau déchiré, peut-être ?

— Ceci, pauvre ignare, est un Valbert Gaudreau, le it coat de la saison. L'effet vécu du vêtement est ce qui se fait de mieux sur la planète et sa proche banlieue, il faut vraiment ne rien y connaître en matière de mode pour penser qu'il s'agit d'un "manteau déchiré" ! »

Tony se tut, atterré à l'idée que son ami puisse être aussi ignorant en matière de bon goût vestimentaire. Bien sûr, quand ce cher James ne portait pas son uniforme de l'armée de l'air, il était content d'enfiler ce qui lui tombait sous la main, dès lors que sa tenue était décontractée et confortable. Mais franchement, il pourrait faire un effort ! Tony en faisait bien, lui. Il ne portait que les tissus les plus nobles, les coupes les plus branchées. Personne ne le verrait portant du Todd Oldham ou, pire, du Robert Mackie. Un costume à sequins, grands dieux, soupira-t-il avec épouvante.

« Tu m'en diras tant, ironisa le pilote. Je suis sûr que ton manteau coûte un bras mais je n'en voudrais pas pour descendre les poubelles.

— Ah ? Parce que tu as une tenue spéciale pour descendre les poubelles, toi ?

— Ouais, mon pote, je mets mon jean Armani acheté en soldes, celui qui me fait un beau cul, si j'en crois ma voisine.

— Lila, la jolie brune du 2A ?

— Nan. Madame Simpson, la petite vieille du 5e. Je suis son genre, apparemment.

— T'es con, fit Tony en riant.

— T'es juste jaloux parce que, moi, j'ai naturellement la classe.

— Ça doit être ça. Je t'offrirai quand même un costume à sequins, pour voir si ta classe naturelle y survit. »

Le lieutenant-colonel Rhodes rit de bonne grâce avant de reprendre :

« Sérieusement, Tony, je trouve ça plutôt réconfortant.

— Quoi ? Que Matilda Simpson craque pour toi ?

— Que ce gars t'ait donné de l'argent parce qu'il pensait que tu étais à la rue. En plus, il a pris le temps de te dire deux mots en te regardant dans les yeux. Cela devient de plus en plus rare, aujourd'hui, on ne voit plus ce qui nous dérange.

— Rhodey, je t'adore, mais il est trop tôt pour la leçon de vie, là. Raconte-moi plutôt : c'est comment, Diego Garcia ? »

* * *

« Tenez, Monsieur, ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça vous tiendra chaud, dit Steve en lui tendant une écharpe en laine jaune moutarde avec les gants assortis. J'ai aussi le bonnet qui va avec, c'est par la tête qu'on prend froid, vous savez ? »

Tony regarda avec effarement l'homme qui lui faisait face, le même qui lui avait donné deux dollars la veille. C'était une blague ou quoi ? Probablement une caméra cachée à la con, se dit-il en tournant sur lui-même pour tenter de repérer ladite caméra.

« Bon, on arrête de jouer. Vous vous trouvez peut-être très drôle mais, déjà, cela ne me fait pas rire et, surtout, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos conneries. J'ai une entreprise à faire tourner, moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps de faire le guignol pour une émission de télé débile, alors reprenez vos fripes dégueulasses et dégagez ! »

Steve s'apprêtait à riposter vertement quand la lumière se fit. Évidemment. Cet homme vivait dans la rue depuis des mois, des années, peut-être. Normal qu'il ait fini par refuser la réalité et s'inventer une vie d'homme d'affaires pressé. Et l'homme refusait sans doute qu'on lui témoigne de la pitié, ce qu'il venait de faire en lui offrant ces vêtements. C'était tout lui, ça, il voulait bien faire mais tombait complètement à côté de la plaque.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire perdre votre temps. Je me suis juste dit que, justement, vous n'aviez peut-être pas le temps d'aller vous acheter une écharpe et... il fait froid, alors, je pensais que, peut-être... je pouvais vous offrir celle-ci ? Elle ne me manquera pas, au contraire, ma fille vient de m'en offrir une autre, alors je ne sais pas quoi faire de celle-ci. Elle est neuve, ce serait dommage de la laisser au fond d'un placard », finit Steve, fier de lui. Voilà, il ne lui faisait plus la charité, il lui demandait pratiquement d'accepter l'écharpe pour le débarrasser. Bravo, Steve, c'est bien mieux, se félicita-t-il.

« Non mais, vous vous foutez de ma gueule avec votre écharpe et votre bonnet ? Si vous n'en voulez pas, apportez-les à une friperie ou à l'Armée du salut et laissez-moi tranquille !

— Justement, j'y travaille, sourit Steve.

— Dans une friperie ?

— Non, à l'Armée du salut. Je vais donner un coup de main dès que je peux.

— Bravo, vous êtes un bon Samaritain, votre famille doit être fière de vous. Maintenant, foutez-moi la paix et dégagez.

— Bien sûr, désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Mais, si jamais vous voulez discuter, nous sommes sur la 47e. Demandez Steve. C'est moi, Steve.

— C'est ça, quand j'aurais rien de mieux à foutre, je viendrai, promis. »

* * *

« Et, pour finir, il m'a proposé de passer à l'Armée du salut, déclara un Tony encore incrédule à un James mort de rire.

— Quand je te disais que ton manteau était immonde, répondit le pilote en essuyant les larmes de rire au coin des yeux.

— Ce n'est pas parce que ce type et toi n'y connaissez rien qu'il est immonde. C'est un Valbert Gaudreau, je te rappelle.

— De sa collection _Mauvais goût assumé_ , je suppose ?

— C'est ça, rigole, béotien.

— Avoue quand même que c'est drôle : un milliardaire pris pour un SDF parce que son manteau hors de prix ressemble à une serpillière avec des manches ! », dit Rhodes avant de piquer un nouveau fou rire.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre une gorgée de son café.

« Il est comment, ce type ? reprit Rhodey quand il eut un peu repris son souffle.

— L'archétype du gendre idéal. Grand, blond, les yeux bleus, propre sur lui, pas un cheveu qui dépasse... mais habillé comme un sac, grommela Tony.

— Habillé comme moi, tu veux dire ? ironisa son ami.

— Non. Pire. Remarque, je ne pense pas qu'il ait les moyens d'aller chez Tom Ford ou Armani. Il ne doit pas rouler sur l'or mais il prend quand même le temps de faire du bénévolat. Tu vois le genre ? L'ultime Samaritain, celui qui croit que l'homme est fondamentalement bon, que l'humanité peut être sauvée, ce genre de conneries. Celui qui va chercher les chatons dans les arbres ou aide les mamies à monter leurs courses au douzième étage. Sans être essoufflé, pour couronner le tout. Le genre de mec qui me fait me sentir comme une merde, soupira Tony.

— Toi aussi t'es un mec bien, Tones. Ta bourse d'aide aux étudiants défavorisés a déjà permis à des dizaines de jeunes de suivre une scolarité qui aurait autrement été hors de leur portée et-

— Ce n'est que du pognon, ce n'est pas très impliquant, l'interrompit Tony en haussant les épaules.

— Tous ceux qui ont de l'argent ne le font pas forcément. Comme ils ne travaillent pas non plus à la mise au point d'un exosquelette qui permettra aux paraplégiques de remarcher, déclara Rhodes sur un ton sans réplique. Ce n'est pas parce que ta fondation ne porte pas ton nom ou que tu ne cries pas sur les toits la teneur de tes recherches que tu n'es pas un type bien, Tony.

— T'as raison. Dès demain, je fais un saut au Vatican et je dépose mon dossier pour un procès en canonisation, souffla Tony.

— Compte sur moi pour jouer l'avocat du diable, mon pote. »

* * *

« Tiens, monsieur, c'est du ragoût, c'est très bon mais fais attention, c'est chaud. »

Tony leva les yeux de son journal pour croiser le regard d'une blondinette qui devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans. La gamine lui tendait triomphalement une assiette fumante à l'odeur plus appétissante que l'aspect. Il commença par froncer les sourcils quand il aperçut, quelques pas derrière la fillette, le bon Samaritain à l'écharpe jaune moutarde. Évidemment. Ce type avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie et s'était trouvé du renfort, c'était ça ? Bien, il allait l'entendre !

« Mais putain, vous ne pouvez pas me foutre la paix ?! Je ne veux pas de votre écharpe et je ne veux pas de votre bouffe moisie ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me foute la paix ! »

Le bon Samaritain arbora une mine consternée et sembla sur le point de prendre la parole mais fut devancé par la petite.

« Il faut pas dire de gros mots, monsieur ! C'est pas bien ! Et c'est pas gentil de me crier dessus, moi je te donnais juste mon assiette parce que j'ai bien mangé et que mon papa dit toujours qu'il faut penser à ceux qui ont moins que nous, mais toi, tu es... t'es qu'une grosse patate pourrie ! », fit-elle, l'air à la fois furieuse et au bord des larmes.

Aïe. Tony Stark, bourreau d'enfants, une nouvelle tache à ajouter à un casier déjà lourd. Il éprouva un léger pincement de culpabilité devant les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux humides de l'enfant.

« Ma chérie, toi non plus tu ne dois pas dire de gros mots, intervint son père. Et vous, dit-il en se tournant vers Tony, votre situation ne vous donne pas le droit d'élever la voix contre une enfant. Je comprends que vous ayez votre fierté mais ma fille s'est juste dit que vous aviez peut-être faim et a voulu se montrer charitable en vous apportant une assiette. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous vous montrez odieux et vous la faites pleurer ! Viens, ma puce, je vais rendre l'assiette à oncle Buck et après, on ira au parc voir les cygnes.

— Je pourrai avoir une gaufre ?

— Si tu veux, ma chérie.

— Avec du chocolat ?

— Avec du chocolat, c'est d'accord », sourit Steve.

La gamine adressa un sourire éblouissant à son père avant de se retourner vers Tony.

« Tu vois ? Mon papa, il est gentil, lui. Si toi aussi t'étais gentil, il t'offrirait une gaufre à toi aussi. C'est bien fait pour toi ! »

L'air de dignité offensée de l'enfant fit sourire Tony.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? Tu te moques de moi ? »

Mains sur les hanches, la gamine semblait prête au combat. Tony leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi. Et tu as raison, ce n'est pas bien de crier et... de dire des gros mots. Tu veux bien m'excuser ? »

L'enfant resta silencieuse un moment avant de sourire.

« Je veux bien si tu goûtes le ragoût. Il est très bon, tu sais ? »

Tony soupira. Il avait prévu d'aller bruncher au Tiny's pour déguster des œufs Benedict devant un feu de cheminée, pas de manger une assiette de ragoût devant une gamine et son père en mal de bonne action. Il s'était juste assis pour profiter d'un timide rayon de soleil quand Notre-Père-de-la-Charité-bien-ordonnée lui était tombé dessus. C'était décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il ferait un détour pour éviter le quartier. D'ici là, autant faire plaisir à la gamine s'il voulait échapper aux attentions étouffantes du père.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est bon mais tu es sûre que tu n'en veux plus ?

— Nan, je te dis que j'ai assez mangé.

— Ah. Et comment vas-tu pouvoir manger une gaufre au chocolat si tu as déjà trop mangé ?

— C'est pas pareil ! Pour manger une gaufre, y a pas besoin d'avoir faim », fit l'enfant en haussant les épaules.

Riant, Tony prit l'assiette et commença à manger. La petite avait raison, c'était délicieux. Pas très engageant à première vue, mais délicieux.

« J'étais sûre que tu allais aimer, dit la fillette, triomphante. Oncle Buck fait le meilleur ragoût de New York, hein papa ?

— Oui, ma puce. C'est son restaurant, là, fit le père en désignant à Tony une devanture qui ne payait pas de mine.

— Votre frère a un restaurant ? demanda Tony pour être poli.

— Bucky n'est pas mon frère, rit Steve. Mais il est un ami très proche, alors ma fille l'appelle oncle Buck.

— Ben, comme t'as pas de frère et que le frère de maman est mort, il fallait bien que je me trouve un tonton, dit la petite comme si c'était évident. Et toi, demanda-t-elle à Tony, tu as des frères ? Ou des sœurs ?

— Non, je suis fils unique.

— Comme moi, alors. Et maintenant, ma maman elle est morte, alors j'aurai pas de petit frère. Mais je m'en fiche parce que les garçons, c'est bête et ça veut toujours t'embêter. Sauf mon papa, mais c'est pas un garçon, c'est un monsieur. Il s'appelle Steve et c'est le plus gentil des papas. Et moi, je m'appelle Alma Rogers. Alma, ça veut dire "savante" en arabe et "aimante" en latin. Tu parles latin, toi, monsieur ? Et tu t'appelles comment, d'abord ?

— Alma, ma chérie, laisse-le respirer. Elle est très sociable mais aussi très curieuse, l'excusa Steve auprès de Tony.

— Pas de problème, sourit Tony. Je m'appelle Tony... Carbonell », répondit Tony après avoir hésité une fraction de seconde. En donnant le nom de sa mère, Tony était presque convaincu qu'un demi-mensonge constituait une demi-vérité. « Et je suis enchanté de te connaître, Alma. Tu portes un très beau prénom.

— C'est ma maman qui l'a choisi, sourit fièrement l'enfant. À l'école, je suis la seule Alma, toutes les autres s'appellent Emma ou Olivia, fit-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

— Je voulais t'appeler Olivia, ma puce, fit son père d'un ton de reproche.

— Heureusement que maman était là, alors ! Ma maman, elle s'appelait Margaret, dit-elle à l'attention de Tony, mais mon papa l'appelait Peggy. Elle était très belle, je te montrerai une photo si tu veux. Et ta maman à toi, elle s'appelle comment ?

— Alma ! Je suis désolé Tony, elle veut toujours tout savoir, elle n'a pas conscience de se montrer indiscrète, soupira Steve, l'air sincèrement désolé.

— Ce n'est rien, vraiment. C'est bien, la curiosité, c'est ce qui permet d'apprendre. Ma mère s'appelait Maria, elle était Italienne et, si elle était toujours vivante, elle t'aurait dit que ton prénom signifie "âme noble", Alma.

— Wouah, trop bien ! Tu as entendu, papa ?

— Oui, ma chérie.

— Et tu as toujours ton papa, dis ?

— Alma !

— Mes parents sont morts tous les deux dans un accident de voiture. C'était il y a bien longtemps.

— Oh, pauvre Tony ! Moi, heureusement, j'ai toujours mon papa. Tu veux que je te fasse un câlin, pour que tu sois moins triste ? »

Avant que Tony ait pu réagir, la fillette était montée sur le banc et l'étreignait comme un noyé s'agrippe à la bouée qu'on lui lance. Embarrassé, Tony lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule pendant que Steve souriait comme un idiot.

« Puisque t'es tout seul, t'as qu'à venir avec nous au parc, continua Alma. Hein, papa, qu'il peut venir ?

— Si Tony veut venir avec nous, il est le bienvenu, assura l'heureux père.

— Tu vois ? T'es plus tout seul, Tony. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser au parc. »


	2. Un tour au parc

Pour une fois, on va dire que toute ressemblance avec une personne existant réellement ne serait pas totalement fortuite. ;)

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Plus tard, Tony se demanderait pourquoi il n'avait pas refusé tout net de les suivre au parc. Avait-il eu des scrupules à faire pleurer une enfant de cinq ans, pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes ? Avait-il eu peur que le père s'emporte et fasse un esclandre, là, au milieu de la rue, prenant ainsi le risque d'être repéré par une relation d'affaires ou, pire, par un journaliste ? Il voyait déjà Christine Everhart annoncer, la mine gourmande et l'air faussement désolé, que Tony Stark avait été surpris faisant preuve de cruauté envers une pauvre enfant sans défense... Ou peut-être - comme le soufflait la petite voix de l'honnêteté, celle qu'il s'acharnait à museler dès qu'elle osait se la ramener - n'avait-il de toute façon rien de mieux à faire un dimanche après-midi. _Bidouiller tout seul des trucs dans ton labo, ça, tu peux le faire tous les jours de la semaine, alors, pour une fois, va marcher un peu, ça te fera du bien._ La ferme, la voix.

Il n'aurait su dire s'il s'était bien amusé mais, au moins, il ne s'était pas ennuyé. À peine arrivée au parc, la gamine avait foncé voir les cygnes et avait poussé des cris ravis chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un duvet gris ou blanc dans l'herbe. Elle n'oublia pas pour autant la promesse de gaufre au chocolat faite par son père et se retrouva bientôt avec les joues et les mains poisseuses. Steve la débarbouilla du mieux possible pendant qu'Alma s'essuyait discrètement les mains sur le manteau de Tony, répondant au regard noir de ce dernier par un sourire radieux.

Une fois rassasiée, Alma avait pris son père et Tony par la main et les avait entraînés d'autorité vers l'aire de jeux.

« Angie ! hurla l'enfant, faisant sursauter Tony. Papa, regarde, Angie est là ! », s'exclama-t-elle avant de courir vers une petite brune qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Les deux fillettes se tombèrent dans les bras et se mirent à parler comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des mois. Alma désigna son père et Tony du doigt et revint bientôt vers les deux hommes, la dénommée Angie dans son sillage. Pendant que Steve embrassait la nouvelle venue, Alma tirait Tony par la manche.

« Tony, regarde, c'est ma copine Angie. En vrai, elle s'appelle An-gé-li-que, expliqua-t-elle en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe. Pas Angelica ou Angelina, hein, Angélique. C'est parce que sa maman vient de France, tu te rends compte, Tony ? »

Tony était sûr que, si la mère d'Angie avait été originaire de Pluton ou d'une lune d'Asgard, Alma n'aurait pas été plus émerveillée.

« Bonjour, Angie, dit-il en s'obligeant à sourire.

— Bonjour, Tony. Il est un peu abimé ton manteau, dit calmement l'enfant après l'avoir longuement observé. Si tu veux, ma maman peut te le recoudre. »

Tony soupira. Il imaginait déjà Rhodes se tordre de rire quand il lui rapporterait la remarque d'Angie. _La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, Tones !_

« Oui, Tony, intervint Alma, la maman d'Angie est super forte, tu verras, après, il n'y aura plus de trous dans ton manteau.

— En attendant, mon papa pourra te prêter sa vieille doudoune. Il ne la met plus et il est comme toi, dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main à hauteur de son coude, il est pas très grand, alors elle devrait t'aller », continua aimablement Angie.

 _Tony Stark en doudoune !_ ricana le Rhodey dans sa tête pendant que Tony grimaçait à la mention de sa taille. Il faisait 1,74 m, bordel ! C'était raisonnablement grand, merde !

« Merci, mais ça va al-

— C'est une super idée, ça, Angie ! le coupa Alma. T'as toujours des supers idées, toi ! fit Alma en battant des mains d'un air ravi. Elle est géniale, tu sais, Tony. Quand on joue, elle invente toujours des histoires de fou ! La dernière fois, on jouait aux super-héros, eh ben, elle, elle était un méchant qui changeait de corps avec le super-héros - c'était moi, le super-héros, hein - pour pas qu'on l'attrape ! Du coup, les autres filles ne savaient plus qui elles devaient arrêter, c'était trop rigolo ! raconta-t-elle, les joues roses d'excitation. Je ne sais pas d'où ça lui vient, toutes ces idées, mais à chaque fois, on s'amuse bien. Tu devrais écrire des livres, Angie, tu serais super célèbre et tu gagnerais plein d'argent, termina-t-elle en adressant un regard plein d'admiration à son amie si imaginative.

— Je ne sais même pas lire, répondit la petite, pragmatique.

— Pas encore ! Mais bientôt, tu sauras. Et écrire, aussi. Et tu écriras de super histoires avec toutes tes idées, c'est sûr ! »

Tony se demanda ce qu'étaient devenues les marelles et les cordes à sauter. Ce n'était pas un truc de garçons, ça, de jouer aux super-héros ? _Tony, tu as beau être un visionnaire dans ta partie, tu es complètement rétrograde pour certaines choses_ , le tacla Pepper, la très efficace présidente de Stark Industries. _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Tony ? Après tout, à l'âge d'Alma, tu étais soigneusement gardé à l'écart des autres enfants et tes seuls amis étaient les robots que tu créais_ , surenchérit Rhodes. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées moroses. Ça commence à faire beaucoup de monde dans ma tête, alors Rhodey et Pep, par ici la sortie.

« Papa, je peux jouer avec Angie ? Un tout petit peu ? Dis oui, s'il te plaît, dis oui !

— Pas longtemps, Alma. Il commence à faire froid et-

— Merci, papa ! », claironna la gamine avant que son père ait pu finir. Elle attrapa Angie par la main et détala à toutes jambes, histoire d'être hors de portée de voix si son père décidait de la rappeler.

Steve soupira.

« Je crois que je me suis encore fait avoir, dit-il avec un sourire désabusé. J'ai beaucoup de mal à lui refuser quelque chose, surtout depuis la mort de sa mère, et elle le sait.

— Ce ne doit pas être facile d'élever seul une enfant si jeune, hasarda Tony, mal à l'aise.

— Je ne suis pas tout à fait seul. J'ai des amis qui me soutiennent et qui n'hésitent pas à me dépanner dès qu'ils le peuvent. Surtout "oncle Buck", comme l'appelle Alma.

— Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ?

— Depuis l'enfance. Les parents de James et les miens étaient voisins, nous avons pratiquement été élevés ensemble. Il a toujours été là pour moi et m'a évité plusieurs fois de finir à l'hôpital. »

Devant le regard perplexe de Tony, il précisa :

« Enfant, j'étais maigre à faire peur, j'étais tout le temps malade, alors j'étais une cible parfaite pour tous les petits caïds de cour d'école. Et comme, au lieu de faire le mort et de laisser passer l'orage, je voulais toujours rendre coup pour coup, j'en prenais deux fois plus dans la tête. Un moment, j'ai arrêté de compter les arcades sourcilières ouvertes et les yeux au beurre noir. Bucky s'interposait et me traitait d'imbécile mais moi, j'étais persuadé que j'aurais pu faire ça toute la journée. Comme ces petits chiens qui se rêvent pitbulls. »

Tony le détailla des pieds à la tête, incrédule. Le gars devait approcher le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et, au vu de ses pectoraux et de ses bras, il ne devait pas pleurer sur les séances de pompes, tractions, squats, et autres abdominaux. Se le représenter comme un pauvre petit chat mouillé demandait un trop gros effort d'imagination.

« Je sais, fit Steve comme si Tony avait pensé tout haut. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu ras-le-bol que Bucky joue les chevaliers en armure et je me suis pris en main. Désensibilisation pour mes allergies, séances de musculation intensives pour inspirer la crainte et arts martiaux pour la confiance en moi.

— C'est... impressionnant, dit prudemment Tony en se demandant à quand remontait sa dernière séance de cardio-training.

— C'est juste une habitude à prendre, répondit Steve en haussant les épaules. Et le sport permet d'évacuer les tensions. Quand je tape dans un sac de sable, j'imagine que ce sont mes problèmes que je pulvérise. »

Ou les pauvres types qui font pleurer sa fille, frémit Tony.

« Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus besoin de Bucky pour me défendre mais je suis content qu'il soit là pour Alma et moi, poursuivit Steve. Au début, juste après la mort de Peggy, j'ai eu tendance à exclure les autres pour vivre dans une bulle avec Alma. Ce n'est pas sain, Alma a besoin de voir d'autres enfants et d'autres adultes que moi, alors j'apprécie que mes amis m'aient poussé à me reprendre en main et à "lâcher" un peu Alma.

— C'est sûrement une bonne chose, opina Tony, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Vous avez encore de la famille, Tony ? demanda Steve, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

— Non, personne. Ni parents, ni femme, ni enfants.

— C'est triste de n'avoir personne sur qui compter. Ou qui compte sur vous. »

Évidemment. Le retour du bon Samaritain. Si cela se trouvait, il n'avait évoqué son épouse décédée que pour mieux l'amener à se confier. Tony voyait arriver le moment où il allait encore lui proposer de passer à l'Armée du salut pour un soutien psychologique dont il n'avait nul besoin. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui fasse comprendre qui il était.

« Écoutez, Steve, je-

— Papa ! Papa, j'ai mal ! »

Alma revenait en exhibant un collant déchiré et un genou écorché.

« C'est Millie qui l'a poussée, expliqua une Angie très en colère. C'est une peste, Millie. Elle n'était pas contente parce qu'on ne voulait pas jouer avec elle, alors elle a poussé Alma en descendant du toboggan et Alma est tombée en avant. Elle aurait pu se faire très mal !

— Elle ne l'a peut-être pas fait exprès, tenta d'apaiser Steve.

— Pff, c'est une peste, elle est jalouse de tout le monde, bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès, dit Angie en levant les yeux au ciel, atterrée par la stupidité de ces adultes qui ne comprenaient pas des choses aussi simples que la méchanceté de Millie Archer.

— Ce n'est rien, mon ange. De toute façon, on va devoir rentrer. Je te mettrai un pansement à la maison.

— Mais je ne vais jamais pouvoir marcher jusqu'à là-bas ! pleura Alma. Il va falloir que tu me prennes sur tes épaules, fit-elle d'un ton plein d'espoir.

— Sûrement pas, jeune fille. Maintenant, dis au revoir à Angie, on va y aller. »

La petite bouda pour la forme mais finit par embrasser son amie et donner la main à son père.

« Papa, il va venir manger avec nous, Tony ? demanda Alma en tirant sur son collant déchiré.

— Je ne sais pas, Alma. Si vous voulez dîner avec nous, ce sera avec plaisir, dit-il en souriant à Tony. Ce sera très simple mais vous êtes le bienvenu. »

Mais bien sûr. Pour que Saint Steven puisse l'amener à parler des circonstances malheureuses qui l'avaient amené dans la rue et lui proposer un plan en cinq actes pour l'aider à s'en sortir ?! Sûrement pas, la plaisanterie n'avait que trop duré.

« Steve, c'est gentil mais vous savez, je possède une tour de 260 000 m² habitables en plein cœur de Manhattan, alors je- »

Le regard consterné et compatissant de Steve lui fit comprendre que cela n'allait pas être facile. Il cherchait comment dire les choses sans se montrer trop cassant quand un homme qui poussait fièrement un landau flambant neuf attira son attention. Merde. Justin Hammer. L'embarras de Tony tourna à la consternation quand il réalisa la présence du caméraman qui collait aux basques de son rival. Ce con était même prêt à utiliser son gamin pour se faire de la pub. Il devinait très bien l'angle d'accroche du reportage : _Justin Hammer, brillant homme d'affaires, inventeur de talent, mécène, nous prouve qu'il est aussi un père aimant et attentif, qui n'hésite pas à prendre sur son temps précieux pour profiter de moments de tendre complicité avec son fils..._ Bla-bla-bla... Consternant mais pas surprenant de la part de ce crétin. Putain ! Si Justin le voyait ici, avec Steve et Alma, il n'allait pas le louper. Il imaginait déjà ses explications embarrassées et les commentaires sarcastiques de l'autre con. Pas moyen qu'il donne cette satisfaction à Hammer. Plutôt crever. Ou accepter de partager le dîner de Monsieur Charité pour tous.

« - serai heureux de partager votre repas. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr », finit-il en prenant la petite main d'Alma dans la sienne et en se dirigeant vivement vers la sortie.


	3. Un dîner, une histoire et une chanson

Alma avait fini par obtenir gain de cause et était arrivée devant chez elle perchée sur les épaules de Steve. Tony arriva essoufflé après s'être efforcé de ne pas se laisser distancer par les grandes enjambées de Steve. Steve arriva en sifflotant.

« Ah. L'ascenseur est encore en panne. Ce n'est pas grave, nous habitons au troisième. Ça va aller, Tony ?

— Toujours », répondit Tony en se promettant de se programmer d'urgence des séances de cardio.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand. En fait, même sa cave à vin était plus grande que cet appartement. Et moins humide, constata-t-il en frissonnant. Mais les lieux étaient propres bien qu'en désordre, des vêtements et des jouets d'enfants traînant un peu partout.

« Alma, sois gentille, ramasse tes affaires et va les ranger, s'il te plaît. »

Pendant que la petite disparaissait dans sa chambre après avoir un peu traîné les pieds, Tony se rapprocha de la cheminée sur laquelle trônaient les inévitables photos de famille. Sur l'une d'elles, une très belle jeune femme posait, bras croisés, la tête penchée sur le côté. Elle souriait mais son regard paraissait défier l'objectif. Sur une autre, elle se tenait entre Steve et un jeune homme brun à qui elle semblait donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Les deux hommes étaient hilares. Une dernière la montrait, radieuse, souriant à un nouveau-né.

« Votre femme ?

— Oui, répondit Steve en s'approchant. J'aurais aimé avoir davantage de photos d'elle, surtout pour Alma. Mais elle détestait prendre la pose, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'elle allait m'arracher l'appareil des mains pour le jeter par la fenêtre.

— Elle était pourtant très belle.

— Oui, elle était magnifique. Et tellement drôle, soupira-t-il. Quand je l'ai rencontrée pendant ma dernière année au lycée, tous les mecs lui tournaient autour mais elle n'hésitait pas à les remettre à leur place. Du coup, ils avaient encore plus envie de sortir avec elle, même si elle leur faisait un peu peur. Moi, j'étais sûr de n'avoir aucune chance, alors je suis resté dans mon coin. Oh, on parlait bien ensemble, de temps en temps au début, puis de plus en plus souvent, mais je croyais qu'elle était attirée par Bucky. C'est lui Bucky, fit-il en désignant l'homme qui se prenait un coup de coude dans les côtes. Alors, quand elle m'a proposé de l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année, je crois bien que je suis resté plusieurs minutes sans répondre. Elle a dû me prendre pour un demeuré, sourit-il. Elle aurait pu avoir n'importe quel cavalier mais elle voulait que ce soit moi... Au lycée, ils n'ont pas compris et... moi non plus. Même Bucky avait le béguin pour elle et il a eu du mal à cacher sa déception quand nous avons annoncé que nous étions ensemble. »

Tony regarda la photo de plus près. Le dénommé Bucky avait tout du beau-brun-ténébreux-dont-les-femmes-sont folles mais il croyait comprendre ce qui avait amené Peggy à préférer le copain pas-sûr-de-lui. Il sourit en imaginant la jeune femme multiplier les occasions d'amener Steve à lui demander de sortir avec elle. C'était mignon. Lui pensait ne pas l'intéresser pendant que la pauvre se désespérait qu'il ne lui propose rien. Heureusement que la belle avait fini par se lasser de l'approche discrète et l'avait attaqué frontalement, ou la petite Alma ne serait probablement jamais venue au monde. Bien joué, Peggy. Il lui sembla que la jeune femme lui renvoyait son clin d'œil depuis le dessus de la cheminée.

« ... Et, après la fac, nous nous sommes mariés, finissait Steve. Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est qu'Alma ait perdu sa mère si jeune. Je me demande souvent si je serai à la hauteur quand notre fille viendra me demander un conseil "de filles".

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il avant d'avoir pu réfléchir. Je suis désolé, cela ne me regarde pas, bafouilla-t-il.

— Ne vous excusez pas. Cancer du poumon. Elle ne fumait pas, moi non plus, mais ça ne l'a pas immunisée, cracha-t-il. Elle est morte il y a dix-huit mois, après avoir enduré le martyre.

— Je suis navré.

— Merci. C'est dur mais j'ai Alma, alors je ne peux pas me permettre de m'effondrer. Et parfois, c'est fou comme je retrouve Peggy en elle, surtout quand elle fronce les sourcils et qu'elle prend à partie les gens... un peu comme elle l'a fait avec vous, dit-il en souriant. Je suis désolé, elle est terrible quand elle s'y met. »

Cette fois, il riait franchement. Tony sourit.

« Oui, elle a déjà un caractère bien affirmé, d'après ce que j'ai vu. C'est une bonne chose, elle ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds.

— Tant qu'elle ne finit pas par marcher sur ceux des autres... déclara Steve en secouant la tête. Vous voulez bien mettre la table pendant que je finis en cuisine ? Tout est dans le buffet là-bas. »

Tony s'acquitta rapidement de sa tâche avant d'offrir son aide en cuisine.

« C'est gentil mais j'avais tout préparé ce matin. Dès que ce sera cuit, nous pourrons passer à table. Ah, si ! Vous pouvez préparer la vinaigrette, si vous voulez. »

Tony sortit un saladier, récupéra de l'huile et chercha la moutarde.

« Je peux vous prendre une orange ?

— Bien sûr. Il y en a dans le compotier, là-bas.

— Merci. »

Après avoir pressé l'orange, Tony en versa le jus sur la moutarde avant de saler et poivrer puis de mélanger avant de verser l'huile d'olive et d'émulsionner.

« Et voilà, une vinaigrette minute, une. Quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas l'orange ? demanda-t-il devant le regard perplexe de Steve.

— Je suis sûr que c'est délicieux, Tony. Vous cuisiniez beaucoup, avant ?

— Avant quoi ?

— Avant... vous savez. La rue et tout ça. »

C'était vraiment une fixette chez ce gars. Tony se demanda s'il invitait souvent des SDF à venir partager son repas ou si sa tête lui revenait particulièrement. Franchement ? Steve connaissait beaucoup de clochards qui portaient des pulls Bottega Veneta ? Il soupira. Steve ne connaissait sans doute pas la maison Bottega Veneta. Et, s'il lui disait qu'il était Tony Stark, cela ne lui évoquerait sans doute rien non plus.

« J'ai toujours aimé cuisiner. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris, elle cuisinait beaucoup italien, forcément, mais elle avait aussi une super recette de cheese-cake. On s'amusait bien, tous les deux, répondit-il sans mentir.

— Alma adore préparer des crumbles avec moi, surtout parce qu'elle peut mettre les mains dans la farine et le beurre, je crois. Et votre père ?

— Il ne cuisinait pas. »

L'image de son père, un tablier à la ceinture et une spatule à la main, essaya de se former dans sa tête. Peine perdue. Le grand homme mangeait pour s'alimenter mais n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Alors, l'imaginer préparer un repas...

« Non, je voulais dire, quels étaient vos rapports avec lui ?

— Distants. Il m'aimait, j'en suis sûr aujourd'hui, mais il n'était pas doué pour les démonstrations d'affection. De toute façon, il était peu présent, son travail l'absorbait trop. _Tu parles de toi, là, Tony ? Ou de Howard ?_ La ferme, Rhodes, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

— Vous avez des diplômes ? Une formation ?

 _Oui, Stevie, je suis diplômé du MIT,_ summa cum laude _, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?_

— J'ai suivi une formation en mécanique, dit-il. Écoutez, Steve, c'est gentil de vouloir m'aider. Vraiment. J'apprécie. Sincèrement. Mais je me débrouille seul depuis que j'ai 21 ans, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

— Je... Bien. Je comprends. Mais si jamais vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésitez pas. Quand Peggy est morte, j'ai été soutenu, cela m'a aidé à garder la tête hors de l'eau et à m'en sortir. Alors, si je peux aider les autres à mon tour, ce serait... bien. »

Bien sûr. La routourne peut vite tourner, comme l'a dit un célèbre philosophe français. Tony ne savait plus s'il trouvait l'acharnement de Steve à vouloir l'aider, pénible ou touchant. Probablement un mélange des deux.

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes à l'Armée du salut ?

— Entre autres, oui. Bucky trouve que j'en fais trop mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis content quand je peux aider quelqu'un comme on m'a aidé, moi. »

Ce type était vraiment un cas. Rhodey en serait fan. _Tu vois, Tony ? C'est réconfortant de-_ La ferme, James, je dois vérifier un truc.

« Steve, vous allez chercher les chatons dans les arbres ? »

* * *

Non, Steve n'allait pas chercher les chatons dans les arbres, quelle drôle d'idée. Les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes, c'est bien connu, alors ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'aide de Steve. D'ailleurs, Steve se méfiait des chats depuis qu'il avait été griffé alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans. Si ces bestioles voulaient monter aux arbres, qu'elles y restent. Et maintenant, à table.

« Alma, on passe à table, ma chérie !

— J'arrive, papa ! »

La petite revint en souriant et s'installa à côté de Tony.

« Tu as rangé ta chambre ?

— Oui, papa.

— Tu t'es lavé les mains ?

— Oui, papa. Regarde, Tony, comme ça sent bon, dit Alma en tendant les mains vers le nez de Tony.

— Ça sent très bon, confirma le brun.

— Très bien. Passez-moi vos assiettes, je vais faire le service. »

Ils mangèrent dans un silence agréable. Tony dut convenir, d'une part, que c'était très bon et, d'autre part, que le fait que personne n'attende de lui qu'il fasse la conversation le reposait agréablement. Alma fit la grimace et demanda à son père ce qu'il avait mis de bizarre dans la salade.

« C'est moi qui ai fait la vinaigrette, Alma.

— Ah ? C'est... drôle comme goût. On dirait que tu as mis du jus d'orange dedans.

— Pas loin, sourit Tony.

— Les enfants ont parfois du mal à goûter à de nouvelles choses, intervint Steve, gêné. Personnellement, je trouve ça très bon, Tony. Très original.

— Une fois, la mère d'Angie nous a fait des carottes râpées et elle a mis du jus d'orange dedans, elle aussi. Mais elle est Française, la mère d'Angie, dit Alma, résolue à trouver une explication logique à ce mystère culinaire. Ta maman n'était pas française, pourtant, Tony ?

— Non. Italienne.

— C'est quand même bizarre de vouloir mettre de l'orange dans tous les plats, non ?

— Alma, ça suffit maintenant.

— Non, il n'y a pas de problème. Vraiment. J'aurais dû penser à faire quelque chose de plus neutre, sourit Tony.

— Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, Tony, dit la petite, subitement alarmée par le regard fâché de son père. Si tu veux, j'en reprends !

— C'est gentil mais ce n'est pas la peine. Tu as le droit de dire que tu n'aimes pas, je ne suis ni triste, ni fâché, rassure-toi.

— J'aimerai peut-être quand je serai plus grande, déclara Alma.

— Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas, mais ce ne sera pas grave.

— On débarrasse et on passe au dessert », intervint Steve avant que sa fille ait pu revenir à la charge.

Le dessert avalé - Alma avait choisi une orange pour prouver à Tony qu'elle adorait ça, les oranges - Steve proposa un café pendant que la petite allait se laver les dents.

« Excusez-la, Tony, elle est tellement directe qu'elle ne réalise pas qu'elle peut parfois être blessante.

— Je ne suis pas blessé, je vous assure, sourit Tony. Alma est une enfant adorable et la franchise est une qualité à cultiver. Elle a bien le temps d'apprendre à arrondir les angles.

— Ça, pour être franche... Une fois, elle a même dit à notre voisine qu'elle serait plus jolie si elle arrêtait de se teindre les cheveux "en jaune". Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Le pire - ou le mieux - je ne sais pas, c'est que la voisine en question l'a écoutée et est revenue à sa couleur naturelle. Ce qui lui va effectivement beaucoup mieux », termina-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Steve semblait à la fois horrifié et ravi de la franchise de sa fille. Probablement comme tous les pères, pensa Tony. L'experte capillaire revint à ce moment dans le salon, un livre à la main.

« Tony, tu peux me lire une histoire ? demanda Alma en lui tendant le livre, comme pour le dissuader de répondre "non".

— Alma, Tony n'a peut-être pas-

— Si tu veux mais-

— Super ! Viens, on va dans ma chambre, c'est mieux pour lire les histoires », dit vivement la gamine en prenant la main de Tony.

Si Tony avait trouvé le salon humide, ce n'était rien comparé à la chambre d'Alma. Il nota la présence d'un absorbeur d'humidité dans un coin et grimaça en découvrant une vilaine tache sur le mur. Pendant ce temps, Alma cherchait quelque chose.

« Monsieur Scott, t'es où ? C'est pas gentil de te cacher quand on a des invités. Allez viens, Tony va nous raconter une histoire. Ah, t'es là, Monsieur Scott ! », s'exclama-t-elle triomphalement en retirant une peluche de sous son lit. La chose, qui ressemblait à une fourmi rouge et noire avec de grosses lunettes, était assez hideuse, de l'avis de Tony, mais l'enfant la serra contre elle comme on serre un ami retrouvé avant de se glisser dans son lit. Tony vint s'y asseoir et ouvrit le livre.

 _Il était une fois un lapin qui s'appelait Albert et qui vivait dans l'herbe verte d'une colline. Albert n'était plus tout jeune et ne dormait pas très bien la nuit. Alors souvent, il se levait et regardait la lune pour se réconforter._ _[_ _1]_

Malheureusement, la lune se cacha derrière un nuage et le pauvre Albert alla d'aventure en aventure avant de la retrouver enfin. Alma écoutait Tony en souriant, Monsieur Scott coincé contre sa joue.

« _Et, tout content, il s'endormit aussitôt_ , terminèrent ensemble Tony et Alma.

— Tu la connais par cœur ! sourit Tony.

— C'est mon histoire préférée, admit Alma. C'est ma maman qui l'avait choisie, tu sais. Papa me dit qu'elle me chantait aussi des berceuses pour m'endormir mais je ne me rappelle pas, j'étais trop petite. Et toi, ta maman te chantait des chansons ?

— Cela arrivait, oui.

— Tu peux m'en chanter une ? En italien ?

— Euh... »

Comment ça faisait, déjà ? Tony fouilla dans ses souvenirs et commença, d'une voix hésitante :

 _Nana bobò nana bobò_  
 _tuti_ _i bambini dorme e Alma no_  
 _nana bobò nana bobò_  
 _tuti_ _i bambini dorme e Alma no!_ _[_ _2]_

« J'ai reconnu mon prénom ! s'exclama Alma, ravie. Mais c'est qui "nana" ?

— Personne, sourit Tony. "Nana", ça veut dire "dodo". _Dodo, bébé, dodo bébé, tous les enfants dorment mais Alma... non !_ chantonna-t-il.

— Je vais dormir, promit Alma. Mais la chanson n'est pas finie, hein ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Ah. La dernière fois que Maria la lui avait chantée, il avait, quoi ? Six ou sept ans ? Il se rappelait vaguement un couplet parlant d'une fontaine. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par l'image d'un petit garçon brun, couché dans son lit et bercé par la voix de sa mère :

 _Dormi dormi_ _dormi per un ano_  
 _la sanità to pare_ e _poi_ _guadagno_  
 _e dormi dormi_ _dormi bambin de cuna_  
 _to mama no la gh'è la xe'_ _ndà via_  
 _la xe'_ _ndà via la xe'_ _ndà_ _Sant'Ana_  
 _a tiore_ _l'aqua de quela funtana_  
 _e la funtana no l'è miga_ _mia_  
 _la xe dei preti de Santa Lucia_  
 _nana bambin nana bambin_

« Cela veut dire que la maman du bébé est partie chercher de l'eau à la fontaine Sainte Anne, expliqua-t-il avant que la petite fille ait pu poser la question. Et cette fontaine appartient aux prêtres de Sainte Lucie.

— Pourquoi elle va à la fontaine ? Ils leur ont coupé l'eau ? Ils n'avaient pas payé la facture ?

— Euh... non, mais ils n'avaient pas l'eau au robinet, à l'époque, alors il fallait aller en chercher à la fontaine. C'est une vieille chanson, tu sais, la mère de ma mère la chantait déjà. Et peut-être sa grand-mère, aussi.

— Et pourquoi ça s'appelle la fontaine Sainte Anne si elle appartient à Sainte Lucie ?

— Ça, je n'en sais rien, reconnut Tony.

— Elle était loin, cette fontaine ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Et elle la ramenait comment, l'eau ?

— Dans... dans une jarre, peut-être ?

— Ça devait être lourd. Pourquoi c'est pas le papa qui est allé à la fontaine ? Ce n'est pas toujours aux mamans de tout faire à la maison ! Mon papa, lui, il aurait pu ramener deux jarres ! »

Déconcerté par la facilité qu'avait les enfants à passer rapidement d'un sujet à l'autre, Tony demanda :

« Il reste un couplet, tu veux que je te le chante ?

— Oui ! »

 _E dormi dormi più di una_ _contèsa_  
 _to mama la regina_  
 _to pare 'l conte_  
 _to mare la regina de la tera_  
 _to pare il conte de la a-primavera._

« J'ai compris "comtesse", sourit Alma. Mais j'ai pas compris pourquoi ça parlait de pizza.

— De pizza ?

— La regina. C'est une pizza, la regina, expliqua patiemment l'enfant.

— C'est vrai, répondit Tony en essayant de conserver son sérieux. Mais ta pizza regina a été créée pour une reine de Naples et reine se dit regina en italien. Dans la chanson, tu es donc plus qu'une comtesse, ta maman est la reine de la terre et ton père, le comte du printemps.

— Ouah, c'est super beau... Alors, je suis une comtesse ! Quand je vais dire ça à Angie...

— Elle sera ravie, j'en suis sûr, mais tu devrais dormir maintenant ou le comte du printemps risque de se fâcher contre moi. »

Alma se mit à rire.

« T'inquiète pas, il dira rien », dit-elle en se redressant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Tony lui rendit maladroitement son bisou avant de relever la couette sur Alma.

« Bonne nuit, Alma.

— Bonne nuit, Tony, bonne nuit, Monsieur Scott. »

Il allait sortir de la chambre quand la voix d'Alma s'éleva de nouveau.

« Tony ?

— Oui ?

— C'est pas vrai, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. T'es pas une grosse patate pourrie. Tu es gentil, je t'aime bien. »

* * *

 _[_ _1]_ Extraits de _La lune a disparu_ de John A. Rowe

 _[2]_ Cette chanson est une berceuse traditionnelle vénitienne. Vous pouvez la trouver sur YouTube, personnellement, j'ai un faible pour la version de Luisa Ronchini.


	4. Déjeuner chez Tiny's

« Vous chantez bien, Tony, déclara Steve quand Tony revint dans le salon.

— Vous écoutez aux portes ? sourit Tony.

— Elle n'était pas fermée », répondit innocemment Steve.

D'accooord. Papa Steve voulait bien offrir un peu de chaleur humaine aux exclus mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester sur ses gardes concernant sa progéniture. Tony comprenait parfaitement. Il se demanda encore une fois si Steve invitait souvent des inconnus à partager leur repas. Il espérait que non, tout le monde n'était pas aussi équilibré que lui. _Lol._ La ferme, Rhodey, je dois parler à Steve, c'est important.

« Steve, je suis un peu gêné de vous parler de ça mais j'ai... j'ai vu la tache dans la chambre d'Alma. Et j'ai aussi vu l'absorbeur d'humidité. La petite ne devrait pas... »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Steve.

« Je sais. Je nettoie et j'aère régulièrement mais... il y a un problème d'infiltration de la façade. Et je ne suis pas le seul concerné. Les fontes de descente d'eaux usées sont posées contre le mur extérieur et comme elles ont l'âge de l'immeuble, elles sont certainement devenues poreuses. Mais le propriétaire refuse de faire les travaux nécessaires ! À chaque fois que les locataires se plaignent, il répond que, si c'est humide, c'est de notre faute, parce que nous aérons mal !

— C'est idiot. Non, c'est inacceptable ! Votre immeuble semble avoir un problème structurel d'humidité, c'est au propriétaire de faire les travaux, vous aurez beau aérer, le problème ne disparaîtra pas comme ça !

— Allez le lui dire, dit amèrement Steve. Il s'en moque complètement, il a de l'argent, des avocats et il sait bien que si nous voulions partir, il ne mettrait pas longtemps pour relouer les appartements, humidité ou pas. J'ai bien cherché un autre logement mais... », fit-il en secouant la tête d'un air accablé.

Mais se loger à New York quand on est un père célibataire qui tire le diable par la queue est un exploit, finit Tony pour lui-même. Il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise dans son pull hors de prix, mal à l'aise à la pensée de sa tour immense en plein Manhattan et plus mal à l'aise encore d'avoir partagé le dîner d'un homme qui le pensait dans une merde encore plus noire que la sienne. _Tu te sentiras coupable un autre jour, mon pote._

« Comment s'appelle le propriétaire de l'immeuble ?

— Je ne connais que la société qui gère l'immeuble et encaisse les loyers : Epsilon Group. »

Le nom évoquait vaguement quelque chose à Tony qui se promit de poser la question à Pepper dès qu'il serait sorti d'ici.

« Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de trouver qui est derrière et lui demander des comptes.

— C'est gentil mais-

— Vous savez, je connais du monde, je pourrais vous aider. Je pourrais contacter la presse, pour commencer. Oui, ce serait bien. Les investisseurs détestent ce genre de publicité. Ce n'est pas bon pour les affaires, dit-il en commençant à s'échauffer sous le regard curieux de Steve. Ensuite, il suffirait de faire pression sur-

— Tony, ne le prenez pas mal, l'interrompit Steve, clairement mal à l'aise... Mais, avez-vous déjà pensé à... voir un médecin ?

— Un médecin ? fit Tony, perplexe.

— Vous savez, à force de vivre dans la rue, les... perceptions des choses... s'altèrent, c'est normal. Mais être suivi pourrait vous aider. Au centre, nous pouvons vous aider, si vous nous le permettez, bien sûr.

— Écoutez, Steve, je ne suis pas fou. Je n'ai pas non plus une "perception altérée" des choses. Je suis-

— Papa ! Papa !

— J'arrive, chérie. Tony, on reparle de tout ça, je vous le promets. »

* * *

Quand Alma s'était enfin endormie, Tony avait pris prétexte de l'heure tardive pour couper court à la discussion. Non, il ne voulait pas voir un thérapeute, merci de le proposer. Et oui, il savait où dormir cette nuit, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui mais ça le touchait, oui, vraiment. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il aille dormir, il avait du travail qui l'attendait demain. Merci Steve et à la prochaine !

* * *

« Pepper, lumière de ma vie, tu m'as manqué, chantonna Tony en arrivant dans le bureau de la PDG de Stark Industries.

— Tony, imbécile de mon cœur, qu'as-tu à me demander ? répondit Virginia Potts sans même lever la tête de ses papiers.

— Je t'adore, tu le sais, ça ?

— Je le sais mais je suis occupée, alors dis-moi ce que tu veux. Vite.

— Epsilon Group, cela te dit quelque chose ? »

Cette fois, la jolie rousse braqua un regard meurtrier sur le milliardaire. Tony, qui s'était, une fois encore, perdu dans la contemplation attendrie des taches de rousseur parsemant le petit nez de Pepper - celles qui lui donnaient l'air d'une enfant studieuse et espiègle, il adorait la taquiner avec ça et la voir piquer un fard - fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par la voix tranchante de mademoiselle Potts.

« C'est l'une des nombreuses sociétés de Justin, celle qui gère son patrimoine immobilier. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

— C'est privé, ma belle », sourit Tony.

Pepper lui lança un regard d'avertissement incrédule, celui qui disait "continue à me prendre pour une crétine et je repars avec tes bonbons dans ma poche".

« Ce qui veut dire que je saurai tout dans quelques jours, quand je devrai réparer les dégâts, dit-elle, les sourcils froncés. Tony, cette guéguerre permanente avec Justin est improductive et puérile, Stark Industries n'a pas de temps à perdre avec- »

Tony leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Pep, je ne savais même pas que ce crétin était derrière Epsilon Group. Juré !

— Bien sûr, Tony. C'est donc juste une malheureuse coïncidence, c'est ça ? Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

— Tu sais bien que je n'oserai jamais, répondit-il, sincère. Je t'assure que n'en savais rien avant que tu me le dises. Tu me crois, hein ? dit-il, légèrement anxieux.

— D'accord. Je veux bien t'accorder le bénéfice du doute mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Epsilon Group.

— C'est juste que... d'accord, soupira Tony, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui vit dans un des immeubles de Justin et-

— La plupart des biens qu'il propose à la location ne sont pas exactement de grand standing, Tony.

— Bel euphémisme, grimaça Tony.

— Et tu as rencontré un de ses locataires ? Où ?

— Pas la peine de prendre cet air suspicieux, Pepper. Je ne fréquente pas que des milliardaires, tu sais, il y a aussi quelques millionnaires, dans le tas. »

Virginia n'esquissa même pas une ombre de sourire.

« Je te préviens, Tony. Si tu es en train de préparer un mauvais coup et que ça nous explose à la figure, je démissionne et j'accepte l'offre de Tiberius Stone.

— Tu n'oserais pas ! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

— Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? », répondit Pep avec un sourire mauvais.

Si, il l'en savait parfaitement capable. En fait, il pensait Virginia Potts capable de tout, même d'offrir ses services à son pire ennemi. Si Pep passait chez Viastone, autant que Stark Industries dépose tout de suite le bilan. Il allait devoir la jouer serrée.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Tony attendait patiemment devant un jus de grenade quand Hammer entra chez Tiny's. Il attendit encore cinq minutes que son concurrent fut assis à sa table avant de se diriger vers lui, tout sourire.

« Justin ! Quelle joie de te trouver ici !

— Tony. Que me vaut ce déplaisir ? »

Tony sourit, guère intimidé par la sécheresse du ton. Il tira une chaise à lui et s'assit en face de Hammer qui feignit d'être absorbé par la lecture du menu. Cinq minutes après, Tony décida que cela suffisait et retira prestement le menu des mains de Justin.

« Hé !

— À quoi bon perdre du temps ? Tu prends toujours la même chose. Scotch eggs - pas bons pour ton cholestérol mais c'est ta santé, pas la mienne - et crêpes aux bleuets. Tu n'as pas envie de changer ? Si ça se trouve, tu risques d'adorer ça, le gravelax.

— Ai-je une tête à manger du poisson cru ?

— Si je te disais de quoi tu as la tête, tu ne serais pas ravi, Justin.

— Dégage, Tony.

— Pourquoi ? Je suis bien ici, l'ambiance est chaleureuse et ta conversation, passionnante.

— Très bien. Que veux-tu, qu'on en finisse ? demanda Justin en dépliant sa serviette.

— C'est mon Justin, ça ! Attends, mon pote, on va passer commande d'abord et ensuite, on parlera. Mademoiselle ! », appela-t-il avant d'adresser son sourire le plus charmeur à la serveuse qui s'approchait.

Une fois la commande passée, un ange passa. Tony prit intérieurement le pari que Justin ne supporterait pas trois minutes de silence. À 2 minutes 39, Hammer soupira :

« Accouche. »

Bingo.

« Tu possèdes bien un immeuble sur Saint Nicholas Avenue ?

— Peut-être, répondit prudemment Justin.

— Non, pas peut-être. Epsilon Group possède cet immeuble et Epsilon, c'est toi.

— Admettons. Je possède de nombreux immeubles, Tony, dit-il avec le sourire ravi qu'il devait avoir quand il jouait au Monopoly et que ses adversaires tombaient sur la case Rue de la paix. Pourquoi celui-ci t'intéresse-t-il ? Tu veux l'acheter ?

— Nope. Je veux que tu y fasses des travaux d'assainissement, dit-il calmement.

— Bien sûr. Tu veux aussi que j'abonne gratuitement tous les locataires à Netflix et que je leur remplisse régulièrement le frigo ? Attends, je vais faire une liste de tes souhaits, pour être sûr de ne rien oublier, dit-il en faisant semblant de chercher de quoi écrire dans la poche de sa veste.

— Il y a un problème d'infiltration d'eau dans ton immeuble, répondit Tony sans se troubler. Il y a du salpêtre sur les façades et ça sent l'humidité dans les appartements, déclara Tony sans tenir compte du sarcasme. Qui dit humidité dit risques pour la santé : bronchites, pneumonies, asthme...

— Tu m'en diras tant. Sans vouloir être vulgaire, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Tu te sens à l'étroit dans ta tour, alors tu projettes d'habiter St. Nicholas Avenue ? »

Tony se contenta de sourire avant de manger un morceau de pain.

« D'accord. Tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses soudainement à cet immeuble. Très bien. Mais tous les logements de cette adresse se louent très bien comme ça. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'y engage des travaux ruineux ?

— Par pur altruisme ? Nan, t'inquiète, je déconne. Tu vas les faire parce qu'un bad buzz est la dernière chose que tu souhaites en ce moment. C'est quoi, déjà, le slogan de ta nouvelle campagne ? Celle qui est pleine de petits oiseaux, de prairies et d'enfants qui se tiennent par la main, avec des violons en musique de fond ? Me dis rien, je crois que ça me revient : _Hammer Industries : un avenir radieux et triomphant pour nos enfants_ ? Je me trompe ?

— _Hammer Industries :_ _l'avenir de nos enfants_ , rectifia Hammer, l'air pincé.

— C'est plus sobre, en effet, convint Tony. Maintenant, imagine : quelqu'un de malintentionné passe un coup de fil à Christine Everhart pour la prévenir que de pauvres gosses connaissent de graves problèmes de santé parce qu'ils vivent dans un environnement trop humide et que le propriétaire de leur logement refuse catégoriquement de faire les travaux nécessaires. Imagine encore : Christine Everhart découvre qui se cache derrière Epsilon Group et passe à l'antenne des images d'appartements insalubres à côté des photos de toi et de ton gosse ? On imagine ensemble la légende ? _L'avenir de son fils au détriment de celui des autres enfants_ ? Oui, je sais, l'accroche n'est pas terrible mais je ne suis pas journaliste, moi. Mais je suis sûr que Christine saura se montrer plus tranchante. On raconte que, quand elle a planté les crocs dans sa proie, elle ne la lâche plus, une vraie tueuse...

— Tu veux me faire chanter ? s'exclama l'autre, scandalisé.

— Tout de suite les grands mots ! Au contraire, Justin, je vais t'aider à sauver ta très coûteuse campagne publicitaire.

— Moyennant des travaux d'assainissement ?

— Tu comprends vite, Justin, tu m'impressionnes. Tu fais les travaux, tu reloges tous les occupants de l'immeuble pendant la durée des travaux - pour cette partie, je peux même contribuer financièrement, dit-il avant que Justin ait pu protester - et, si tu fais en sorte que les travaux ne s'éternisent pas... »

Il fit une pause, histoire de ménager ses effets. La serveuse arriva à ce moment et déposa les plats devant eux. Tony commença à manger, sans plus se soucier de l'homme en face de lui.

« Si les travaux ne s'éternisent pas, quoi ? », demanda Justin, agacé.

Tony finit son plat, s'essuya les lèvres et but une gorgée. Il caressa un moment l'idée de laisser l'autre mariner encore un peu mais finit par sourire à son concurrent.

« Si l'immeuble est rénové dans un délai raisonnable ET que le travail est correctement effectué, je m'engage à te céder - pour une somme modique - ce terrain de North Bergen, celui que tu convoites tant. À moins que tu ne sois plus intéressé ? »

Le visage de Justin était intéressant à observer. Incrédulité, perplexité, espoir, doute, début d'euphorie, plusieurs expressions se succédèrent sur sa face de fouine.

« Sérieux ? Tu me céderas ton terrain si je fais les travaux ?

— Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer, répondit Tony, une main sur le cœur.

— Ça doit vraiment être important pour toi, soupira Justin.

— Tu vas les faire, alors ? »

Justin se tut et sembla peser le pour et le contre, même si Tony n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait pas offert son terrain au hasard, il savait que Hammer aurait été prêt à lui en offrir bien davantage que le coût des travaux qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Très bien. Je vais dépêcher un maître d'œuvre pour qu'il évalue la nature et le coût des travaux et qu'on puisse commencer rapidement. Je me demande...

— Oui ?

— Je pourrais peut-être faire savoir à la presse que je rénove l'immeuble, pour montrer que je suis concerné par le bien-être de tous les enfants... », dit-il, l'air gourmand.

Sacré Justin ! Cafard un jour, cafard toujours.

« C'est une bonne idée, fit semblant d'approuver Tony. Il faut juste que tu sois prêt à rénover l'ensemble de ton parc immobilier, ou les autres locataires vont se sentir lésés... Ce serait dommage qu'une si belle action se retourne contre toi, sourit-il avant de se lever. Tu me tiens informé ? Que je puisse faire établir les documents pour la cession du terrain ? Tu sais quoi, Justin ? C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter affaires avec toi, on devrait se faire ça plus souvent. »

* * *

Tony ne fit pas de détour pour éviter le quartier où il avait croisé pour la première fois Steve et sa fille. Il y passa même de plus en plus souvent, avec pour conséquence, de les croiser de plus en plus régulièrement. Surtout en début d'après-midi, quand Alma sortait de l'école et que Pepper le croyait au labo. Il grimaçait bien intérieurement à l'idée d'agir comme un ado qui fait le mur mais étouffait bien vite ses scrupules. Après tout, comment savoir si Justin tenait bien parole, s'il ne l'apprenait pas des principaux intéressés eux-mêmes ? _Tu pourrais directement appeler Hammer_ , lui souffla Rhodey. Pour qu'il devienne encore plus soupçonneux sur mes motivations ? Merci bien. _Justement. On en parle, de tes motivations ?_

S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, Tony n'était pas sûr de ses motivations. Cherchait-il à repousser le sentiment de gêne qui l'avait saisi en comparant son penthouse à l'appartement des Rogers ? Ou, comme le pensait Virginia, saisissait-il l'occasion pour emmerder Justin ? Sur ce point, il devait bien avouer que la petite scène chez Tiny's l'avait réjoui, comme un petit bonus bienvenu. Mais, si ce n'avait pas été Hammer, il aurait fait la même chose. Il lui aurait juste fallu trouver un autre levier. Alors, quoi ? S'ennuyait-il à ce point qu'il jouait au bienfaiteur masqué pour se distraire ? Il soupira. En fait, il n'avait pas envie de se pencher trop sérieusement sur les raisons qui le poussaient à intervenir ainsi dans la vie de Steve et d'Alma. L'introspection, c'est le début du doute, disait-il souvent. Et quand on doute, on n'avance plus.

Il était au moins sûr d'une chose : il appréciait ces rencontres impromptues - bon d'accord, pas si impromptues - avec le bon Samaritain et sa fille, que ce soit juste pour discuter cinq minutes dans la rue, ou pour boire un café chez Steve. Alma le faisait toujours rire avec ses remarques directes et Steve... d'accord, il avait du mal à cerner Steve. Il peinait à comprendre qu'on puisse se montrer si gentil, si compréhensif, tout le temps, avec tout le monde. Chacun a un seuil de tolérance, non ? Celui de Tony n'était pas remarquablement élevé, il en avait bien conscience. Mais Steve Rogers devait bien en avoir un, lui aussi, même si tout semblait glisser sur ce gars.

Il était infirmier mais, toutes les fois qu'il évoquait son travail, c'était pour parler des progrès de la médecine, des patients qui se battaient et qui s'en sortaient... pas une fois Tony ne l'avait entendu se plaindre de ses horaires de travail à rallonge ou de patients particulièrement difficiles. Et il fallait voir son expression enthousiaste lorsqu'il évoquait ses heures de bénévolat à l'Armée du salut. Ce type était vraiment un cas. La seule fois où Tony l'avait entendu hausser - légèrement - le ton, c'était quand il avait failli refuser l'assiette d'Alma. Tony en venait à espérer que Steve dissimulait des passions honteuses - comme collectionner des dessous de verres à bière ou fantasmer sur Sarah Palin - n'importe quoi, tant que cela permettait de l'ancrer dans le réel. Pour l'instant, en écoutant Steve parler de lui et des autres, Tony se faisait l'effet d'un anthropologue face au représentant d'une tribu inconnue jusque là. L'expérience était à la fois fascinante et déstabilisante.

« Tony ? Tony ? Vous m'écoutez ? »

Tony cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité.

« Excusez-moi, Steve, vous disiez ?

— Je viens de recevoir une lettre d'Epsilon Group. Ils vont établir un diagnostic complet de l'état de l'immeuble ! »

Première étape franchie. Belle réactivité, Justin.


	5. Un dîner avec Rhodey

« Tony, Tony ! »

Assis sur le banc en face de chez Bucky's, Tony releva la tête et sourit à une Alma rouge d'excitation.

« On va déménager ! », déclara l'enfant avec un sourire béat.

Eh bien. Justin n'avait pas perdu de temps, il devait bien lui reconnaître ça. Trois jours avant, Hammer lui avait même envoyé un message pour l'informer que le diagnostic de l'immeuble était terminé et que les travaux commenceraient bientôt. La carotte agitée sous son nez était à ce point appétissante que Justin était décidé à ne pas laisser traîner les choses.

« Bonjour, Tony, sourit Steve.

— Bonjour, Steve. Alors, c'est vrai, vous partez ?

— Provisoirement, oui, le temps que l'immeuble soit rénové. Je n'en reviens toujours pas : le propriétaire va faire les travaux !

— C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Je suis très content pour vous deux.

— Merci. Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu le faire changer d'avis mais je suis vraiment soulagé. Je craignais pour la santé d'Alma et j'étais à deux doigts d'accepter l'offre de Bucky de venir habiter chez lui, même si son appartement est tout petit. Et, aujourd'hui, on nous demande de faire nos bagages pour ne pas subir les désagréments des travaux ! Franchement, si je n'avais pas les lettres sous les yeux, je n'y croirais pas, tant le comportement de notre propriétaire a changé du tout au tout », déclara Steve.

Même avec les lettres sous les yeux, il semblait encore légèrement incrédule. Difficile en effet de comprendre par quel miracle Monsieur Vautour avait bien pu se transformer en Marraine-la-fée.

« Il a peut-être eu peur d'un procès, si tous les locataires décidaient de saisir la justice ? hasarda Tony.

— Peut-être, acquiesça Steve. Après tout, peu importe, du moment que nous retrouvions un logement sain.

— Où allez-vous être relogés ? », demanda, Tony, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Steve lui communiqua l'adresse et Tony siffla. Justin n'avait pas hésité à reloger - d'accord, provisoirement - ses locataires dans un immeuble luxueux situé dans un quartier hors de prix. Il savait que le bâtiment venait d'être refait de fond en comble pour accueillir à terme une clientèle très aisée. Ainsi, Justin voulait tellement son terrain qu'il était prêt à mettre un immeuble aussi prestigieux à la disposition de locataires qu'il avait jusque là consciencieusement ignorés ? Intéressant.

« Eh bien, il ne se moque pas de vous !

— Oui, je suis allé voir l'immeuble avec Bucky. C'est vraiment très beau. Bucky était persuadé que j'avais mal lu ou qu'il y avait une erreur sur le courrier, tellement c'est... euh, très beau.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air franchement emballé, constata Tony, surpris.

— Si. Si, si, bien sûr. Qui ne le serait pas ? C'est juste que... ça fait un peu trop beau et ça nous change beaucoup de notre quartier. J'espère qu'on ne va pas faire tache, là-bas. »

Ce gars n'était vraiment pas croyable. On lui offrait de dormir au Waldorf Astoria et il préférait descendre au Comfort Inn ? La moue incrédule du brun n'échappa pas à Steve.

« Je sais, rit-il. Je dois avoir l'air stupide. Bucky m'a traité d'idiot quand je lui ai dit ça mais je n'ai jamais eu des goûts de luxe. Je veux juste retrouver mon appartement, débarrassé de ses problèmes d'humidité. C'est dans cet appartement que Peggy et moi nous sommes installés quand nous avons décidé de nous marier, c'est là que nous avons conçu et élevé Alma... J'ai plein de souvenirs dans cet appartement, dans ce quartier, je n'ai pas envie d'en changer. »

Ah. Les seuls souvenirs qu'avait Tony de sa tour étaient les moments où il en changeait la déco.

« Je suis désolé, Tony, dit Steve, l'air gêné.

— Pour ?

— Je suis là, à pratiquement me plaindre d'être relogé dans un palace pendant que mon appartement est rénové alors que vous... »

Du Steve pur jus. Craignant un retour à la charge du bon Samaritain, Tony s'empressa de le rassurer :

« Je vais très bien, Steve, je vous assure. Je ne dors pas dans la rue, si c'est ce que vous craignez.

— Où dormez-vous ?

— Au sec, répondit Tony, déterminé à mentir et à en dire le moins possible.

— Vous ne voulez pas me le dire ? Vous savez, il n'y a pas de honte à dormir dans un foyer pour sans-abris.

— Ça me regarde. Écoutez, se reprit-il, je ne veux pas me montrer cassant. Je vois bien que vous voulez m'aider et c'est vraiment sympa de votre part, mais ça va. Je fais ce que je veux quand je le veux, je dors au chaud et je mange à ma faim, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Et je suis ravi qu'Alma et vous viviez bientôt dans un environnement sain. Vraiment. »

Steve le regarda longuement avant de capituler :

« Très bien, mais promettez-moi de venir me trouver si vous avez besoin d'aide. Ne laissez pas votre fierté refuser une main tendue.

— Promis », répondit Tony.

Il pouvait bien jurer, cette promesse ne l'impliquait pas beaucoup.

« Et, de votre côté, si vous avez besoin d'aide, en mécanique ou... pour n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas non plus. Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour le repas, alors si je peux-

— Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Tony. Ce n'était pas grand chose et nous avons tous passé une bonne soirée. Même si Alma n'arrête pas de me chanter "nana bobò" depuis ce fameux soir », rit Steve.

Alma, qui était restée relativement silencieuse jusque là, choisit ce moment pour se manifester :

« Tu sais, j'ai dit à Angie que j'étais une comtesse mais je ne me rappelais pas bien la chanson, à part " _nana bobò"._ Elle a dit que ce serait bien que tu lui chantes, à elle aussi. »

Tony eut une image de lui en nounou de choc, chantant des berceuses italiennes ou rentrant dans la peau d'un super-héros pour le plus grand plaisir de deux gamines survoltées.

« Alma, intervint son père. Laisse un peu Tony tranquille, d'accord ?

— Je t'embête, Tony ? demanda Alma, ignorant royalement son père.

— Non. Tu me fais rire, sourit largement Tony.

— Tu vois, papa ? Je l'embête pas, asséna Alma avec un sourire de triomphe. Tu sais, Tony, si tu veux, tu peux venir nous aider à emballer nos affaires pour partir dans notre nouvel appartement. Comme ça tu verras oncle Buck, Angie et sa maman, Wanda... énuméra-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

— Alma, c'est très impoli de-

— Il a dit qu'il voulait nous aider ! protesta la petite. Et toi, tu as dit que ça irait plus vite si on avait un petit coup de main !

— Mais Tony a peut-être quelque chose de plus important à faire, tenta Steve, affreusement gêné.

— Je serai content de pouvoir vous aider, le rassura Tony. Quand voulez-vous que je vienne ?

— Je comptais faire ça après-demain mais-

— Après-demain, c'est noté, le coupa Tony. Je vous assure que ça ne me dérange pas.

— Je ne sais pas si...

— Il n'y a pas longtemps, quelqu'un m'a fait promettre de venir le trouver si j'avais besoin d'aide. Je trouverais vexant que ce quelqu'un refuse mon aide quand il en a besoin », sourit Tony.

Steve se tut avant de sourire à son tour.

« Et si ce quelqu'un trouvait lui aussi vexant de ne pas réussir à vous convaincre qu'il peut vous aider à vivre mieux ?

— Hé ! J'ai promis de vous demander de l'aide si j'en avais besoin, pas vrai ? C'est juste que, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Mais je saurai m'en souvenir. Steve, croyez-moi, ma vie ne pourrait être plus belle. Je vis la vie que je voulais mener, sans personne pour me dire quoi faire ou quand le faire, je ne veux surtout pas y changer quoi que ce soit.

— Vous êtes affreusement têtu, soupira Steve.

— Absolument. Je viens à quelle heure, après-demain ? »

* * *

« Tu as fait quoi ? », s'exclama Rhodey au milieu du restaurant à l'ambiance feutrée où ils s'étaient rejoints pour dîner. Une vieille dame à l'air revêche le fusilla du regard, par-dessus son assiette de lotte.

James n'aurait pas eu l'air plus effaré si Tony lui avait annoncé qu'il avait prévu de se construire une armure volante faite d'un alliage or-titane.

« Attends, Tony, que je voie si j'ai bien tout compris. Non seulement tu fais chanter ton concurrent pour qu'il rénove un bâtiment insalubre mais, en plus, tu vas jouer les déménageurs pour un type que tu ne connaissais pas il y a deux mois ? »

Tony soupira. Il s'était bien douté que son ami risquait d'être étonné mais il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'il soit si... choqué ? indigné ? Non, furax conviendrait mieux pour décrire Rhodey en cet instant précis.

« D'abord, je ne le fais pas chanter. Je lui ai juste demandé de faire les travaux nécessaires pour que ses locataires puissent vivre dans des conditions décentes, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

— Et il a accepté parce qu'il avait été touché par la grâce ? Ou parce que tu l'avais menacé de balancer l'affaire à la presse ?

— D'accord, je l'ai peut-être un peu "incité" à accélérer les choses. Mais, si je ne l'avais pas fait, un journaliste un peu curieux aurait pu sortir l'affaire et-

— Ah. Maintenant tu vas me dire que tu as fait tout ça pour aider Justin Hammer, un type que tu n'as jamais pu blairer ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Mais les locataires étaient à bout et ce con se foutait bien de leurs plaintes. À mon avis, il n'aurait pas fallu longtemps avant que l'un d'eux saisisse la justice. Ou contacte la presse. Au moins, je lui évite un scandale retentissant, fit-il en grimaçant.

— Non, mais, tu t'entends, là ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Tony ?! »

Cette fois, James semblait complètement désorienté. Et consterné. Merde.

« D'accord, je ne fais pas ça pour Hammer. Ce débile pourrait être traîné dans la boue par toute la presse du pays que je rajouterais de la merde sur sa face de belette constipée, dit-il avant d'adresser un sourire rassurant aux clients du restaurant qui s'étaient tournés vers eux en entendant Rhodey élever la voix. Mais tu sais comment ça se passe : contre ce genre d'individus, il faut jouer avec les mêmes armes. Les courriers de ses locataires ? Il ne les lit même pas. Les menaces de procès ? Il s'en tape, il a un bataillon d'avocat prêts à faire durer les procédures des années au besoin. Par contre, un bad buzz alors que débute sa nouvelle campagne ? Là, il commence à flipper et à réfléchir. Tu as raison, je le fais chanter. Mais c'était le moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide d'obtenir de lui qu'il se bouge le cul », finit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Rhodey le regarda longuement avant de demander d'une voix douce :

« Je préfère que tu te montres honnête, mon pote, même si ce n'est pas joli-joli à entendre. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça. »

Bonne question.

« Tu me croiras si je te dis que j'en sais trop rien ? »

Le regard incrédule et toujours furieux le renseigna : non, il ne le croirait pas.

« D'accord. Je t'ai raconté que ce type - Steve - pensait que j'étais à la rue et qu'il m'avait donné de l'argent, une écharpe et une assiette de ragoût ?

— Oui, tu me l'as dit, répondit Rhodey avec impatience.

— Il m'a aussi invité à dîner chez lui et c'était... sympa. Vraiment. J'ai passé une bonne soirée, continua-t-il, encore surpris de le réaliser. La gamine est mignonne, le père, plein de bonnes intentions, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Les envoyer promener ? Non, je ne pouvais pas, alors j'ai mangé avec eux et, pour une fois, c'était sympa de ne pas entendre des "allez, Tony, fais-nous rire !" ou des "Tony, s'il te plaît, dis-nous sur quoi investir en ce moment !", oui, c'était sympa de passer une soirée avec des gens qui n'attendaient pas de moi que je fasse le show.

— D'accord, tu as passé un moment agréable avec des gens qui ignorent que tu es Tony Fucking Stark. Et, pour les remercier, tu décides que tu vas refaire leur appart ?

— C'était vraiment très humide, Rhodey. Tu aurais vu la tache au plafond, dans la chambre de la petite ! C'est pas bon pour ses poumons. Alors, j'ai parlé avec le père qui m'a donné le nom du propriétaire de l'immeuble. Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si c'est Hammer, le proprio !

— Aurais-tu été aussi enclin à les aider si ce n'avait pas été lui ?

— C'est un coup bas, mon pote, répondit un Tony sincèrement vexé. J'avais décidé de les aider avant d'apprendre qui était derrière Epsilon Group. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour la petite. Elle est absolument adorable, même si elle a déjà un sacré caractère, sourit-il. Elle est pleine de vie, je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre qu'elle est devenue asthmatique parce que l'appartement où elle vit est bouffé par l'humidité ! Putain, je veux juste faire un petit geste pour aider un père et sa fille, pourquoi ça me vaut un procès d'intention ?

— Peut-être parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu t'impliquer aussi personnellement pour quelqu'un que tu connais à peine », asséna Rhodey.

Bien sûr. On en revenait toujours à l'image publique de Tony Stark, milliardaire blasé pour qui le malheur des autres se résumait aux soirées de charité auxquelles il se montrait, vêtu de smokings coûteux, après être sorti d'une voiture de luxe. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Tony ne se préoccupait plus de l'image que la presse renvoyait de lui. Mais que son meilleur ami le voie, au mieux, comme un ermite redoutant de se mêler aux « vrais gens », ou pire, comme un connard égocentrique, le blessait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

« Je croyais que j'étais un mec bien ? Le mec bien qui vient en aide aux étudiants défavorisés et aux handicapés ?

— Tu l'es. Tu es un mec bien, Tony. Je le pense vraiment. Je sais ce que pense la presse, mais moi, je te connais depuis le MIT, je sais qui tu es. Tu te soucies des autres et tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour améliorer le quotidien des gens qui rencontrent des difficultés. Je suis désolé si mes paroles ont pu te faire croire que je pensais le contraire. C'est juste que... toi, tu aides en créant. Une bourse d'études, un exosquelette pour pallier les lésions de la moelle épinière... c'est énorme, cela aide ou va aider des milliers de personnes. Honnêtement, c'est génial ce que tu fais, Tony, n'en doute jamais.

— Mais ?

— Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu jouer les dames patronnesses ou les Mary Poppins. Et ça m'inquiète.

— Ça t'inquiète ?

— _Il est plus dangereux de faire le bien que le mal_ , cita son ami.

— Orson Wilde ?

— Picabia.

— Tu t'intéresses aux surréalistes ? Très bien. Que dis-tu de celle-ci : _faire du bien aux autres, c'est de l'égoïsme éclairé_. Aristote. Je gagne ?

— Tony, ce n'est pas un jeu, soupira Rhodey. Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer quand ce type apprendra qui tu es ? Je vais te dire ce qui va arriver : il croira que tu t'es moqué de lui et il sera, au mieux, déçu, et, au pire, furieux. Dans les deux cas, ça te retombera dessus.

— Putain, mais je ne me moque de personne ! J'ai essayé de lui dire la vérité, Rhodey, j'ai essayé. Plusieurs fois. Mais il est persuadé que je suis SDF et que ça a fini par me porter sur le système. Dès que je veux lui parler de la Tour, ou de Stark Industries, il pense qu'à force de vivre dans la rue, j'ai développé une "perception altérée de la réalité", dit-il en mimant des guillemets avec les doigts. Je te jure, je ne m'amuse pas avec lui, je veux juste l'aider. Lui veut m'aider parce qu'il pense que je suis à la rue. Moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide mais, par contre je peux lui en apporter une. Pour répondre à ta question, je fais tout ça surtout parce que je peux le faire. Quel est le mal dans tout ça ?

— Aucun, probablement, acquiesça Rhodes. Cela n'empêche que j'ai peur que ça finisse par t'exploser à la figure.

— Arrête, on dirait Pep, fit Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Eh bien, je suis d'accord avec elle. Tony, je ne te reconnais pas ! D'un côté, tu fréquentes une famille qui te croit SDF, tu vas au parc avec eux, tu manges avec eux, tu vas les aider à faire leurs cartons et, de l'autre, tu joues les bienfaiteurs masqués en n'hésitant pas à offrir un terrain très convoité à ton rival. Ou tu vas virer schizophrène ou tu vas te prendre un méchant retour de flamme.

— Peut-être que j'ai toujours été schizo, mon pote. Ou peut-être que cela me change, pour une fois, de fréquenter de "vrais gens", des mecs qui ne voient pas neuf zéros s'afficher quand j'arrive quelque part ou des femmes qui ont d'autres soucis dans la vie que de savoir si on peut porter des Jimmy Choo avec une robe Anna Sui. Et peut-être que ça va m'exploser à la gueule et que je l'aurais sûrement bien cherché. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je fais le con depuis que je sais marcher, alors je sais comment tomber sans me faire trop mal, déclara-t-il en sentant la migraine pointer.

— Tony, ne le prends pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. Tu sais que c'est mon rôle de te dire les choses que tu n'aimes pas entendre ? dit James avec un petit sourire. Toi, tu fais le con, et moi, je te dis quand tu le fais. Écoute, je sais que tu veux bien faire, c'est juste que je n'aimerais pas que tu t'en mordes les doigts.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, je gère. Je pourrais quand même venir pleurer dans ton giron s'ils sont méchants avec moi ? Et tu m'apporteras un chocolat chaud au lit ? Avec de la guimauve ?

— Espère, crétin », rétorqua Rhodey avec un sourire qui démentait ses paroles.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, en évitant soigneusement de revenir sur le « cas Rogers ». Tony le questionna sur ses prochaines missions, James voulut savoir s'il voyait quelqu'un et lui demanda d'embrasser Pep pour lui.

Quand le milliardaire eut payé la note, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Le chauffeur de Tony l'attendait sur le trottoir devant le restaurant et lui ouvrit la portière. Quand Tony fut assis dans la voiture, il descendit la vitre côté passager :

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ?

— Sûr et certain. Je préfère marcher un peu, c'est bon pour la digestion.

— Comme tu veux, lieutenant.

— Fais attention à toi, mon pote.

— Toujours, sourit Tony. Hé, mon pote ?

— Oui ?

— Le terrain que j'ai promis à Justin...

— Oui ?

— Ce ne sera pas rendu public avant plusieurs semaines, mais la commission de l'urbanisme s'apprête à rendre son verdict : la zone sur laquelle se situe mon terrain sera déclarée zone verte, le terrain est donc inconstructible et ne vaut même pas le prix des arbres qu'on va y planter.

— Tu le sais depuis quand ? fit Rhodes, interloqué.

— J'ai été officieusement prévenu quelques jours avant de l'agiter sous le nez de Hammer, répondit Tony avec un large sourire. Tu vois : on peut jouer les dames patronnesses et rester un vrai requin. Rassuré sur mon état mental ? »


	6. Le déménagement

Excellente année 2017 à vous toutes. Comme je reste une incurable optimiste, j'espère vraiment que 2017 sera moins horrible que 2016. Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches, restez soudés et profitez, profitez encore. Bisous !

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

« Du pissenlit. Une tisane de fleurs de pissenlit, trois fois par jour. J'ajouterais du chardon-marie, vu votre état, ce ne serait pas du luxe », dit la jeune femme d'un air pénétré.

Quand Tony était arrivé devant l'immeuble de Saint Nicholas Avenue, elle lui était littéralement rentré dedans et sa pile de cartons d'emballage vides s'était retrouvée sur le trottoir. Il s'était obligeamment précipité et l'avait aidée à ramasser ses cartons avant de l'accompagner à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La demoiselle avait souri, l'avait remercié et ne l'avait plus lâché. Elle s'appelait Wanda - parce que ses parents étaient fans du film, vous savez, le poisson ? expliqua-t-elle - habitait l'immeuble et était naturopathe. Elle se méfiait de l'allopathie et était persuadée que la plupart des maux de la terre pouvaient être traités par les plantes. Après avoir regardé Tony dans les yeux, elle avait établi son diagnostic : le foie de Tony devait être nettoyé, et rapidement encore. Si Tony ne savait pas où trouver du pissenlit ou du chardon-marie, elle se ferait un plaisir de lui en procurer. Tout en montant l'escalier, Tony l'écouta pépier comme un joli petit oiseau, ses larges créoles cliquetant à chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui, sa jupe longue dansant autour d'elle. Le milliardaire sourit poliment avant d'annoncer qu'il était arrivé.

« Vous allez chez Steve ? Quelle coïncidence ! Moi aussiiiii ! », s'exclama Wanda en battant des mains comme une enfant. Une enfant de 25 ans qui passa le bras sous celui de Tony en lui décochant un grand sourire. « Il n'y a pas que le foie qu'il va falloir me soigner, Tony. De la racine de rhodiola, voilà qui devrait- »

Steve vint ouvrir la porte à ce moment, au grand soulagement de Tony.

« Bonjour Wanda, bonjour Tony, vous avez déjà fait connaissance ? sourit le blond.

— Tony m'a aidée à porter mes cartons. N'est-ce pas adorable de sa paaart ? dit-elle en traînant sur la dernière syllabe, avec une légère pointe d'accent que Tony ne parvint pas à identifier.

— Ce n'était pas grand chose, vraiment.

— Et modeste, en plus ! Galant et modeste. Steve, tu as décidément des amis charmants mais tu nous les caches, petit cachottier, fit-elle en agitant l'index devant le nez de Steve. À ce propos, le beau James n'est pas encore arrivé ? », demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle avec une moue pleine d'espoir.

Tony se demanda si elle ne fumait pas sa racine de rhodiotruc pour s'extasier ainsi sur tout et n'importe quoi.

« Bucky attend une livraison au restaurant, il nous rejoindra d'ici une heure ou deux -

— Wanda ! hurla Alma en se précipitant dans les bras de la jeune femme. Je suis trop contente que tu sois là, on va bien s'amuser toutes les trois. Et Tony est venu aussi, s'exclama-t-elle en enlaçant les jambes du brun. C'est trop bien, Angie est déjà là, on est en train de ranger ma chambre. Et oncle Buck sera bientôt là, lui aussi, continua-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

— Alma, l'interrompit son père. Aujourd'hui, on range nos affaires pour aller dans l'autre appartement, tu te rappelles ? Ce n'est pas un goûter d'anniversaire.

— Oui, papa. Je sais. Mais ça va être sympa quand même, même si on va ranger.

— Oui, Steve, nous allons ranger dans la bonne humeur. Et j'ai apporté de la menthe poliot et du fenugrec pour nous concocter une bonne tisane stimulante en cas de baisse d'énergie », renchérit Wanda avant qu'Alma ne la prenne par la main et ne l'entraîne vers sa chambre.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Steve se tourna vers Tony en souriant :

« Alors, qu'a-t-elle voulu vous soigner ?

— Mon foie, à grand renfort de pissenlit et de chardon.

— Si ce n'est que ça, ça va, rit-il. Elle est adorable même si elle peut aussi être un peu... fatigante. Parfois, je me dis que si elle s'entend si bien avec Alma, c'est parce qu'elles ont le même âge dans leur tête.

— C'est votre voisine ?

— Oui, Wanda est celle à qui Alma a conseillé d'arrêter de se teindre les cheveux "en jaune", expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Depuis, elles ne se quittent plus et Wanda m'a dépanné plus d'une fois en gardant Alma. »

Tony ne parvint pas à maîtriser complétement un froncement de sourcil.

« Elle a l'air complètement à l'ouest, c'est vrai, mais elle a un don avec les gosses, ça se passe toujours bien avec elle. Par contre, inquiétez-vous si elle sort son tarot, rit-il.

— Je m'en souviendrai. On commence par quoi ?

— On va s'occuper du salon en premier. Venez, je vais vous présenter les parents d'Angie. »

Les présentations faites, - le père d'Angélique avait beau ne pas être très grand, il était déjà plus grand que Tony, constata ce dernier avec dépit - chacun s'attela à emballer, protéger et ranger dans des cartons. Les meubles devaient être démontés pour pouvoir quitter Saint Nicholas Avenue et rejoindre le garde-meubles gracieusement mis à leur disposition par Hammer. Tony entreprit de démonter le buffet pendant que son hôte allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée avant de revenir dans la pièce, accompagné par un homme brun, athlétique et souriant.

« Tony, je vous présente Sam. Je crois que je vous ai déjà parlé de lui, non ? Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'Armée du salut.

— Enchanté, Sam, fit Tony en tendant la main.

— Salut, Tony, répondit l'autre avec un sourire éblouissant. Un coup de main pour finir de démonter ce truc ? »

Avec l'aide de Sam Wilson, finir de démonter le buffet fut un jeu d'enfant. Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient pratiquement fini de démonter tout ce qui devait l'être dans la pièce et Steve dut intervenir pour leur signifier que cette commode était un meuble de famille extrêmement délicat, merci de ne pas y toucher.

Tony et Sam se sourirent et décidèrent qu'ils avaient bien mérité une petite pause. Ils se rendirent alors dans la cuisine où, autour d'un café, la conversation, d'abord anodine, prit vite un tour personnel. Tony apprit que Sam avait été parachutiste et qu'il avait quitté l'armée deux ans auparavant, suite à un « accident ». Au ton employé, Tony devina que ce n'était pas Sam qui avait été victime de l'accident en question mais le regard douloureux et la mâchoire crispée de Sam le dissuadèrent de poser plus de questions. Depuis son départ de l'armée, Sam aidait les anciens soldats rentrant de la guerre et offrait également un soutien psychologique aux « êtres cabossés par la vie » à l'antenne locale de l'Armée du salut. Tony, qui avait deviné depuis longtemps où cette discussion allait aboutir, sourit.

« À quel moment aviez-vous prévu de m'offrir de passer vous voir, juste pour discuter de ma situation ? dit-il, plus amusé que fâché.

— Pile maintenant, en fait, rigola Sam. Steve m'a parlé de vous. Il vous aime bien et souhaiterait vous aider-

— Alors il vous a demandé de passer, sachant que je serai là ?

— Nope. Il m'a demandé de passer parce que je suis un pro du tournevis. Juré ! fit-il en ouvrant les bras. Mais on s'est aussi dit que si, pendant qu'on démontait quelques meubles, je pouvais vous convaincre de passer, alors ça vaudrait le coup », répondit Sam avec un sourire et une sincérité désarmants.

Le gars lui plaisait. Il lui rappelait un peu Rhodey par sa franchise et son sourire. Tony n'était même plus exaspéré par l'ardeur que mettait Steve à vouloir l'aider. _Encore heureux, après tout ce que tu fais dans le dos de Steve, tu ne vas pas en plus lui reprocher de vouloir être sympa. Lui, au moins, il ne se fait pas passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas._ Ce n'est pas parce que je pense à toi que je te demande ton avis, James.

« Je ne me sens pas plus mal que la plupart des habitants de cette ville, sourit Tony. Mais si j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide, je viendrai vous voir, promis.

— Vous avez intérêt, rétorqua Sam, ou vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre Steve.

— Il est terrible, hein ?

— Trop. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'on devrait s'y remettre, avant qu'il nous tombe dessus. »

Riant tous les deux, ils s'attaquèrent au dernier meuble encore sur pieds. Ils riaient toujours quand Steve revint, accompagné d'un grand brun - il allait devoir s'y faire, tous les amis et connaissances de Steve semblaient plus grands que Tony - à la mine particulièrement maussade. Le nouvel arrivant le fixa de longues secondes sans parler et Tony se sentit comme un gamin sur le point de se faire gronder par la maîtresse.

« Salut Bucky, ça roule ? le salua Sam, rompant enfin le silence.

— Sam, fit le nouvel arrivant avec un simple hochement de la tête.

— Comment ça se passe au restaurant ? Les affaires sont bonnes ? demanda Sam, nullement découragé par la sécheresse du ton.

— Ça va », répondit le dénommé Bucky sans daigner sourire. Son regard froid était braqué sur Tony qui commençait à trouver l'atmosphère pesante.

« C'est vous, Tony ? »

Le ton était carrément glacial et Tony eut le sentiment de se trouver sur les bancs des accusés. Restait à connaître le crime qu'on lui reprochait.

« C'est bien moi, répondit-il en s'efforçant de rester enjoué. Et vous êtes donc le fameux oncle Buck ? », dit-il en tendant la main.

L'homme regarda sa main comme s'il le soupçonnait d'y dissimuler une grenade miniature avant de la lui serrer, comme à contrecœur.

« Je suis James Buchanan Barnes, rectifia-t-il. Ce sont mes amis qui m'appellent Buck. »

Ah. Tony se faisait préciser d'entrée de jeu de quel côté de la barrière il se trouvait. Très bien. Aucun problème.

« Bucky, intervint Steve, Tony est gentiment venu nous aider à déménager. Il est-

— J'aurais pu le faire moi-même, le coupa l'autre.

— Sûrement, mais, grâce à l'aide de tous ceux qui ont _gentiment_ , reprit Steve d'un ton ferme, proposé un coup de main, nous en aurons bientôt fini. Les parents d'Angie sont également venus, ils sont en train de démonter l'armoire d'Alma, aidés par Wanda et-

— Quoi ?! Elle est là aussi, l'autre dingue ?

— Bucky ! Tu es vraiment obligé de te montrer blessant ? Wanda est une gentille fille et Alma l'adore-

— Ta fille a cinq ans, et Wanda en a à peine plus dans sa tête », rétorqua Bucky.

C'était intéressant de voir à quel point les deux amis se rejoignaient sur l'âge mental de la jeune femme. Bucky se montrait juste aussi intraitable que Steve était bienveillant.

« Oncle Buck ! s'exclama Alma. Je savais bien que j'avais entendu quelqu'un arriver ! Tu tombes bien, on n'arrive pas à démonter mon lit », dit l'enfant en souriant.

Tony fut aux premières loges pour assister à la métamorphose de Grumpy Cat Bucky. Dès qu'Alma apparut, l'air maussade disparut, remplacé par un large et franc sourire, et son regard s'éclaira. Débarrassé de sa face de constipé chronique, James Barnes était un beau garçon et Tony comprit pourquoi Steve avait pu penser que Peggy était attirée par lui. Il prit délicatement la petite fille dans ses bras et lui assura qu'il allait s'occuper de ce lit récalcitrant.

La petite Angie, venue voir ce que faisait son amie, eut aussi droit à un sourire, et même à un bisou.

« Angie, c'est bon, oncle Buck est arrivé. Il va y arriver, lui », dit Alma, toute fière de son "oncle".

Angélique hocha la tête sans répondre et se dirigea vers Tony.

« Bonjour, Tony. Tu as amené ton manteau ?

— Bonjour, Angie. Non, pas aujourd'hui.

— C'est dommage. Maman aurait pu te le recoudre », dit la petite, déçue.

Quel dommage, en effet. Ledit manteau était resté à la tour, Tony ayant opté pour une tenue décontractée et surtout, moins voyante.

« T'as vu mon papa ? Il a amené sa doudoune pour toi.

— Je l'ai vu, répondit Tony en prenant une grande inspiration. Mais je crois qu'elle ne va pas m'aller, malheureusement, fit-il avec un air faussement désolé.

— Tu crois ? Mon papa est pourtant moins grand que Steve ou que Buck. »

 _Angélique, vainqueur par KO_ , rigola Rhodes. La ferme, Maverick.

L'air déçu, Angie regagna la chambre de son amie d'où provenaient des gloussement ravis. Probablement Wanda en transe devant le « beau James ».

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tony, il est comme ça avec pratiquement tout le monde, cela n'a rien de personnel, le rassura Sam.

— Ah. Même avec vous ?

— Pour vous donner une idée, il ne m'appelle par mon prénom que depuis deux mois. Avant, j'étais juste "l'autre là-bas".

— Sympa, grimaça Tony.

— N'est-ce pas ? sourit Sam. Même si j'en ai vu d'autres, j'ai passé un bon moment à me demander ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire. Maintenant que je connais un peu leur histoire, je comprends mieux. Vous savez, ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance et Bucky s'est toujours comporté comme un grand frère vis-à-vis de Steve. Il-

— Oui, Steve m'a raconté comment il était, gamin, et comment son ami volait à son secours.

— Oh ? Il ne se confie pas facilement, pourtant, dit Sam en le regardant d'un autre œil. Évidemment, Steve n'a plus besoin d'être protégé physiquement mais je crois que Buck le voit toujours comme le petit gars malingre qu'il doit défendre, même si les menaces ne sont plus d'ordre physique. Il pense que Steve est trop confiant et que le monde est plein de sales types prêts à abuser de sa gentillesse. Alors, dès qu'un inconnu approche de trop près Steve, le malheureux doit s'attendre à avoir Buck sur le dos.

— Vous êtes rassurant, Sam.

— Je vous préviens, juste pour que vous ne flippiez pas trop. Préparez-vous à un interrogatoire serré.

— Vous voulez vraiment que je prenne mes jambes à mon cou, Sam ?

— Ça dépend, Tony. Vous courez vite ? »

* * *

Bucky avait démonté le lit d'Alma sous les encouragements énamourés de Wanda. Alma, avec l'aide d'Angie, avait fini de ranger ses livres et ses jouets dans des cartons. Les parents d'Angie finissaient d'emballer la vaisselle dans la cuisine pendant que Sam, Steve et Tony posaient enfin leurs tournevis.

« Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait été si vite, déclara Steve, ravi. Merci encore pour votre aide, c'est vraiment sympa d'être venus.

— Tu croyais vraiment qu'on t'aurait laissé tomber, Steve ? sourit Sam.

— Non, mais ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on peut compter sur les autres », répondit Steve en regardant Tony.

Tony sourit mais ne saisit pas la perche tendue par le blond.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

— Il reste bien encore deux-trois choses mais cela peut attendre. Nous avons tous mérité une vraie pause et Bucky a ramené plein de bonnes choses du restaurant. »

* * *

Bucky, grand vainqueur du lit récalcitrant, avait fait un retour triomphal au salon, escorté par Angie, Alma et Wanda.

« Jaaames ! Vous êtes tellement fort, c'est impressionnant. Comment faites-vous pour avoir des biceps pareils ? s'exclama Wanda, avec l'air extatique de celle qui a vu la Vierge.

— Musculation », répondit l'autre du bout des lèvres.

S'il pensait la décourager en économisant ses paroles, il en fut pour ses frais.

« Oh, mais bien sûr ! Je devrais en faire, moi aussi, mais j'ai tellement peur de faire un faux mouvement et de me blesser... Si vous vouliez bien me montrer quelques gestes de base, je serai plus rassurée, demanda-t-elle avec une moue qu'elle espérait irrésistible.

— Pas trop le temps », rétorqua Grumpy Bucky.

Tony et Sam échangèrent un regard ravi avant que le milliardaire ne tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Vu le regard noir de _Jaaames,_ mieux valait éviter de piquer un fou rire devant lui. Sam intervint courageusement :

« Si vous voulez, Wanda, je peux vous donner quelques cours.

— Sam, vous êtes un amour, _vous,_ répondit-elle en adressant un regard déçu à Bucky. J'en serais ravie. Montrez-moi donc comment avoir des bras puissants comme les vôtres », fit-elle en passant le bras sous celui de Sam pour l'entraîner vers le fond de la pièce.

Sam Wilson attrapa deux bouteilles d'eau et commença à lui expliquer gentiment comment elle pouvait facilement travailler sa tonicité musculaire.

Tony sourit et se retourna pour faire face à Bucky. Merde. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

« Vous. Vous venez m'aider en cuisine. »

Ce n'était pas une suggestion, ce type lui donnait carrément un ordre et n'attendait clairement pas qu'il se dérobe.

Tony le suivit donc jusqu'à la cuisine. Avant d'y entrer, il vit Sam articuler « ça va aller, Tony ». Son regard inquiet venait brouiller le message.


	7. Bucky

La porte refermée derrière lui, Tony prit une profonde inspiration avant d'attraper un tablier, de le nouer autour de sa taille et de demander crânement :

« Alors, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

L'autre le regarda sans rien dire. L'examina, plutôt. En fait, Tony eut l'impression d'être littéralement disséqué sur place.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? », demanda-t-il, résolu à garder son calme.

Toujours rien. Bucky se contentait de le fixer, les bras croisés et le regard noir.

« Très bien. Puisque vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, finalement, je vais rejoindre les autres », fit Tony en retirant son tablier. Il voulait bien rester calme mais il y avait des limites. Il n'était pas venu pour subir les sautes d'humeur d'oncle Buck. Si celui-ci voulait jouer, qu'il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

Au moment où il passait devant Bucky pour regagner le salon, ce dernier l'empoigna fermement par le bras.

« Nous devons parler », dit-il sans hausser le ton.

Tony planta résolument le regard dans celui - toujours aussi glacial - de l'ami d'enfance de Steve. Face à un prédateur, ne pas montrer de signes de nervosité. _Très bien, Bear Grylls. Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?_

Décidé à ne pas faire d'esclandre, - après tout, il n'était pas chez lui - Tony offrit son plus beau sourire à M. Grognon et répondit :

« Je vous écoute, _Jaaames_ », dit-il en imitant délibérément la prononciation de Wanda. Peut-être pas une bonne idée d'aller taquiner ainsi la bête mais Tony se sentait d'humeur joueuse.

« Steven est mon ami.

— Je sais.

— Je n'ai pas fini, fit Bucky en haussant le sourcil. Ne m'interrompez pas, je n'aime pas ça.

— Dans ce cas, allez droit au but. J'ai peut-être mieux à faire que de rester planté dans cette cuisine à attendre que vous me délivriez votre petit discours. »

Bucky sourit dangereusement et s'approcha encore de Tony. Il prit quelques secondes pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur avant de finalement demander :

« Justement, Tony. Que faites-vous dans la vie, à part vous taper l'incruste ? »

Dieu que Tony détestait ce petit rictus suffisant. Ce type croyait vraiment lui faire peur ?

« Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, _Bucky._

— Et moi, je crois que si. Steve est trop confiant mais moi, j'ai les yeux bien ouverts. Que lui voulez-vous ?

— Vous êtes sa nounou ? Vous savez que Steve est un grand garçon maintenant, et qu'il devrait pouvoir faire ce qu'il souhaite sans avoir besoin d'un chaperon ?

— J'aimerais bien, ricana Bucky. Mais, tant qu'il ramassera des types douteux dans la rue pour les ramener chez lui, je douterai de ses facultés à s'assumer comme "un grand garçon". Vous pourriez être n'importe qui et il vous invite à manger chez lui ?! Et il vous laisse tout seul avec la petite, en plus ?! »

La voix de Bucky s'était finalement élevée à la mention d'Alma. Tony dut reconnaître qu'il marquait un point. Steve le connaissait à peine quand il lui avait proposé de partager leur repas. Il aurait pu être un dangereux détraqué ou, plus simplement, un voleur en quête d'un mauvais coup, mais Steve l'avait accueilli chez lui avec une candeur désarmante et, pour tout dire, alarmante. Et s'il ne s'était agi que de lui, cela aurait pu passer, mais le bien-être d'une enfant était également en jeu. Il comprenait d'autant mieux les inquiétudes de Bucky qu'il s'était également demandé si Steve invitait souvent des SDF chez lui.

Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Je comprends. Vraiment, je vous comprends. Je me suis aussi demandé si c'était une habitude chez lui d'inviter de parfaits inconnus à dîner et-

— J'espère bien que non, l'interrompit l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel. Même si cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il ne voit pas le mal, il faut que les autres le voient pour lui. Vous comprendrez donc que je préfère me méfier, de vous, ou des autres. Et que, tant que je verrai des gens comme vous traîner par ici, je continuerai à jouer les chaperons, _Tony_. »

Que répondre à ça ? Bucky avait beau en faire des tonnes, il n'avait pas tort, Tony était le premier à le reconnaître.

« Alors ?

— Alors, quoi ?

— Comment gagnez-vous votre vie ?

— Je crois toujours que cela ne vous regarde pas. Écoutez, Barnes, je comprends vos inquiétudes mais je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention envers Steve. Ou Alma. Il faudra vous contenter de ça, asséna-t-il alors que James s'apprêtait à rétorquer. Barnes, sérieusement ? Vous croyez que je suis quoi ? Un voleur ? Sans vouloir froisser personne, je ne crois pas que Steve dispose de beaucoup de biens susceptibles d'intéresser un voleur. Un tueur en série ? Vu sa stature, Steve me mettrait facilement à terre, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Steve dit lui-même que vous êtes un peu dérangé, commença Bucky, nullement découragé.

— Vraiment ?

— Bon, d'accord, il n'a peut-être pas employé ce terme, concéda Bucky. Mais c'était l'idée générale. Comment être sûr que vous n'aurez pas... »

Il s'interrompit, apparemment gêné. Merde. Si même James Buchanan Barnes était gêné, ça devait être grave. Il grimaça en devinant finalement ce qui agitait Bucky. Putain, on en était vraiment là ? Il tenta de se calmer en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas père. C'était probablement une inquiétude raisonnable. Dérangeante, mais raisonnable. Il soupira et déclara, la voix blanche :

« Je vous promets de ne pas rester seul avec Alma, puisque c'est ce qui vous inquiète. »

Bucky nota son trouble et son expression s'adoucit légèrement.

« Bien... C'est bien.

— Ouais. C'est... bizarre mais... laissez tomber, c'est trop glauque. »

Bucky se contenta de hausser les épaules. Au temps pour la compassion. Tony ressentit l'envie pressante d'échapper à l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce et se dirigea vivement vers la porte, sans que Bucky n'essaie cette fois de le retenir.

Il se retourna tout de même avant de tourner la poignée.

« Euh... Barnes ?

— Hum ?

— Steve était dans le couloir pendant que je lisais une histoire à Alma. Il est sûrement moins confiant que vous semblez le croire. »

* * *

« Ça va, Tony ? », demanda Sam en posant la main sur son épaule.

Tony se retourna et sourit.

« Je suis encore en vie.

— Je vois ça. Il ne vous a pas trop malmené ?

— Ce n'était pas la conversation la plus amicale que j'aie eue, mais personne n'a sorti son Uzi », le rassura Tony.

Sam soupira.

« Steve est sorti chercher du pain alors, évidemment, Bucky en a profité pour vous tomber dessus. Il va vraiment falloir que je parle à Steve. Bucky ne peut pas continuer à dire ou faire n'importe quoi sous prétexte de "protéger" son ami.

— Laissez tomber.

— Non, pas cette fois. Vous avez vraiment l'air secoué, Tony.

— C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'on me parle comme ça. Mais, même si cela ne faisait pas plaisir à entendre, ce qu'il m'a dit était sensé alors, vraiment, laissez tomber. Personne n'a été blessé et l'appartement est intact, passons à autre chose.

— Je-

— On n'en parle plus, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être une source de problèmes et ce n'était pas si grave. »

Sam parut sur le point de répliquer mais finit par secouer la tête.

« D'accord, je ne lui parlerai pas. Pour l'instant, précisa-t-il. Venez, Tony, la cuisine de Bucky est plus chaleureuse que son attitude. »

* * *

Le repas fut effectivement, et malgré tout, très joyeux. Bucky avait confectionné un tochitură, un plat typique du pays d'origine de ses parents. La « toquitoura », comme essaya de le prononcer Tony, consistait en un mélange de bœuf et de poulet dans une sauce tomate fortement aillée, accompagné d'une sorte de polenta. Tout comme le ragoût que lui avait naguère offert Alma, le visuel n'était guère engageant mais le goût était délicieux. Tony fut surpris de se découvrir affamé et dévora littéralement le contenu de son assiette, faisant descendre le tout à l'aide d'un vin blanc très liquoreux. Son humeur s'allégea au fur et à mesure que le contenu de son verre disparaissait et que son estomac se remplissait.

Sam, assis à côté de lui, semblait dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Il mangeait, buvait, racontait des anecdotes amusantes sur la vie à l'armée avant de se lever pour resservir tout le monde en tamaioasa. Tout le monde riait, même Grumpy Bucky, assis entre Angie et Alma. Surpris de ne pas entendre le rire si particulier de Wanda, Tony tourna la tête vers la jeune femme à sa droite.

« Ça va, Wanda ? »

Elle cessa de fixer Bucky pour le regarder.

« Ça va, fit-elle en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

— Vous avez à peine touché à votre assiette. Vous n'aimez pas ? Vous voulez que j'aille voir si je peux vous trouver autre chose ?

— Non, ça va, merci. C'est juste que je n'ai pas très faim. Et toute cette viande... j'ai un peu de mal, fit-elle avec une petite moue dégoûtée.

— Vous pouvez peut-être prendre un peu plus de mamalina, mamalala, enfin ce truc qui ressemble à de la polenta, là.

— De la mămăligă, Tony, sourit Wanda. Cela s'appelle de la mămăligă. Non, ne vous embêtez pas, c'est bon.

— Vous êtes sûre ?

— Oui. Vous êtes gentil, Tony. C'est un homme comme vous qu'il me faudrait, soupira-t-elle.

— Ah ? Je croyais que l'homme qu'il vous fallait était un grand brun ténébreux à l'air pas commode », la taquina Tony.

La belle rougit violemment.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ?

— Un peu, oui », sourit Tony.

Wanda ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses grands yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Bucky qui faisait des grimaces pour faire rire Angélique et Alma.

« Pourquoi je tombe toujours amoureuse des hommes qui ne sont pas faits pour moi ? », demanda-t-elle enfin d'une voix lasse.

Ah. Tony n'était pas exactement le mieux placé pour répondre à cette question mais les grands yeux humides de la jeune femme le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il tenta de la faire sourire.

« Je ne sais pas si James est fait pour quelqu'un sur cette terre. À part pour Morticia Adams, peut-être ? »

Le rire de Wanda salua sa pitoyable tentative d'humour. Elle posa une main légère sur son bras.

« Vous êtes vraiment gentil, Tony.

— Ça, je n'en suis pas sûr, sourit le milliardaire. Mais je peux peut-être vous donner un conseil ?

— Je vous écoute, dit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

— Souriez, Wanda. Ne laissez pas croire aux autres qu'ils vous atteignent. Vous êtes charmante et si James ne le réalise pas, tant pis pour lui. Mais cela ne sert à rien de pleurer. Il faut sourire, toujours, même quand tout se brise et qu'il y a des nuages dans le ciel, chantonna-t-il. Vous trouverez que la vie en vaut la peine si...

— Si je souris, tout simplement ? [1] termina Wanda en riant. Merci, Tony, c'est un bon conseil, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

— Wanda est amoureuse de Tony ! Wanda est amoureuse de Tony ! », claironna Alma, ravie.

Tony lui sourit pendant que Bucky leur lançait un regard suspicieux.

* * *

Le repas terminé et la table débarrassée, les convives s'attelèrent - avec un peu moins d'ardeur qu'en début de matinée, digestion oblige - à finir de démonter et de ranger. Si les adultes étaient un peu plus lents, Angie et Alma étaient, elles, dans un état de surexcitation nuisible à l'avancement du déménagement. Les parents d'Angie décidèrent donc de les emmener prendre l'air pendant que Sam et Bucky partaient voir si la cave était convenablement vidée. Wanda s'excusa et remonta dans son appartement où l'attendait une cliente venue chercher un remède contre la rétention d'eau. Elle allait sûrement avoir droit à une décoction de reine-des-près ou de grande ortie, se dit Tony. Resté seul dans le salon, il tourna vite en rond et partit à la recherche de Steve.

Personne dans la cuisine, personne dans le couloir, personne dans la chambre d'Alma... il hésita devant la porte entrouverte de la dernière pièce mais finit par demander d'un ton hésitant :

« Euh... Steve ? »

Le blond sursauta et laissa tomber ce qu'il tenait à la main.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. Je venais juste voir si vous aviez encore besoin d'aide », dit-il avant de se baisser pour aider Steve à ramasser.

Il resta un instant interdit. En tombant, le grand carton à dessin que tenait Steve s'était ouvert, laissant le contenu s'en échapper et plusieurs œuvres jonchaient à présent le plancher. Certaines figuraient l'appartement des Rogers mais le trait, délicat et affirmé, le présentait sous un jour différent. Ce n'était plus l'appartement, humide et modeste, que connaissait Tony. Les jouets d'enfant qui traînaient partout et les meubles, trop imposants pour la pièce, n'évoquaient plus le désordre et l'exiguïté. Sous le trait de l'artiste, le lieu devenait chaleureux et plein de vie et Tony comprit pourquoi Steve n'avait pas envie de le quitter. Ce que Steve n'avait su lui faire passer avec des mots, il l'exprimait parfaitement avec des crayons. Parce que Tony ne doutait pas une seconde que c'était bien Rogers l'auteur de ces dessins. Un autre représentait un bébé endormi dans son berceau. Ses longs cils projetaient une ombre charmante sur ses joues roses et les lèvres de l'enfant semblaient prêtes à téter. Mais la majorité des œuvres représentait Peggy. Le milliardaire saisit un feuillet et l'observa longuement. Sur celui-ci, Margaret tournait légèrement le regard vers la gauche, menton fièrement dressé et bouche entrouverte. Tony fut littéralement suffoqué par l'impression de sensualité et de puissance qui se dégageait de l'œuvre.

« Non, ça va. Je rangeais juste quelques trucs sans importance, dit Steve en haussant les épaules.

— Je ne qualifierais pas ceci de "trucs sans importance", sourit Tony. J'ignorais que vous saviez dessiner.

— Ce n'est pas grand chose, répondit l'autre avec un sourire gêné.

— Pas grand chose ? Vous rigolez, j'espère ? C'est magnifique. Vos dessins ont l'air si vivants, même quand vous représentez votre appartement, c'est juste... incroyable, rétorqua Tony, en regrettant de ne pas trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

— Merci, Tony.

— Vous dessinez depuis longtemps ? Ou avez-vous appris ?

— Je dessine depuis que je suis gamin. J'avais commencé à étudier aux Beaux-Arts mais... ma mère est morte et le dessin, ça ne paie pas trop. Alors, j'ai changé d'orientation et je suis devenu infirmier.

— C'est dommage.

— Pourquoi ? J'aime être infirmier, cela me donne l'impression d'être utile.

— Bien sûr. Je me suis mal exprimé. Je trouve juste dommage que vous ayez dû abandonner une voie pour laquelle vous êtes manifestement doué.

— Je peux toujours dessiner, même si je travaille à l'hôpital.

— Vous le faites ?

— Non, soupira Steve. Ce portrait, dit-il en désignant celui que tenait toujours Tony, est le dernier que j'ai réalisé. J'ai arrêté quand Margaret est tombée malade.

— Je suis désolé.

— C'est la vie », fit Steve en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules.

Évidemment. Les œuvres de Steve étaient pleines de vie, elles exprimaient un bonheur simple et sincère, l'amour qu'il portait à sa femme éclatait dans chacun de ses traits de crayon. Le cancer de Peggy avait aussi tué l'inspiration de Steve. Il comprenait mais trouvait toujours cela dommage.

« Cela ne vous manque pas ?

— Hier, je vous aurais répondu non, sans hésiter. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas. Je me rappelle comme je me sentais bien à chaque fois que je tenais un pinceau ou un crayon. Je devrais peut-être réessayer.

— Oui, vous devriez. Vous avez pensé à présenter vos œuvres à quelqu'un ?

— À part mes amis, vous voulez dire ? Non.

— Eh bien, vous devriez aussi. Je connais- »

Tony s'interrompit avant de dire qu'il connaissait un patron de galerie qui pourrait jeter un œil sur les dessins de Steve Rogers. Après Stark Industries et sa tour au cœur de Manhattan, cela aurait fait beaucoup.

« Je suis passé devant une galerie l'autre jour, se reprit-il. Ils veulent y présenter de nouveaux artistes new-yorkais, vous pourriez peut-être passer, juste pour avoir l'avis d'un professionnel ?

— Votre enthousiasme me flatte, rit Steve mais ce sont juste des souvenirs de famille, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une œuvre aboutie.

— Et moi je vous dis que vous êtes doué. Non, vous avez un sacré putain de talent, Steve !

— Langage ! », fit une voix amusée derrière lui.

Tony se retourna pour voir que Bucky s'était glissé dans la chambre sans qu'il l'ait entendu. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il les écoutait.

« D'habitude, tu ne laisses passer aucun écart de langage, Steve. Tu te relâches sur tes vieux jours ? rigola Bucky.

— Tu as réagi avant que j'aie pu le faire, répondit Steve en souriant.

— Faites gaffe, Tony, au prochain gros mot, Steve vous nettoiera la bouche au savon. »

Steve rit de bonne grâce.

« C'est vrai que je n'aime pas la grossièreté. Je ne veux pas que ma fille se mette à jurer comme un charretier.

— D'accord, désolé, s'excusa Tony. Mais cela ne change pas ce que je pense : vous avez du talent, Steve.

— Oh oui, il a de l'or au bout des doigts, je me tue à le lui dire », surenchérit Bucky en adressant un sourire rayonnant à Steve.

Ce jour-là, dans la chambre de Steve, Tony comprit deux choses. D'abord, que la pauvre Wanda aurait beaucoup de mal à arriver à ses fins avec le « beau Jaaames ». Ensuite, que, si Bucky avait eu le béguin pour quelqu'un dans le couple Rogers, ce n'était sûrement pas pour Peggy.

 **OoO**

* * *

[1] Paroles (traduites par mes soins) de _Smile_ , titre composé par Charles Chaplin et interprété - entre autres - par Robert Downey Jr.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

J'adore lire vos impressions et vos spéculations sur la suite. :) Je dois juste préciser une chose : dans cet UA, Tony est certes milliardaire mais il n'est pas le « playboy médiatique » du MCU, ce qui explique que ni Steve, ni Bucky ne l'aient reconnu, tout comme je suis incapable de vous dire à quoi ressemble le fondateur de Zara. ;)


	8. Trianon Palace

Dieu que c'était clinquant. À faire passer la Trump Tower pour un modèle de bon goût et de sobriété. Bah, maintenant que certains journalistes n'hésitaient plus à comparer la tour du président-milliardaire au château de Versailles, il ne fallait pas non plus s'étonner que Justin Hammer soit allé débaucher ce qui se faisait de pire en matière d'architectes d'intérieur. Restait juste à espérer que la Hammer Tower ne soit pas qualifiée de « Trianon new-yorkais » ou, en représailles à cette attaque intolérable à leur patrimoine, les Français finiraient par réclamer aux Américains la restitution de la statue de la Liberté.

Tony grinça des dents devant cette débauche de marbre et de dorures et sentit arriver un monstrueux mal de crâne. Et il n'était encore que dans le hall de l'immeuble, putain ! Le regard suspicieux du gardien le dissuada de mettre ses lunettes de soleil dans l'entrée. Le gars - Heimdall, selon son badge - l'avait déjà observé sous toutes les coutures avant de vérifier que son nom figurait bien sur le registre des invités de M. Rogers alors, maintenant qu'il avait été autorisé à mettre un pied dans le sanctuaire, autant ne pas se faire remarquer. Il eut un bref sourire et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sentant toujours le regard inquisiteur de Heimdall posé sur lui. Il se demanda vaguement s'il allait trouver des boutons d'appel en diamant et un boîtier de commande en platine mais l'ascenseur était relativement sobre, comparé au reste. L'appareil s'éleva sans bruit avant de s'arrêter au vingtième étage.

Avant qu'il ait pu frapper, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Steve rayonnant.

« Bonjour, Tony. Vous avez trouvé facilement ?

— Je ne traîne pas souvent dans le quartier mais l'immeuble ne passe pas... inaperçu, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

— C'est vrai, répondit Steve en riant. Je me demande comment je fais pour éviter de déclencher une migraine ophtalmique à chaque fois que je traverse le hall.

— Portez des lunettes de soleil, ce sera plus sûr. »

Riant toujours, Steve l'invita à entrer.

Tony retint un sifflement. Sol en marbre, check. Plafond miroir, check. Fausse commode Louis XV, check. Un sans faute du mauvais goût dès l'entrée. Il suivit son hôte jusqu'au salon, en se demandant s'il ne serait pas inspiré de semer des petits cailloux pour retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Steve s'arrêta - enfin - au centre d'une pièce immense et ouvrit les bras en prononçant un timide « voilà ».

Beau résumé. Tony, devant ce délire de mégalomane, ne sut quoi dire. S'adossant à une colonne « à l'antique » terminée par des feuilles d'acanthe dorées, il prit son temps pour observer les lieux. Devant lui, plusieurs canapés crème à l'aspect pas franchement confortable, couverts de coussins au monogramme de Justin. Un bureau d'inspiration Louis XIV. Une cheminée sur laquelle trônaient des vases de style athénien. La pièce ressemblait à un hall d'exposition où on aurait entreposé les meubles et accessoires les plus chers, sans souci de cohérence. C'était froid, impersonnel et franchement hideux. Continuant son exploration, il leva la tête et retint un fou rire. Cette fois, le plafond n'était pas un miroir mais une peinture représentant une scène mythologique dont Hammer, juché sur un char et couronné de laurier, tenait le rôle principal. Steve et Alma avaient donc hérité - temporairement - du futur appartement de leur propriétaire ? Tony ne savait pas si c'était une chance, étant donné le caractère kitchissime de l'endroit. Le seul point positif de l'appartement était la vue à couper le souffle sur la ville.

« C'est moche, hein ? demanda timidement Steve.

— Non, moche n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Que pensez-vous d'affreux ?

— Je pensais à monstrueux.

— Immonde, proposa Tony.

— Dégueulasse ! », s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, avant de piquer un fou rire.

« Je sais bien que je devrais être reconnaissant au propriétaire pour nous avoir relogés. Et je le suis. Mais, franchement, tout cet argent et aussi peu de goût ? Quel gâchis, dit Steve en secouant la tête. La personne qui m'a fait visiter l'appartement a même essayé de me faire croire qu'il s'agissait du portrait de l'arrière-grand-mère du propriétaire, dit-il en désignant un tableau dans un cadre doré affreusement chargé. Comme si je ne savais pas qu'il s'agit d'une mauvaise copie de _la Rêverie_ de Renoir, soupira-t-il.

— Oui, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que le propriétaire soit un descendant de Jeanne Samary », sourit Tony.

Au regard curieux de Steve, Tony se demanda quelle gaffe il avait bien pu commettre.

« Vous vous intéressez à la peinture, Tony ?

— Euh... Comme tout le monde. J'avais lu une biographie de Renoir, il y a longtemps, et je me rappelle ce tableau. »

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il avait admiré l'œuvre au musée Pouchkine de Moscou. Autant éviter l'appel aux urgences psychiatriques.

Heureusement, Alma arriva au salon à ce moment-là, empêchant Tony de mentir davantage.

« Tony, t'es là ! T'as vu ? Ça brille, hein ? On dirait la salle de bal dans _la Belle et la Bête_ !

— Ça, pour briller, ça brille, lui sourit Tony. Tu vas bien, Alma ?

— Très bien. Je vais te montrer ma chambre, t'as jamais vu ça : pour aller de mon lit aux toilettes, je prends ma trottinette ! », annonça l'enfant avec un clin d'œil.

Décidément, Tony adorait cette gosse.

« M'en parle pas, j'angoisse à l'idée que le GPS déclare forfait et que je ne puisse pas retrouver la sortie, répondit-il en riant.

— Bah, ça, ce serait pas grave, il y a une chambre d'amis, tu n'aurais qu'à dormir ici.

— Faudra que tu me prêtes une trottinette, alors.

— Tu prendras le vélo de papa, ce sera mieux.

— En attendant, viens, Alma, on va faire visiter l'appartement à Tony », intervint Steve.

Le petit visage d'Alma se plissa de contrariété.

« Maintenant ? Mais, papa, c'est l'heure de _My_ _Little_ _Pony_ ! C'est la nouvelle saison en plus ! déclara-t-elle avec une moue tremblante. Je te l'ai dit encore tout à l'heure, je ne veux pas rater le nouvel épisode ! En plus, tu m'avais dit oui !

— Alma...

— Vu la taille de l'appartement, nous pouvons peut-être commencer la visite et Alma me montrera sa chambre... et sa trottinette, dès que l'épisode sera terminé, déclara diplomatiquement Tony.

— Dis oui, papa, dis oui !

— D'accord, capitula son père. Mais juste _My_ _Little_ _Pony_. Tu ne restes pas hypnotisée devant Discovery pendant deux heures.

— Promis ! »

Toute excitée, Alma s'installa dans l'affreux canapé crème pour suivre les nouvelles aventures de Twilight Sparkle et de ses amies.

« Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut aimer ce truc, soupira Steve, dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir.

— Question de génération, Steve. Mes parents trouvaient bien idiot mon amour des comics.

— Batman ? X-Men ?

— Plutôt Captain America, sourit Tony.

— Vraiment ? Je ne vous imaginais pas fan d'un personnage aussi... conventionnel.

— Je pourrais vous écrire une thèse vous expliquant en quoi Captain America est loin d'être un héros conventionnel mais ça m'intéresse : j'ai une tête à lire quoi ? Wolverine ? Deadpool ?

— D'accord, je tire encore des conclusions hâtives, rit Steve. Mais, pour ce que je sais de vous, vous ne semblez pas être le genre d'homme fasciné par l'autorité et la discipline, alors votre choix m'étonne.

— Je vous le dis si vous promettez de ne pas rire, soupira Tony.

— Promis.

— Gamin, j'avais accroché des posters de Captain America dans ma chambre et je lui parlais. Je m'étais mis en tête que, si Captain America protégeait le monde, il pouvait bien me protéger aussi. Avant de dormir, je lui demandais d'éloigner les monstres de sous mon lit, des choses comme ça. Je sais, ça a l'air débile.

— Non, c'est mignon. Sérieusement, c'est adorable.

— Ouais, fit Tony, mal à l'aise. J'avais 9 ans, la dernière fois. Ça fait longtemps que Captain America ne dort plus au-dessus de mon lit », termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Plus depuis que Howard avait décrété que Tony était trop grand pour ces enfantillages. Du jour au lendemain, comics et posters avaient été rangés dans un carton et entreposés au grenier du manoir Stark. Tony se demanda soudain si le carton y était toujours.

« Et voici ma chambre », dit Steve en ouvrant théâtralement les bras et en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

Putain d'Adèle ! Tony aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre. Le reste de l'appartement était une ode au mauvais goût et à la démesure, pourquoi la chambre parentale aurait-elle été différente ? Les décorateurs de Justin avaient juste atteint l'apothéose du kitch dans cette pièce.

Le sol en marbre noir et l'écran géant au mur juraient affreusement avec les meubles en marqueterie. Le lit - immense, évidemment - semblait trôner au centre de la pièce et sa tête de lit en cuir noir contrastait curieusement avec une couette en coton. Levant la tête, il découvrit son regard incrédule dans le plafond-miroir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... réussit-il à articuler.

— Vous ne trouvez pas ça beau ? pouffa Steve.

— Vous faites comment pour réussir à dormir dans ce lupanar ? demanda Tony avec effarement.

— D'abord, je suis infirmier, je suis habitué à dormir n'importe où, n'importe quand.

— C'est une chance, oui, sourit Tony.

— Ensuite, poursuivit Steve, luttant pour garder son sérieux, j'ai procédé à quelques petits "aménagements" pour rendre cette pièce un peu moins, comment dire ?

— Cauchemardesque ? proposa Tony.

— Froide, trancha Steve. J'ai rangé les draps dans la penderie et j'ai mis les miens à la place. Venez, je vais vous montrer. »

L'infirmier incita Tony à le suivre dans le dressing attenant à la chambre et lui désigna des draps de soie soigneusement rangés sur une étagère. Il en déplia un, révélant ainsi le monogramme de Justin. Ce crétin signait tout, des coussins à sa literie. Il avait peur d'oublier son propre nom ou quoi ?

« La soie, c'est froid et ça glisse, expliqua Steve. Alors, j'ai préféré prendre ma couette, même si elle n'est pas aux dimensions du lit.

— Vous avez bien fait. Et ça, c'est quoi ? », demanda-t-il en pointant une silhouette fantomatique recouverte d'un drap.

Sans attendre la réponse à sa question, il tira d'un coup sec sur le drap et resta stupéfait.

« Je ne suis pourtant pas prude mais je n'ai pas envie qu'Alma voie ce truc à chaque fois qu'elle rentre dans ma chambre », dit calmement Steve.

Tu m'étonnes ! Tony croyait se souvenir que, dans l'Antiquité, les Romains plaçaient ce genre de statue dans leur jardin pour éloigner le mauvais œil et protéger les vergers mais il doutait que Justin possède beaucoup d'arbres fruitiers ou croie au mauvais sort. En regardant plus attentivement la statue, il lui sembla noter une certaine ressemblance entre les traits du dieu et Hammer. Sérieux ? Il savait que la mégalomanie de Justin n'avait pas de limites mais de là à se représenter sous les traits du dieu Priape... Et pour le reste, il avait fait comment ? Il avait avalé une boîte entière de Viagra ? Tony essaya d'imaginer la scène, Justin Hammer posant nu devant un sculpteur complaisant, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. L'artiste avait sûrement eu besoin d'une loupe pour repérer le gnocchi de l'homme d'affaires.

Riant, il leva la tête vers Steve qui semblait lui aussi sur le point d'éclater de rire.

« Vous pourriez en faire un charmant porte-serviettes, réussit-il à dire.

— C'est une idée. Ou une jolie lampe de chevet, si je réussis à placer un abat-jour au bon endroit », renchérit Steve.

Tony se demanda comment il avait pu prendre Steve pour un boy-scout, rigoriste et intransigeant. Il était assurément un père attentif et soucieux de l'éducation de sa fille, mais il n'était pas un moine pour autant. L'humour et la répartie facile du père de famille le ravissaient.

« Regardez-moi ça, fit Tony en attrapant l'objet du délit. Je ne sais pas comment fait la statue pour rester droite. Elle devrait basculer en avant !

— Je me suis aussi posé la question jusqu'à ce que je réalise que le socle était renforcé pour contrebalancer l'effet de la gravité, répondit Steve, le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Depuis quand êtes-vous expert en gravitation ?

— Depuis que j'ai soulevé ce truc pour le ranger hors de la vue de ma fille. Allez, rendez-le moi. C'est moche, d'accord, mais je suis sûr que son propriétaire y tient. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a mauvais goût qu'il faut risquer de la casser, dit Steve en tendant la main.

— Nan. Je veux examiner de plus près ce chef d'œuvre », rétorqua Tony en sortant du dressing pour se diriger vers le mur vitré de la chambre.

À la lumière du jour, la chose était plus hideuse encore mais les derniers doutes de Tony s'envolèrent, le sculpteur avait représenté Priape sous les traits de Justin. Un Justin rêvé par lui-même. L'artiste avait tracé des abdominaux que le propriétaire de Hammer Industries était loin de posséder, avait grandi l'homme d'affaires et lui avait fait arborer un sourire à la fois triomphant et lubrique. Gâcher ainsi du marbre pour satisfaire l'ego d'un milliardaire délirant, quelle tristesse. Il faudrait quand même que Tony explique à Justin que Priape devait sa particularité physique à une punition des dieux. Et que Priape était si laid que sa mère l'avait abandonné à sa naissance.

« Verdict ? demanda Steve, derrière lui.

— Imbitable, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

— Tony, soupira Steve, je veux bien laisser passer pour cette fois parce qu'Alma ne peut pas vous entendre... et parce que vous n'avez pas tort », conclut-il en éclatant de rire, suivi de près par Tony.

Ils rirent ensemble pendant de longues secondes. Tony commençait à avoir mal aux côtes mais, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, il lui suffisait de regarder l'infirmier pour que le fou rire le reprenne. Steve ne ressemblait plus du tout à un moine. Les yeux brillants et les joues roses, son rire franc lui donnait l'air de l'adolescent insouciant qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais été.

Riant toujours, Tony recula pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit, l'affreuse statue à la main.

« Donnez-la moi, Tony, je vais la remettre dans le dressing. Je vais peut-être carrément l'enfermer dans le coffre. Alma est si curieuse, elle aurait vite fait de tomber là-dessus. Je me vois mal expliquer le priapisme à une enfant de cinq ans », dit Steve en luttant pour reprendre son sérieux.

À cette remarque de Steve, le rire de Tony redoubla. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, sur la couette en coton, et se mit littéralement à pleurer de rire.

Le matelas s'affaissa légèrement et le milliardaire rouvrit les yeux pour voir Steve penché au-dessus de lui, l'air un peu inquiet.

« Vous allez bien, Tony ?

— J'ai mal aux côtes à force de rire comme ça, avoua Tony.

— Inspirez et expirez, ça va passer. Calquez votre rythme sur le mien », dit-il en se penchant davantage.

Dans sa position, Tony eut tout le loisir de plonger le regard dans celui du blond. Il réalisa que le bleu des yeux de son hôte n'était pas uniforme, quelques touches de vert venaient troubler les iris de Steve. Il fut presque rassuré de découvrir enfin une légère imperfection chez son hôte.

« Tony ? »

Merde. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas parlé tout haut, perdu dans sa contemplation.

« Respirez avec moi, Tony. »

L'infirmier lui souriait gentiment, le nez pratiquement contre le sien. Tony lui retourna son sourire et s'efforça de respirer au rythme de Steve. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule, allongé sur un lit trop grand, à côté d'une statue grotesque, son hôte pratiquement à cheval au-dessus de lui. Il préféra ne pas se regarder dans le miroir du plafond, l'idée qu'il se faisait de la scène lui suffisait.

« C'est bien, Tony. C'est très bien, dit Steve en venant lui saisir le poignet. Je m'assure que votre rythme cardiaque est normal, expliqua-t-il devant le regard surpris du brun.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il faille prendre au pied de la lettre l'expression "mourir de rire", répondit Tony, mal à l'aise.

— Détrompez-vous, Tony. Il y a trois jours, une femme a été hospitalisée après avoir subi un arrêt cardiaque après un fou rire qui a duré plus de trois minutes.

— Vous plaisantez, là ?

— Pas du tout, fit Steve, les doigts toujours sur le poignet du milliardaire. Chez les personnes rencontrant des difficultés respiratoires, il peut même y avoir des risques d'asphyxie.

— Vous savez comment faire retomber l'ambiance, soupira Tony.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont des cas extrêmes. La plupart du temps, le rire n'a que des effets bénéfiques.

— Heureusement que j'ai un infirmier sous la main, plaisanta Tony.

— Je m'occupe de vous, Tony. Détendez-vous.

— Je suis détendu.

— Alors, taisez-vous », dit gentiment Steve.

Le milliardaire se tut et s'obligea à se relaxer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, quand 90 kilos de muscle vous chevauchaient. Porter le regard sur un point fixe pouvait l'aider, alors il regarda Steve dans les yeux, à la recherche d'autres nuances de vert.

« C'est mieux, Tony. Je sens votre rythme se stabiliser, c'est bien », continua Steve.

Étrangement, le ton légèrement infantilisant - déformation professionnelle ? - ne suscita chez Tony aucune remarque sarcastique. Le calme de la pièce et le sourire chaleureux de Steve lui firent même oublier sa position ridicule et achevèrent de le détendre. Concentré sur sa respiration, ses pensées parasites - les actionnaires qui lui mettaient la pression, son projet d'exosquelette qui n'avançait pas comme il l'aurait voulu - disparurent progressivement. Pour un peu, il se serait endormi tant il se sentait bien. Il retourna son sourire à Steve tout en se demandant distraitement s'il fallait vraiment autant de temps pour contrôler un rythme cardiaque.

« Tony, je voulais vous dire-, commença son hôte, sortant le milliardaire de sa bienheureuse torpeur.

— Je dérange, peut-être ? », l'interrompit une voix glaciale.

Tony et Steve tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers le seuil de la chambre et rougirent comme deux enfants pris la main dans la boîte de bonbons en avisant Bucky, la mâchoire crispée et l'œil noir.


	9. Tu étais formidable,j'étais fort minable

Steve s'était rapidement relevé et s'était laborieusement lancé dans de grandes explications embrouillées pour justifier la position dans laquelle Bucky l'avait trouvé. Mais, soit parce que ses rouges et son ton embarrassé ne le rendaient pas très crédible, soit parce que ses explications impliquaient Tony, Bucky ne sembla pas gober le coup du "j'ai eu peur que Tony meure de rire". Ce n'était pas Tony qui le lui reprocherait, lui qui se demandait encore comment il avait bien pu se retrouver allongé sur le lit de Steve, sous Steve.

Il préféra adopter un silence prudent et laissa lâchement Steve tenter de s'expliquer avec son ami. Devant le quasi mutisme de James Buchanan et, surtout, devant son regard meurtrier pointé sur lui, il préféra se rapprocher de Steve, histoire de se placer sous sa protection. On ne savait jamais.

Ce n'était pas possible, il avait vraiment un don pour se mettre dans la merde. Déjà que Bucky lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il l'avait à l'œil, maintenant, il devait être convaincu qu'il essayait de lui piquer son petit ami. Potentiel petit ami. Crush ? Amour secret ? Tony était au moins sûr d'une chose : Bucky était amoureux de Steve et cela ne datait vraisemblablement pas d'hier. Mais il était également pratiquement sûr que Steve ignorait tout de ce que pouvait ressentir Bucky pour lui. Pratiquement. Après tout, il avait bien pris Steve pour le dernier Samaritain lors de leurs premières rencontres, peut-être Steve cachait-il bien son jeu. Non, décida-t-il, s'il était si bon acteur, Steve serait à Broadway, pas dans un hôpital à trimer comme un forçat. Et puis, pourquoi, s'ils étaient ensemble, le cacher aux autres ? Pour Alma ? Ou alors... Ou alors, Bucky avait caché ses sentiments à Steve quand il avait appris qu'il sortait avec Peggy. Mais Peggy était morte depuis plus d'un an, maintenant, Bucky aurait pu...

Il secoua la tête. Il était en train de se faire un film, là. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que Bucky soit dingue de Steve, ou que Steve soit amoureux de Bucky ?

« Je suis ravi d'apprendre que Tony ne va finalement pas mourir par asphyxie », déclara Bucky, coupant court aux explications de Steve.

Au ton employé, Tony comprit qu'il fallait remplacer « ravi » par « déçu » et résista à l'envie de tendre le majeur. On ne rendra jamais assez grâce à l'instinct de survie.

« Mais j'étais venu pour discuter de l'organisation de la fête d'anniversaire d'Alma », continua Bucky, son ton disant clairement : « Alma, tu sais, ta fille de cinq ans qui est en train de regarder la télé pendant que tu joues à la bête à deux dos avec l'autre paumé ».

Comme s'il comprenait le reproche sous-jacent, Steve rougit de plus belle et demanda :

« C'est elle qui t'a ouvert ?

— Non, j'ai fracturé la porte avec mon bras cybernétique, répondit Bucky en levant les yeux au ciel. Forcément, c'est elle qui m'a ouvert, Steve ! Après que le cerbère dans le hall m'a autorisé à entrer, bien sûr. C'est Fort Knox, ici, je me suis même demandé s'il n'allait pas exiger une analyse d'urine et un relevé d'identité bancaire avant de me laisser passer.

— Oui, bien sûr, l'anniversaire d'Alma. On fait toujours ça au restaurant ?

— À moins que cela ne dérange pas ton propriétaire qu'une bande de gamines surexcitées investisse l'appartement et saute sur ses beaux canapés, le mieux serait de faire ça chez moi, oui. »

Tony se demanda comment Steve pouvait supporter que Bucky lui parle sur ce ton. Il était adulte et assumait ses responsabilités, dans son travail comme auprès de sa fille, il avait largement dépassé l'âge où un grand frère pouvait vous faire la leçon. Il était peut-être temps qu'il explique - gentiment mais fermement - à Bucky qu'il pouvait prendre ses décisions seul, sans en référer à son ami.

« Cela me semble plus raisonnable, en effet, convint Steve.

— Tu as arrêté une liste d'invités, que je puisse m'organiser dans mes commandes ?

— Pratiquement, oui. Il y aura Angie et ses parents, Emma et sa mère, Rose, Kate... énuméra-t-il. Attends, j'ai fait une liste, elle est doit être dans le salon. »

Steve se dirigea alors à grandes enjambées vers le salon. Peu désireux de rester en compagnie de Bucky, Tony s'empressa de le suivre, pendant que James observait pensivement l'affreuse statue, abandonnée sur le lit.

* * *

« Ah, la voilà ! annonça triomphalement Steve en sortant un bout de papier du secrétaire. Tiens, j'ai oublié Wanda, attends, je vais la rajouter.

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu es vraiment obligé ? Nu se poate, iarăși idioata asta ! » [1]

Exaspéré, Bucky s'était exclamé dans la langue de ses parents. Son ami lui adressa un regard mi-fâché, mi-amusé, avant de désigner discrètement Alma, plongée dans les aventures d'Albert le lapin. Le message était clair, interdiction de dire du mal de Wanda devant Alma, et obligation de surveiller son langage devant l'enfant.

« D'abord, Wanda n'est pas... Wanda est très gentille, gloussa-t-il. Ensuite, pas la peine de jurer en roumain, je te rappelle que j'ai passé des heures chez tes parents quand j'étais gosse.

— Je sais bien. Tu es trop doué, pour ton bien, comme pour le mien », répondit Bucky en souriant.

Le regard caressant que posait James sur Steve mit Tony mal à l'aise. Il était hors de question de rester pour tenir la chandelle, il attrapa donc son manteau et se prépara à partir.

« Merci pour la visite, Steve, je vais y aller.

— Tu pars ?! s'écria Alma. Mais tu n'as même pas encore vu ma chambre !

— Je croyais que tu regardais _My Little Pony_ ?

— C'est fini depuis longtemps ! Ça ne dure que vingt minutes et j'avais promis de ne regarder que l'épisode et rien d'autre », protesta la fillette.

Le petit visage offusqué de l'enfant amena un sourire aux lèvres de Tony. Alma avait beau avoir un caractère bien affirmé, il était persuadé qu'elle avait tenu sa promesse et éteint le téléviseur sitôt l'épisode fini. Il n'y connaissait rien en matière d'éducation mais éprouva tout de même une vague admiration pour la façon dont Steve se faisait obéir, lui qui, enfant, trouvait toujours un moyen d'enfreindre les règles posées par Howard ou Maria.

Une chose le chiffonnait pourtant. Si un épisode de _My Little Pony_ durait vingt minutes, combien de temps avait bien pu durer la séance de prévention des risques cardiaques imposée par Steve ? Tony détestait cette sensation que le temps lui échappait.

« Allez, Tony, viens voir ma chambre ! »

Alma s'était suspendue à sa manche et le regardait avec des yeux suppliants, démontrant une surprenante et précoce maîtrise des puppy eyes.

« Alma. Si Tony veut rentrer, ce n'est pas très poli de vouloir le retarder », intervint Bucky.

Le milliardaire ricana intérieurement en entendant cette invitation à peine voilée à débarrasser le plancher.

« Mais tu avais dit que tu viendrais voir ma chambre », insista Alma.

Tony soupira. C'était vrai, il l'avait dit. Et les grands yeux d'Alma avaient le don de faire naître en lui un sentiment dérangeant de culpabilité. Oh, et puis merde ! Que Bucky aille se faire f..., se faire voir, il voulait dire se faire voir.

« Très bien, tu me fais visiter, mais je me sentirais plus rassuré si ton père venait avec nous. Tu imagines, si je ne retrouvais pas le chemin vers la sortie ? déclara-t-il en tendant la main à Alma.

— Vous avez raison, c'est peut-être plus prudent si je vous accompagne », sourit Steve.

Bucky fit bonne figure pendant qu'Alma entraînait son père et Tony vers sa chambre.

* * *

Même si, à l'échelle d'une enfant de cinq ans, tout paraît plus grand, la chambre d'Alma était effectivement immense. En fait, elle était juste un tout petit peu moins grande que celle de son père.

Comme il l'avait fait dans sa chambre, Steve avait remplacé les draps de Justin par ceux de sa fille. Résultat, Rainbow Dash et Fluttershy gambadaient joyeusement sur le lit d'Alma, crinière au vent sur fond d'arc-en-ciel. La veilleuse en forme d'étoile posée sur la table de chevet devait également venir de chez les Rogers, tout comme les tapis en fausse fourrure blanche.

Suivant son regard, Alma expliqua :

« C'est pas du vrai poil, hein, c'est du synthétique. C'est pour pas avoir froid aux pieds quand je me lève. Mais je veux pas qu'on tue des animaux pour me faire un tapis !

— Tu as pensé au chagrin de la maman synthétique à qui on a pris ses enfants pour que tu n'aies pas froid aux pieds ?

— Ah, ah, rétorqua l'enfant en levant les yeux au ciel. Oncle Buck me l'a déjà faite, celle-là. Je sais ce que ça veut dire "synthétique", quand même. »

Tony ne fut pas ravi d'apprendre qu'il avait le même sens de l'humour que Bucky mais rit de bonne grâce.

« Viens voir ma tente ! continua Alma en désignant un cube en toile flanqué de deux tourelles. C'est oncle Buck qui me l'a offerte, on joue aux princesses dedans, avec Angie.

— Tu ne joues plus aux super-héros ?

— Ben si, ça n'empêche pas », répondit-elle avec une petite moue qui disait "ce que les adultes posent comme questions bêtes, quand même". Alma regarda en direction de son père qui s'affairait à ranger quelques vêtements de sa fille avant de faire signe à Tony de se pencher. Le brun s'exécuta et, quand il fut à hauteur de la petite, celle-ci demanda :

« C'est vrai que tu es amoureux de Wanda, Tony ? Angie dit que c'est pas vrai, parce qu'elle est sûre que Wanda est amoureuse d'oncle Buck. Moi, je sais pas, mais je voudrais pas que tu sois malheureux si tu aimes Wanda et qu'elle, elle t'aime pas. »

Tony sourit.

« C'est gentil. Mais non, je ne suis pas amoureux de Wanda. Je l'aime bien mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

— T'es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Alma ! Cela ne te regarde pas, enfin ! intervint - finalement - Steve.

— Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes bien si je suis amoureuse de Tom, le grand tout maigre qui est dans ma classe !

— Ce n'est pas pareil ! Je suis désolé, Tony, vraiment.

— Ce n'est rien, Steve. Personne ne veut de moi, Alma, dit-il en se tournant vers la petite avec une moue faussement triste, je suis tout seul.

— C'est dommage, Tony, répondit l'enfant en lui adressant un regard désolé.

— Oui, c'est dommage, Tony », renchérit Steve, pensif.

Les Rogers, père et fille, le dévisagèrent comme s'ils réfléchissaient déjà à une façon de le caser. Holà ! Pas question qu'ils lui présentent tout l'immeuble pour lui trouver la perle rare.

« Dommage pour qui ? demanda-t-il en souriant gentiment. Je suis très bien comme je suis.

— Papa dit que personne n'est fait pour vivre seul. Hein, papa ?

— C'est vrai, ma chérie.

— Ah ! Tu vois ?! Tu ne peux pas rester tout seul, tout le temps. Viens nous voir plus souvent, Tony, on va bien s'occuper de toi.

— Oui, Tony. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu. »

Ils lui souriaient tous les deux, d'un sourire généreux et sincère. Merde. _Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Tony ? Tu vas_ _leur mentir encore longtemps ? Soit tu leur dis qui tu es et ce que tu as fait, soit tu coupes les ponts avec eux. Tout de suite._

Jiminy Rhodey Cricket avait raison. Alma et Steve l'accueillaient à bras ouverts et lui, il leur mentait sans vergogne et ce, depuis le début. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Steve l'avait pris pour un sans-abri. Ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute si Steve n'avait pas voulu croire qu'il vivait dans une tour immense, en plein cœur de Manhattan. Mais il était le seul responsable si la situation avait pris des proportions pareilles. Il avait voulu bien faire, d'accord. Pour être honnête, même s'il voulait sincèrement aider les Rogers, ça l'avait _aussi_ amusé de jouer les bonnes fées et d'en profiter pour jouer au passage un sale tour à Justin Hammer. Il n'avait juste pas envisagé qu'il pourrait s'attacher ainsi aux gens qu'il aidait. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.

 _Tu veux que je te fasse un câlin, pour que tu sois moins triste ?_

 _Respirez avec moi._

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'invitation de Steve à dîner, la première fois. Mais s'il n'avait pas partagé leur repas, il n'aurait pas vu dans quelles conditions ils vivaient et n'aurait pas pu les aider. C'était insoluble. _Tu aurais pu leur dire à ce moment-là, cela ne t'empêchait pas de proposer ton aide._ Steve ne me croyait pas ! _Ah ? Il n'a pas Internet, Steve ? Tu le mettais devant l'organigramme de Stark Industries et c'était réglé._ _Mais non, tu t'amusais trop pour ça._ Je ne m'amusais pas, c'était juste que-

 _Tu n'es pas une grosse patate pourrie, je t'aime bien._

 _Je m'occupe de vous, Tony._

Juste quoi ? Que c'était agréable, pour une fois, de ne pas se retrouver face à des courtisans qui attendaient quelque chose de lui - argent, influence, coups de pouce en tout genre - ou à des individus paralysés par sa réputation ? C'était sûrement une partie de l'explication. Une partie. Si ce n'était que cela, il aurait pu traîner incognito partout dans le monde - ou juste ici, à New York - à la rencontre des « vrais gens ». Était-il tellement paumé ou parano pour penser qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de relation sincère s'il se présentait comme Anthony Edward Stark ? _À part Pepper et moi, qui sont tes amis ? On t'a tellement appris à te méfier de tout le monde que tu bâtis des murs entre les autres et toi._ Steve n'est pas mon ami. Je l'ai aidé parce que je m'inquiétais pour Alma. _Bien sûr. Tu as déménagé son appartement parce que ta passion dans la vie, c'est de démonter des meubles et de faire des cartons ?_ _Arrête de te mentir, Tony, tu es bien avec lui, avec eux. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? Admettre que tu as des sentiments pour eux ? Ou qu'ils puissent te repousser s'ils apprennent que tu ne t'appelles pas Tony Carbonell ?_

Tony soupira. Il n'en savait rien et, franchement, il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir.

 _Vous serez toujours le bienvenu._

C'était dégueulasse, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. On ne bâtit pas une relation sur un mensonge. _Ah, tu veux avoir une relation avec eux, maintenant ?_

« ...mon anniversaire ? »

La voix d'Alma l'arracha à ses réflexions.

« Hum ?

— Je te demandais si tu allais venir à mon anniversaire ? Tu rêves debout ou quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas si...

— Nous serions heureux que vous veniez, Tony. Nous ne serons pas trop d'adultes pour encadrer les invitées d'Alma. Je vous le demande comme un service », déclara Steve avec un sourire malicieux.

D'accord, Rhodey, je vais tout lui dire. Après le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Alma. Promis.

 _Dégonflé._

* * *

[1] "Ce n'est pas possible, pas cette idiote, encore !" en roumain. Un grand merci à Adriana pour son dépannage linguistique !

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Je sais que vous étiez nombreuses à attendre (espérer ?) une confrontation entre Bucky et Tony. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues. Cela viendra, mais pas à ce stade !


	10. Il est l'heure

Avec sa façade peu engageante, il s'était attendu à une salle tapissée de lambris, avec ventilateur au plafond et drapeaux roumains tendus un peu partout, mais le restaurant de James Barnes le surprit du tout au tout. La salle, peinte de gris et de blanc, n'était pas immense - Tony calcula que Bucky devait faire soixante couverts par service, les bons jours - mais des miroirs soigneusement disposés donnaient l'impression que la pièce était plus grande. De jolies suspensions en verre soufflé, des tables en sheesham et une cheminée repeinte en blanc achevaient de donner à la pièce une touche raffinée et chaleureuse. Les ballons multicolores et les guirlandes accrochés un peu partout ne parvenaient pas à gâcher l'impression d'ensemble, les décorations mises en place pour l'anniversaire d'Alma pouvant juste faire croire que la fête allait avoir lieu dans l'appartement d'un particulier.

« Ça vous plaît ? »

Tony se demanda si Bucky avait suivi une formation commando pour arriver derrière lui sans qu'il le remarque. Cela ne l'aurait qu'à moitié étonné.

« Beaucoup. C'est très beau, répondit-il, sincère.

— Merci, fit Bucky, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres. Après la mort de mes parents, j'ai un peu modernisé l'endroit. Le lambris et les œufs de Bucovine, ça a son charme, mais j'ai bien peur que cela n'opère que sur les Roumains vivant, ou de passage, à Manhattan. Pour les autres, le restaurant faisait trop folklorique. »

Wow. C'était la première fois que Tony entendait Bucky prononcer plus de deux phrases d'affilée - hors sermon de cuisine, bien sûr. Il nota aussi qu'il avait eu raison pour le lambris et se sentit ridiculement fier. Sherlock n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

« La cuisine que nous servons est inspirée des plats que préparaient mes parents mais je l'ai légèrement revisitée pour qu'elle soit plus en phase avec les goûts des new-yorkais. Et, l'été prochain, la façade sera refaite. C'est vrai que pour l'instant, elle ne donne pas envie, alors que nous avons d'excellents retours sur Zagat ou Yelp, mais, dès que les travaux seront finis, ça va changer. »

Un instant étonné que Bucky lui fasse l'article de son restaurant, lui qui était si peu bavard - enfin, surtout avec lui - Tony réalisa que James était juste très fier de son établissement et du travail qu'il était en train d'y accomplir, au point de vouloir partager son enthousiasme, même avec lui. Nous entretenons tous un rapport particulier avec nos créations, Tony, plus que tout autre, comprenait ça, lui qui prenait la défense de ses bras robotiques, même quand ils menaçaient de mettre le feu à son atelier. Où était-ce une façon « d'écraser » son supposé rival, en lui montrant tout ce que, lui, pouvait offrir à Steve ? _Laisse tomber, cela ne te regarde pas._

« J'en suis persuadé, répondit-il en souriant. La salle est vraiment agréable et ce que vous aviez préparé la dernière fois était délicieux, alors-

— Oui, enfin, ça, c'était juste du tout-venant, hein. Le truc que je fais tous les jours chez moi. Ici, c'est différent », l'interrompit Bucky.

Son visage se refermait déjà. Génial, il l'avait vexé. Ce type était quand même extraordinaire. Un moment, il était ouvert et chaleureux et, l'instant d'après, il passait en mode gueule froide. Il devait souffrir d'un trouble de la personnalité multiple, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« Eh bien, si c'était juste "l'ordinaire" que vous nous avez servi, ce que vous proposez au restaurant doit être incroyable », dit diplomatiquement Tony. C'était l'anniversaire d'Alma, autant faire en sorte qu'oncle Buck soit de bonne humeur.

« Tony ! Tu es enfin arrivé ! s'exclama Alma, les joues roses d'excitation.

— Je n'aurais pas voulu manquer ça. Joyeux anniversaire, Alma, fit Tony en lui tendant un paquet enrubanné.

— Merci. Je vais le mettre avec les autres, je l'ouvrirai avant le gâteau. Tu ne m'as pas apporté une poupée, hein ?

— Alma ! gronda son père. Bonjour, Tony, content que vous ayez pu venir.

— Bonjour, Steve. Non, ce n'est pas une poupée, Alma. Mais je crois que tu seras contente.

— C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? Donne-moi un indice... », supplia l'enfant.

Tony se contenta de rire en secouant la tête.

« Alma, tu vas poser le cadeau de Tony avec les autres et tu arrêtes de le harceler, fit Steve d'un ton sans réplique.

— Steve, tu viens m'aider pour la sono ? demanda Bucky.

— J'arrive. Tony, n'hésitez pas à vous servir à boire et à manger quelque chose, il y a de quoi faire.

— D'accord, merci. Et... euh, Steve ?

— Oui ?

— Je pourrais vous parler ? Plus tard ? Après la fête, bien sûr.

— Sans problème. Ça tombe bien, je voulais également vous parler et je-

— Steve, tu viens ?

— Plus tard, Tony, promis. »

Steve sorti, Tony nota que le centre de la pièce avait été libéré de ses tables. Il en restait quelques unes, plaquées contre un mur, sur lesquelles étaient disposés une pile d'assiettes et des couverts, ainsi que quelques chaises, sûrement pour les malheureux parents venus accompagner leur progéniture. Une dizaine de gamines surexcitées avaient investi la piste de danse improvisée et, en attendant que la musique veuille bien démarrer, s'étaient lancées dans une conversation animée. Tony retourna son coucou à Angie avant d'aller se chercher un verre.

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur Wanda, accompagnée de Sam. Intéressant.

Galamment, Sam aida la jeune femme à retirer son manteau et se dirigea vers le vestiaire après avoir salué Tony.

« Tonyyyyyy ! Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir !

— Plaisir partagé, Wanda. Vous êtes radieuse.

— Vous êtes toujours aussi gentil, Tony, minauda Wanda.

— Alors, ça a l'air de bien se passer avec Sam ? », la taquina-t-il.

La jeune femme piqua un fard avant de sourire.

« Il m'a appelée et nous sommes... allés au cinéma avant de manger un morceau. On a beaucoup parlé et... c'est quelqu'un de très intéressant, vous savez. Il a eu plusieurs vies, il est gentil, il est drôle et-

— Et c'est un bel homme, finit Tony.

— Oui, il est très séduisant, comme tous les amis de Steve, répondit-elle, rougissant et riant en même temps. J'espère juste que...

— Que ?

— Tony, soupira-t-elle. Je sais bien que certaines personnes pensent que je suis... différente, un peu folle parfois mais... Vous croyez que je devrais faire plus attention à ce que je dis, si je ne veux pas que... »

Wanda se tut et se tordit nerveusement les mains. Tony lui sourit gentiment.

« Wanda, n'essayez pas de vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre. Cela ne marchera pas et vous serez malheureuse. Si Sam vous a invitée à sortir avec lui, c'est que vous lui plaisez comme vous êtes. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais il m'a fait l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui ne s'arrête pas à des a priori. Soyez vous-même avec lui et je suis persuadé que tout ira bien. »

 _Ah, ah. Et ça, Wanda, c'est Tony Carbonel qui vous le dit !_ La ferme, Rhodey.

« Merci, Tony, vous êtes un amour », répondit Wanda en glissant le bras sous le sien.

La salle était désormais remplie de petites filles impatientes que la fête commence. Quand le premier son fut envoyé, un « aaahhh ! » satisfait retentit dans la partie du restaurant transformée en piste de danse. Pendant que les enfants dansaient, les adultes se regroupèrent dans un coin - le plus loin possible de la sono - et entamèrent la conversation. Tony se retrouva ainsi face à la mère d'Angie qui évoqua avec amusement le désir de sa fille de se couper les cheveux très court, en ne laissant qu'une mèche sur le côté, et peut-être même de les teindre en bleu, tiens. Sam lui demanda - avec un air innocent qui n'aurait pas trompé un enfant de trois ans - s'il travaillait ces jours-ci. Tony répondit sans mentir qu'il était occupé à réparer une Chevrolet Bel Air cabriolet 1957. Il ne précisa pas que le véhicule lui appartenait et laissa Sam continuer à s'imaginer qu'il était « juste » mécanicien. Il s'était promis d'avouer la vérité à Steve, certes, mais seulement après le gâteau, et seulement après le départ des invités. Il soupira. Dans cette histoire, il n'aurait pas menti qu'à Steve et Alma. Sam, Wanda, Angie et ses parents, et même Bucky, il leur avait menti à tous. Il regarda les parents d'Angie se prendre la main et se sourire pendant que Sam continuait à lui parler. Bucky et Steve s'étaient improvisés DJ pour un public enthousiaste, Wanda avait rejoint la piste et se déhanchait au rythme de _Rockabye_ sous les encouragements ravis d'Alma et de ses copines... _Ils vont me manquer._ Il fronça le sourcil, pris au dépourvu par cette réalisation soudaine. Merde, c'était arrivé comment, ça ?

Le morceau se termina et Wanda revint en sautillant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En s'approchant, elle remarqua la mine sombre de Tony et se méprit sur les causes de sa morosité.

« Ils sont mignons, hein ? On aimerait tous rencontrer quelqu'un qui nous regardera toujours comme ça, après tant d'années passées ensemble...

— Pardon ? De quoi parlez-vous, Wanda ?

— Des parents d'Angélique, bien sûr ! J'ai vu comment vous les regardiez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tony, je suis sûre que, vous aussi, vous allez rencontrer quelqu'un de bien. »

Wanda lui adressa un sourire éblouissant pendant que Sam tentait de museler un début de fou rire.

« Je sais ! Je vais vous tirer les cartes, le tarot ne ment jamais !

— Non, non, Wanda, ce n'est pas - », commença Tony. Peine perdue, la jeune femme se dirigeait déjà vers le vestiaire.

« Désolé, Tony, rit Sam. Vous n'y couperez pas, Wanda adore tirer les cartes. »

 _Inquiétez-vous si elle sort son tarot._

Wanda revint rapidement, ses cartes en main et les joues roses. Elle fit de la place sur une table et fit signe à Tony de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur, sous le regard goguenard de Sam. Pendant que Wanda mélangeait les cartes, Steve vint leur demander s'ils désiraient quelque chose à boire.

« Oui, Steve, s'il vous plaît. Je vais tirer les cartes pour Tony, il veut savoir quand il rencontrera quelqu'un.

— Mais je n'ai jamais dit-

— Il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir être rassuré sur sa vie sentimentale, Tony, l'interrompit Steve avec un petit sourire narquois. Et Wanda est douée, ajouta-t-il. Grâce à elle, je sais que le prochain amour de ma vie est riche comme Bruce Wayne, drôle comme Amy Schumer et glamour comme les époux Obama réunis. Si je ne le reconnais pas au premier coup d'œil quand je le croiserai, je ne comprends plus rien. Qui sait, Tony ? Votre âme sœur habite peut-être le quartier ? »

Il maniait bien le sarcasme, Steve. Au temps pour le bon Samaritain trop coincé.

Tony soupira. Plus vite il choisirait ses cartes, plus vite il pourrait passer à autre chose.

« Pensez à votre question et coupez le jeu. Non, Tony, de la main gauche ! Très bien, dit Wanda en étalant ses cartes, face retournée. Choisissez quatre cartes, nous allons faire un tirage simple, pour commencer. »

Tony choisit des cartes que la jeune femme disposa en croix. En retournant la première, elle haussa le sourcil. Le milliardaire se pencha pour mieux voir. La carte représentait deux personnages tombant d'une tour dont le sommet était frappé par la foudre. Encourageant.

« Cette carte vous représente, Tony.

— C'est mauvais ?

— Pas forcément. C'est la Maison Dieu. Puisque vous l'avez tirée en premier, cela signifie que vous vivez une situation mouvementée. Vous êtes à un carrefour, des changements importants vont se produire dans votre vie et il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Dans le domaine professionnel, cette carte marque tout autant un arrêt à certaines ambitions qu'une nouvelle voie. En amour, elle peut signifier une rupture douloureuse... ou l'amour de votre vie », dit-elle en lançant un petit regard de reproche en direction de Steve.

En gros, il n'était pas plus avancé.

« Celle-ci, continua Wanda, symbolise les éléments défavorables mais aussi la façon dont vous pouvez les retourner en votre faveur. Ah, la Justice. L'honnêteté nécessaire à une relation équilibrée. La Justice est impartiale mais pour ceux qui trichent en abusant de la confiance des autres, le jugement sera sans appel. Y a-t-il une vérité qui vous pèse, Tony ? Je pense que cette carte vous alerte. Si vous désirez une relation saine, vous devrez vous montrer honnête, envers les autres et vous-même. »

Tony avait beau n'accorder aucun crédit à ces délires pseudo-mystiques, il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Et voici l'Amoureux qui représente vos possibilités. »

Sur la carte, une jeune homme était tiraillé entre deux personnages, pendant qu'un cupidon dodu et fatigué semblait hésiter à décocher sa flèche.

« Au cœur de l'amour se trouve le choix, déclara Wanda. Pour s'y abandonner, il faut le choisir, s'y sentir prêt. Si ce n'est pas le cas, votre indécision ruinera votre vie et vous resterez dans la situation difficile symbolisée par la Maison Dieu. Tony, votre jeu est entièrement centré sur cette notion de choix, voyons si la réponse confirmera votre tirage. »

Malgré lui, Tony se découvrit impatient de connaître la réponse. La douzième arcane du tarot le fit grimacer, de même que Steve et Sam.

« Calmez-vous, Tony. Le Pendu n'est pas forcément une carte négative. De part sa position, le Pendu est plus réceptif à son environnement. Si vous vous sentez bloqué, hésitant, cette carte vous indique que le temps n'est plus à l'action mais à la réflexion. Vu votre tirage, je crois que vous allez traverser une épreuve, une épreuve pénible je vous l'accorde mais, si vous êtes prêt à admettre que ce qui était important pour vous ne l'est plus, si vous acceptez le basculement des priorités symbolisé par le Pendu, alors je vois le bonheur pour vous. Lâchez prise, Tony, laissez sortir vos émotions et ce que vous prenez comme des changements négatifs vous seront profitables sur le long terme. »

Wanda devenait carrément lyrique.

« Attendez, si je fais la somme des lames, j'obtiens... oui, la 6, l'Amoureux, encore. Le choix, Tony, encore et toujours ! Votre tirage est limpide ! Vous êtes à un tournant de votre vie et vous êtes seul maître de votre destin, tel est le message des cartes », claironna-t-elle.

Tony sentit pointer une méchante migraine.

« Oui, Tony, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, appuya Steve. Vous choisissez le bon embranchement au carrefour de votre vie et vous rencontrez le grand amour. Si vous serrez bien à droite et que vous n'allez pas trop vite, vous éviterez la sortie de route. Par contre, si vous dissimulez de vilains petits secrets, vous finirez au tribunal des cœurs brisés. »

Décidément, Captain Sarcasm se lâchait.

« Steve, ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer. Peut-être que tu n'y crois pas, mais j'ai rarement eu un tirage si net que celui de Tony. Et je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit, tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

— Que tes cartes t'entendent, Wanda, fit Steve avant d'embrasser la jeune femme sur la tempe. Mais, en attendant que Bruce Wayne pousse la porte du restaurant et m'emmène dans sa batmobile, je vais proposer à tout le monde de se rapprocher pour le gâteau. »

Wanda rangea soigneusement ses cartes pendant que Steve et Sam passaient en cuisine. DJ Bucky prévint qu'on allait marquer une pause pour souffler les bougies, mais que la piste de dance se rallumerait ensuite. Les gamines se précipitèrent alors vers le buffet et réclamèrent à boire à Tony et Wanda. Danser, ça donne soif. Tony commençait à regretter les réunions d'actionnaires de SI quand le gâteau fit une arrivée triomphale dans la salle sur une table roulante poussée par Steve et Sam. Des « oh ! » et des « ah ! » étonnés et admiratifs fusèrent. Il y avait de quoi. Le gâteau était composé d'étages représentant chacun un super-héros. Iron Man, Captain America, Spider-Man et même Hulk, dont le poing semblait jaillir au sommet. Alma, aussi émerveillée que ses copines, s'approcha de la desserte, les yeux brillants. Tout le monde applaudit, Tony comme les autres, pendant que le chef d'œuvre pâtissier s'immobilisait au centre de la pièce. Ce qui explique certainement que personne n'entendit la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir. Que personne ne tourna la tête pour voir la nouvelle arrivante. Que personne ne se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. En fait, Tony ne réalisa sa présence que lorsqu'elle lui cria un vigoureux « Tony ! » dans les oreilles.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Pour l'anecdote, j'ai effectué moi-même le tirage pour Tony et ce sont ces cartes qui sont sorties. Ensuite, évidemment, je les ai interprétées en fonction de mon histoire, mais je n'ai pas changé une carte du tirage. :)


	11. Fini l'heure de danser

Vous êtes nombreuses à avoir deviné qui venait d'arriver chez Bucky, vous assurez. :)

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

« Pepper ? »

Il la regarda avec effarement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Bonne question, mais il avait des problèmes plus urgents, les têtes commençaient à se tourner vers eux. Pendant que les applaudissements mouraient, il se rapprocha vers Pep et lui murmura rapidement à l'oreille :

« Ne dis pas qui je suis. Promis, je t'explique tout après mais, pour le moment, joue le jeu, je t'en supplie. »

Pepper signifia son accord d'un mouvement de tête mais son regard était meurtrier. Steve arrivait déjà.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une invitée, Tony. »

Il s'efforçait de garder une voix neutre mais le milliardaire perçut le reproche non formulé.

« Je... J'ignorais qu'elle serait dans le quartier. Steve, je vous présente Virginia, ma... ma cousine.

— Enchantée, Virginia. Je suis très heureux de rencontrer la famille de Tony. Je suis Steve et voici ma fille, dit-il en désignant Alma, qui fête son anniversaire.

— Mes bougies vont couler ! gémit Alma.

— On les rallumera, promit son père.

— Je suis navrée d'arriver ainsi en plein milieu d'une fête de famille, sans m'être annoncée, s'excusa Pep.

— Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Nous allions souffler les bougies et couper le gâteau, mais restez, je vous en prie. Vous êtes la bienvenue, je serai ravi d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Tony, il est tellement secret...

— C'est tout à fait lui, un vrai petit cachottier », feignit de plaisanter Pepper, le regard toujours aussi noir.

Steve rassura Alma, ralluma les bougies et rajouta des feux de Bengale. La salle entama un « joyeux anniversaire, Alma » enthousiaste pendant que Tony donnait quelques précisions à sa « cousine ».

« Je m'appelle Tony Carbonell et je suis mécanicien. Je ne suis pas à la rue mais ma situation financière n'est pas exactement florissante. D'accord ? »

Virginia le regarda comme s'il était un insecte particulièrement répugnant mais continua de sourire.

« Bravooo ! », s'exclama la salle quand Alma réussit l'exploit de souffler ses six bougies d'un coup.

Steve embrassa sa fille et ce fut le signal de la distribution des cadeaux. Alma fut bientôt submergée de présents en tout genre, vêtements, livres, jeux et même un ballon de foot, cadeau qui sembla particulièrement réjouir la petite fille, au grand étonnement de Tony. Décidément, il n'était plus dans le coup.

« Et ça, c'est ton cadeau, Tony, déclara Alma avant de déchirer le papier. Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle devant une panoplie composée d'une tunique bleue frappée d'un éclair doré, d'une cape rouge, d'un masque bleu et d'une manchette dorée. Merci, Tony, merci ! Comment tu sais que je l'adore ?

— Ça te plaît, alors ? Je me suis dit que, puisque tu aimais les super-héros, il y avait des chances que Kamala Khan te plaise, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Elle est géniale, Kamala ! Et le costume est trop beau ! Merci, Tony ! »

Alma sauta dans les bras de Tony avant d'exhiber fièrement son costume devant ses copines.

« Merci, Tony, déclara Steve. Mais ça a dû vous coûter très cher...

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, Steve, ironisa Pep. Un bon mécanicien comme mon cousin ne sera jamais complètement à la rue.

— Cela me rassure, je ne voudrais pas que cela vous place dans une situation difficile.

— Il n'y a aucun problème, je vous assure.

— Puisqu'il vous le dit, Steve ! Et votre fille est trop mignonne en Kamala, dit Pepper en désignant Alma qui avait déjà passé la cape du costume et qui riait au milieu de ses amies, Tony a eu une excellente idée, pour une fois.

— Ella va probablement vouloir dormir avec, acquiesça Steve. Vous vivez à New York, Virginia ?

— Non, elle habite dans le Connecticut, s'empressa d'intervenir Tony. À... Milford.

— New Haven, déclara Virginia sans se troubler. J'ai déménagé il y a trois mois.

— Ah ?

— Oui, Tony. Tu verras, tu vas adorer. Ses théâtres, ses bibliothèques, ses plages... Tu seras bien là-bas, dans un environnement sain et relaxant. Et le garage marche du feu de Dieu, on refuse même du monde. Tu vois, tu vas pouvoir travailler l'esprit libre, dans l'atelier que je t'ai aménagé, finit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

— Quoi ?!

— Oh, Tony, soupira Pep. Quand j'ai appris tes "difficultés", je me suis dit "Virginia, ma grande, hors de question qu'on dise que tu n'auras pas levé le petit doigt pour aider ton cousin ! Tu pars direction Big Apple, tu retrouves Tony et tu le ramènes à la maison, la famille, c'est sacré." J'ai mis le temps pour te localiser - tu ne voulais pas qu'on te retrouve, c'est ça ? mais j'ai fini par obtenir l'adresse de ta pension de famille. C'est tout lui, ça, dit-elle à Steve, trop fier pour demander de l'aide, même à sa famille.

— Oui, je sais, sourit Steve. Je n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il faut savoir accepter une main tendue.

— Tu vois ? s'exclama Virginia, implacable. On se tue à te le dire ! Mais, maintenant, c'est fini, on rentre à Milford tous les deux.

— Je croyais que c'était New Haven ? demanda Steve.

— Bien sûr ! New Haven, je voulais dire New Haven, fit Pep avec un rire charmant. J'ai vécu tellement longtemps à Milford, je ne suis pas encore vraiment habituée. Mais je vais m'y faire ! Et Tony aussi...

— Je suis vraiment content que tout s'arrange pour Tony, même s'il va nous manquer, déclara Steve avec un petit sourire triste.

— Mais, je-

— Papa, tu m'aides à couper le gâteau ?

— Tout de suite, chérie. Virginia, Tony, on continuera cette conversation un peu plus tard, d'accord ? »

Tony regarda Steve rejoindre sa fille avant de se tourner vers la présidente de Stark Industries.

« C'est quoi, ce délire ?!

— Je te sauve juste la mise, _cousin_. Tu devrais me remercier. Grâce à moi, tu vas pouvoir quitter la scène sans inquiéter personne et te remettre au travail.

— On arrête tout, _cousine._ Depuis quand tu gères ma vie privée ?

— Depuis qu'elle déborde sur ta vie professionnelle, rétorqua Pep. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, exactement, Tony ? Tu arrives en retard aux réunions et, même quand tu y assistes, tu n'es pas vraiment là. Nos projets prennent du retard, nos actionnaires s'impatientent et je passe une partie de mes journées à rassurer nos partenaires. Et tout ça, pour quoi ? Pour que tu puisses jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Il soupira. Pepper était impitoyable mais elle avait raison, il déconnait à pleins tubes.

« Je ne joue pas. Pas au sens où tu l'entends. Disons que la situation m'a échappé mais je n'ai pas délibérément voulu ça.

— C'est l'histoire de ta vie, Tony.

— Yep. Je suis un sale con, c'est pas nouveau. Écoute, Pep, de toute façon, j'avais prévu de tout dire à Steve ce soir. Dès qu'il saura la vérité, il ne voudra probablement plus me voir, alors, tu vois, aucune raison de t'inquiéter, je vais vite être de retour aux affaires. »

Le regard de Virginia s'adoucit légèrement.

« Tout ceci a quelque chose à voir avec les immeubles de Justin, n'est-ce pas ?

— Steve vit dans un de ses immeubles, confirma Tony. J'ai voulu l'aider et le truc a pris des proportions que je n'avais pas imaginées. Mais ce sera bientôt fini, alors... finit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

— Je t'ai fait suivre par Happy, déclara Pep comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Tony. Et pas la peine non plus de jouer l'indignation, ça ne te va pas. J'avais besoin de réponses, maintenant j'en ai.

— Parfois tu me fous les jetons, tu le sais, ça ?

— Apparemment, pas encore assez, Tony. »

* * *

Tout le monde se retrouva bientôt avec une part de gâteau et un verre et les invités s'assirent pour déguster leur morceau de super-héros - Tony hérita du poing de Hulk. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'attaquer ce morceau de choix, pendant que Virginia réduisait en pièces le bouclier de Captain America, quand Wanda vint s'installer à côté d'eux.

« Bonjour, je suis Wanda, se présenta la jeune femme à Virginia.

— Bonjour, moi c'est Virginia, enchantée, répondit Pep avec un sourire forcé.

— Je suis tellement contente de vous rencontrer ! Nous avions tous peur que Tony soit seul, alors savoir qu'un membre de sa famille se soucie assez de lui pour lui tendre la main, c'est vraiment rassurant.

— Je ne laisserai jamais tomber mon cousin, grinça Pep en coulant un regard meurtrier en direction dudit cousin.

— Bien sûr, nous allons regretter son départ. Tony est adorable et de si bon conseil, dit Wanda avec un sourire radieux.

— Tiens donc ? On me l'aurait changé ? Quels conseils donnes-tu, cousin ? Comment disparaître quand les autres te cherchent ? Comment remettre au lendemain ce que tout le monde attend pour hier ? »

Indifférente au climat électrique et au ton venimeux de Pepper, Wanda répondit gentiment, pendant que Tony levait les yeux au ciel :

« Tony m'a fait comprendre que je devais avoir confiance en moi et ne pas chercher à vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre pour plaire aux autres.

— Oh. Si c'est lui qui dit ça, vous pouvez le croire, il sait de quoi il parle, cracha Pep.

— Mais oui, continua Wanda. Il a raison, je le sais.

— Qui a raison ? demanda Sam en proposant à boire.

— Tony, lui sourit Wanda. Tu savais qu'il allait partir à Milford ?

— New Haven, rectifièrent en chœur Pepper et Tony.

— Ah ? C'est... bien.

— Oui, approuva Tony du ton réjoui du condamné qui monte à l'échafaud.

— Cela n'a pas l'air de vous faire plaisir ?

— Si, si, bien sûr. Qui n'aimerait pas aller vivre à New Haven ? répondit Tony avec une gaité forcée. Ses plages, ses bibliothèques et son air pur...

— C'est très bien, New Haven, intervint Bucky. Vous y serez sûrement mieux là-bas qu'ici. »

Tony s'attendait à voir Bucky jubiler mais son expression était indéchiffrable. Encore une énigme. Il tenta de soutenir le regard du restaurateur mais fut rapidement découragé. Bucky ne cillait pas et son visage restait impassible, une vraie statue de cire. Tony était convaincu qu'il aurait pu rester ainsi, sans bouger, à le fixer du regard, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il rompit le contact visuel et s'efforça de s'intéresser à la conversation.

« Vous reviendrez nous voir de temps en temps, quand même ? demandait Wanda.

— Pas tout de suite, je le crains. Il va être très occupé, le temps qu'il comprenne notre organisation et qu'il prenne le pli, répondit Virginia avant que Tony ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

— Oui, mais je-

— Depuis quand tu ne t'es plus imposé d'horaires ou de règles ? Tu verras, Tony, se remettre dans le moule n'est pas si évident, tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à rattraper. »

Il aurait bien voulu rétorquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais un regard vers Pepper l'en dissuada. Elle le tenait par les couilles, ils le savaient tous les deux. Soit il jouait le jeu du pauvre paumé heureusement secouru par sa bienveillante cousine du Connecticut, soit Virginia déballait tout, sans moyen pour lui d'adoucir les angles.

« Tony, il était beau mon gâteau, hein ?

— Très. Très original. J'ai failli demander pardon à Hulk pour lui avoir mangé le poing.

— Ah, ah, moi, j'ai eu le masque d'Iron Man, c'est cool, non ?

— Super cool, Miss Marvel. »

Ravie, Alma prit la main de Tony et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse, donnant ainsi le signal à DJ Bucky. Les affaires reprenaient sur le dancefloor.

* * *

Même l'irascible Pepper avait fini par se lever pour se mêler aux danseurs. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de dire non à Alma quand la petite était venue lui demander de les rejoindre. Mais, quand les premiers invités partirent, non sans avoir chaleureusement remercié Alma et son père, mademoiselle Potts commença à manifester des signes d'agacement et à lancer des regards impérieux en direction de Tony qui comprit le message.

« C'est bon, on va y aller, Pep. Donne-moi juste un moment pour parler à Steve.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? New Haven t'offrait une belle porte de sortie, tu n'es pas obligé de...

— Non, Pep, je lui dois bien ça. Je m'étais promis de tout dire à Steve ce soir, je vais le faire. Il est temps que je me montre honnête.

— Et s'il se sent trahi et qu'il réagit mal ?

— Il ne sera sûrement pas ravi mais je vais essayer de lui faire expliquer comment les choses en sont arrivées là. C'est un homme raisonnable, il comprendra », répondit Tony avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Il ne précisa pas que, d'être entouré des invités d'Alma lui donnait un petit sentiment de sécurité. Steve ne voudrait certainement pas gâcher la fête par des éclats de voix. Quant à se livrer à certaines... voies de fait, c'était risible, Steve ne ferait jamais ça. Il tapait dans des sacs de sable, ça s'arrêtait là. Non ?

« Steve, je peux vous parler ? En privé ?

— Bien sûr, Tony. Allons dans la réserve, on s'entendra mieux qu'ici. »

Tony sentit sur sa nuque les regards de Pepper et de Bucky pendant qu'il s'éloignait avec Steve.

* * *

Quand Steve eut refermé derrière eux la porte de la remise, Tony se racla la gorge.

« C'était vraiment une belle fête, Steve. Alma était ravie et je crois que tout le monde s'est bien amusé, moi le premier.

— J'en suis ravi. Nous avons fait au mieux pour que tout le monde participe, je suis content que cela vous ait plu. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de l'organisation de l'anniversaire d'Alma avant qu'un silence gêné s'installe entre eux. Imaginant déjà Virginia s'impatienter derrière la porte, Tony décida qu'il était grand temps de se lancer.

« Je voulais vous dire- , commencèrent-ils en même temps.

— Désolé, Tony. Allez-y.

— Non, je vous en prie, je vous écoute », répondit Tony, soulagé d'obtenir un peu de répit.

Steve se mordit la lèvre et le fixa longuement avant de parler.

« Tony, c'est assez délicat. Comment dire ça ? D'abord, sachez que je suis très content que vous vous rapprochiez de votre cousine. La famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important et Virginia a l'air de quelqu'un de très bien. Vraiment. Et je suis sûr qu'à vous deux, vous allez vous lancer dans une entreprise qui deviendra vite prospère. Votre cousine est volontaire, ça se voit, je suis sûre que rien ne l'arrête quand elle est décidée. »

 _Ça, tu peux le dire._

« Et New Haven est une ville très agréable, j'y suis passé une fois, c'est sûrement plus sain comme environnement que New York, de très loin.

— Steve, je ne-

— S'il vous plaît, Tony, ne m'interrompez pas, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça, fit Steve en baissant les yeux un instant. Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est... c'est que je suis content pour vous. Sincèrement. Mais... »

Il releva la tête et dit, comme on se jette à l'eau :

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous dire ça. Pas maintenant. Mais... je dois vous le dire. J'aurais dû vous le dire bien avant, je repoussais sans cesse, j'attendais le bon moment mais je trouvais toujours une mauvaise raison pour me taire. C'est de ma faute si on en est là. »

Il sait, se dit Tony. Il sait depuis longtemps et il va me présenter la note.

« Non, Steve. C'est uniquement de ma faute. J'ai gardé le silence alors que-

— Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez être responsable, Tony. À moins que... Oh, Tony, vous aviez deviné, alors ? »

Tony lui lança un regard complètement perdu. Qu'était-il censé avoir deviné ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il était sûr que Steve et lui parlaient de deux choses bien différentes.

« Oh, merde. Tony, je sais que je vais vous paraître égoïste en vous disant ça mais, je vous en prie, réfléchissez avant de prendre une décision comme celle-ci. Il existe de nombreuses opportunités dans cette ville pour quelqu'un avec vos capacités, vous pourriez... Oh, putain, putain, je suis nul, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais vous dire. »

Tony résista à l'envie de souffler « langage ! ». Ça devait être effectivement important pour que l'infirmier s'oublie ainsi, plusieurs fois dans la même phrase, se dit-il avant de réaliser que Steve s'était rapproché.

« Euh... Steve ?

— Ne partez pas », répondit Steve avant de poser les lèvres sur les siennes.


	12. Boum, quand notre cœur fait boum

Sous le choc, et dans l'ordre, Tony écarquilla les yeux, posa les mains sur le torse de son hôte et ouvrit la bouche. Steve se méprit sur son geste et en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Le milliardaire, qui avait juste souhaité repousser le blond, se vit obligé de subir les débordements amoureux de l'infirmier.

Il commençait à paniquer - et à se demander s'il n'allait pas devoir mettre un coup de genou bien placé pour se sortir de là - quand un miracle se produisit, sous la forme d'une porte qui s'ouvrait.

« Tony ? Tu es prêt ? Steve, Alma vous demande... Oh ! Désolée, je... Je ne voulais pas vous... déranger. Tony, je t'attends dehors », termina Pepper, l'air décemment gênée.

Tony se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement avant de croiser le regard embarrassé de Steve.

« Je..., commença ce dernier. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû...

— Steve », l'interrompit aussitôt Tony.

Il souhaitait plus que tout éviter de grandes déclarations enflammées - ou gênées - de Steve. Bordel ! Comment la situation pouvait-elle lui échapper à ce point ? Il avait juste voulu mettre - calmement, raisonnablement - les choses au point avec Steve et voilà que la situation devenait encore plus compliquée. S'il laissait l'infirmier lui déclarer sa flamme avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui révéler la vérité, Steve ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

« Steve, je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez, je dois absolument vous dire que- »

Tony ne réalisa que sa formulation était maladroite que lorsque l'infirmier devint livide.

« J'ai cru que vous ressentiez la même chose que... Mais, si je me suis mépris sur... je suis navré. Je n'aurais pas dû vous imposer cela. »

Et merde. Merde, merde et mille fois merde. Maintenant Steve s'imaginait que Tony avait pu se sentir piégé - _un peu, quand même, non ?_ Oh, ta gueule, Rhodey, c'est vraiment pas le moment - et se sentait dans la peau de l'agresseur face à Tony.

« Papa ? Papa ? fit une petite voix derrière la porte. Angie va partir, tu viens lui faire un bisou ?

— J'arrive dans une seconde, Alma. Tony, je suis désolé de m'être trompé sur... Vous devez tellement m'en vouloir.

— Non, non, Steve, se hâta-t-il de répondre. Je me suis mal exprimé en disant que je n'étais pas... celui que vous croyez. Et je ne suis pas en colère, juste surpris. Mais je réalise qu'on doit vraiment parler, tous les deux.

— Papa ?

— Je viens, Alma. Écoutez, Tony, là, ça va être compliqué, mais je n'aimerais pas que nous restions sur un malentendu. Moi aussi, je veux vraiment vous parler de... tout ça. Au calme et sans être dérangés. Je suis de repos, demain. Vous pourriez passer ? En début d'après-midi ? »

Tony fit mine de réfléchir. Il avait bien une réunion avec le comité directeur de SI dans la matinée, mais l'ordre du jour serait sûrement épuisé avant le déjeuner. Steve prit sa réflexion pour une hésitation et ajouta, l'air profondément malheureux :

« Vous avez le droit de répondre non, vous savez ? Je comprendrais que vous ne souhaitiez plus jamais me voir.

— Non, Steve, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je passe chez vous demain, en début d'après-midi, c'est bon.

— Très bien, acquiesça Steve, le soulagement manifeste dans sa voix. Je vous raccompagne. »

* * *

Après avoir embrassé Alma et Angélique, salué les invités de la fête, remercié Bucky et accepté le câlin de Wanda, Tony quitta le restaurant au bras de Pepper.

« Happy nous attend à une rue d'ici, dit-elle calmement.

— Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas venue jusqu'ici à pied », sourit Tony.

Une fois confortablement installés dans la berline, Pepper s'empressa de consulter ses messages pendant que Tony se perdait dans ses pensées moroses. L'air embarrassé et malheureux de Steve ne cessait de le torturer. Était-il à ce point aveugle pour ne pas s'être douté un seul instant que l'infirmier pouvait ressentir envers lui autre chose que de l'amitié ? Il tenta de passer en revue tous les instants passés avec Steve - les discussions autour d'un café, les promenades avec Alma, le déménagement... petits ou grands moments passés ensemble pendant lesquels ils discutaient de tout et de rien - mais ne comprit pas ce qui avait pu faire croire à l'autre homme qu'il partageait ses...

Il secoua la tête et soupira. Cela devait venir de lui, cela venait toujours de lui.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le temps de lui dire qui tu étais ? demanda Pep, l'arrachant à sa petite séance intérieure d'autodépréciation.

— Non. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de ma part de vouloir faire ça à ce moment-là, avoua-t-il. Mais je le vois demain, en tête-à-tête, ce sera mieux pour tout lui expliquer.

— Je ne sais pas si...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié la réunion demain matin. Je passerai voir Steve après.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Tony. Même si je suis contente d'apprendre que tu lis ton agenda, de temps en temps, sourit-elle. Non, c'est juste que je m'interroge. _Avant_ , je pensais que lui dire toute la vérité était juste une mauvaise idée mais, _maintenant_ , je me demande comment il va gérer ça.

— Pourquoi davantage maintenant ?

— Tony... répondit-elle comme s'il était idiot. J'ignorais que tu avais une relation amoureuse avec lui. Ça change sensiblement la donne, tu avoueras.

— Je n'ai pas de relation amoureuse avec lui », grimaça Tony.

Devant le regard sceptique de Virginia, il précisa :

« Je ne savais pas qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour moi avant aujourd'hui.

— Et ce n'est pas réciproque ?

— Non.

— Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, tu n'avais pas franchement l'air de le repousser, Tony.

— J'ai été pris au dépourvu, d'accord ? Je pensais qu'on allait juste parler et Steve a commencé à me dire qu'il était heureux que ma "cousine" me tende la main, mais que, finalement, non, il n'était pas si heureux que ça, et qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte... Et comme, apparemment, je ne comprenais pas assez vite, il a décidé de m'embrasser ! »

Pepper le regarda avec étonnement avant de se mettre à rire. Pas un de ses petits rires polis qu'elle réservait à ses relations d'affaires, non, un vrai rire qui menaça bientôt de virer au fou rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Pep !

— Si, ça l'est, rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de se calmer. On se croirait dans un mauvais épisode des _Feux de l'amour_. Oui, d'accord, c'est un pléonasme. »

Virginia se remit à rire, sous le regard furieux de Tony.

« Désolée, Tony, dit-elle finalement, en essuyant ses larmes de rire du bout de ses jolis doigts. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas drôle. Surtout pour lui. Mais, explique-moi... Steve a une petite fille, il est divorcé ?

— Veuf.

— Ah.

— Il m'a dit que Peggy - la mère d'Alma - et lui s'étaient rencontrés au lycée et qu'ils étaient sortis rapidement ensemble. Alors, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait... être attiré par les hommes, termina rapidement Tony. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? fit-il, déjà exaspéré par le petit sourire en coin de la rousse.

— Oh, pour rien, Tony. Tu veux qu'on reparle de Ty ?

— Sûrement pas ! Cela n'a rien à voir !

— Mais bien sûr, continua Virginia, imperturbable. Qui pourrait penser, en voyant les jolies jeunes femmes qui t'accompagnent à tes galas de charité ou aux premières des expos en vue, que tu as été fou amoureux de lui ?

— C'était il y a longtemps, Pep. Je suis passé à autre chose, protesta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

— Tu es sûr ? Si tu avais un cœur, je crois bien qu'il s'est brisé quand vous avez rompu...

— N'importe quoi ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui l'ai largué !

— Et je te rappelle que c'est sur mon épaule que tu as pleuré, déclara impitoyablement Pepper.

— J'étais saoul, dit Tony en haussant les épaules.

— Ça oui, tu l'étais. Tony... on est entre nous, il n'y a pas de honte à avouer que tu l'aimais sincèrement, et que sa trahison t'a blessé plus profondément que tu ne le pensais possible.

— Je m'en suis remis, d'accord ?

— Oui, c'est pour ça que je t'ai vu lire l'article sur ses futures fiançailles avec Rumiko. C'est parce que tu t'es remis de votre rupture...

— Tu me gonfles, Pep.

— Parce que j'ai raison ? Tony, contrairement à ce que tu peux parfois croire, je ne me soucie pas de toi _uniquement_ parce que j'ai besoin de tes idées de génie ou de voir opérer ton charme légendaire sur nos partenaires. Tu comptes pour moi - et vous n'êtes pas si nombreux dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur le sort de tout le monde. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je me fous de qui tu aimes, tant que cela ne te blesse pas et tant que tu n'oublies pas que tu as des obligations professionnelles, bien sûr, dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant. Alors, si tu veux tenter le coup avec Steve, je trouve ça très bien, même si tu ne t'es pas facilité les choses en te faisant passer pour un mécano dans la dèche.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec Steve, répéta Tony. Et, si tu veux vraiment savoir, je n'ai lu l'article sur Rumiko et Ty que parce que je me disais que ces deux-là faisaient bien la paire. J'ai même parié avec Happy sur le premier des deux qui trahira l'autre, et dans quel délai.

— Oh, vraiment ?

— Oui, vraiment. En plus, je te trouve mal placée pour venir me donner des conseils matrimoniaux. À quand remonte ta dernière relation ? Hors boulot, j'entends. »

Virginia lui adressa un sourire proprement diabolique avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone.

« Harold ?

— Oui, poupée ?

— Tu m'emmènes toujours dîner, ce soir ?

— Je veux, oui ! Repas romantique chez Alfredo après avoir applaudi _Wicked,_ on devrait passer une bonne soirée.

— _Wicked_ ? Tu as réussi à avoir des places ?

— Je suis un homme plein de ressources, princesse.

— Dans tous les domaines, Harold... », minauda Pep avant de terminer la communication.

Tony la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

« Happy et... Toi et Happy... Depuis combien de temps ?

— Trois mois, déclara Virginia avec un sourire triomphant.

— Je n'ai rien soupçonné, fit Tony avec abattement.

— Cela te dérange ? Tu avais des vues sur Harold ?

— Ah, ah, tu es tordante, tu sais ?

— Il me fait rire, j'ai confiance en lui et je me sens moins stressée en sa compagnie, pourquoi je ne sortirais pas avec lui ? En plus, c'est un coup d'enfer, sur un plan horizontal, ou même vertical.

— Pitié ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'image, en plus. »

Pep rit de bon cœur avant de poser une main légère sur le bras de Tony.

« C'est quelqu'un de bien et, si ça peut marcher entre nous, je ne vais pas gâcher cette chance juste parce qu'il est ton chauffeur, Tony. Comme toi, tu ne devrais pas gâcher ta chance avec Steve, si tu en as une.

— Je-

— Oui, je sais. Tu ne veux pas de liaison amoureuse, bla bla bla. Réfléchis quand même, Tony. Steve est tombé amoureux de toi sans savoir que tu étais riche, influent et génial. Cela devrait t'amener à réaliser que tout le monde ne te tourne pas autour avec une idée en tête. Tu as suffisamment de personnalité pour susciter l'intérêt des autres, avec ou sans l'empire Stark.

— Quand il saura, il ne voudra plus me voir.

— Quand il saura, il ne sera certainement pas ravi, corrigea Pepper. Je te conseille d'être très honnête et de ne rien laisser de côté, cette fois. Mais, s'il t'aime... il t'écoutera. Il finira peut-être même par comprendre... une fois qu'il t'aura dit tout le mal qu'il pense de ton attitude, bien sûr, sourit-elle.

— Je ne te comprends pas, Virginia. Quand tu as débarqué au restaurant, tu voulais que je coupe les ponts avec Steve et maintenant, tu veux me pousser dans ses bras ?

— Je ne connaissais pas toute la situation quand je suis arrivée. Je croyais juste que tu déconnais - une fois de plus - et que cela portait préjudice à l'entreprise - une fois de plus. Mais si quelqu'un est tombé sincèrement amoureux de toi - tes robots ne comptent pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils te suivent partout qu'ils éprouvent des sentiments - ce serait dommage que tu passes à côté de ta chance. Mettons ça sur le compte de mon idylle naissante avec Harold, sourit Pepper. J'ai envie de te voir heureux, à ton tour.

— Je suis heureux ! protesta-t-il. Ma vie me convient comme elle est.

— Vivre, ce n'est pas refuser de prendre des risques pour s'éviter de souffrir, Tony. Et ce ne sont pas tes conquêtes d'un soir qui te soutiendront quand tu en auras besoin ou qui te feront sourire quand tu auras eu une journée merdique. »

 _Papa dit que personne n'est fait pour vivre seul._

« Merci pour la philosophie de comptoir, Pepper, ironisa-t-il.

— Je t'en prie, Tony, répondit-elle avec un charmant sourire. N'hésite pas à me demander conseil. Ah, je suis arrivée. Je vais aller me préparer pour la soirée, j'ai acheté une robe très décolletée dans le dos, Harold trouve que j'ai une très belle chute de reins.

— Virginia ! », gémit le milliardaire.

Pepper eut un joli rire. Posant une main sur la portière, elle déclara :

« Tiberius est un sale con, Tony. Et Rumiko, une pauvre garce trop gâtée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ça n'a pas marché, c'était mort avant d'avoir commencé. Cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de croire en toi.

— Merci, maman. »

Elle lui tira la langue avant de sortir de la voiture. Une fois sur le trottoir, elle échangea quelques mots avec Happy avant de revenir vers Tony.

« À propos de Ty...

— Oui ?

— Je te taquinais quand je te disais que j'allais accepter son offre chez Viastone.

— Tu es une vraie amie, Pepper.

— Yep. Victor m'offre le double ! À demain, Tony », fit-elle en agitant la main.

* * *

Tony luttait pour rester concentré sur l'ordre du jour mais l'hypothétique rapprochement de Stark Industries avec un conglomérat japonais ne parvenait pas à l'intéresser. Pire, le Japon lui faisait penser à Fujikawa International et à Rumiko. Dieu, qu'il avait pu l'aimer ! Il avait même acheté une bague et s'apprêtait à la demander en mariage quand il avait appris qu'elle s'envoyait Ty à sa santé. Il n'avait pas fait d'esclandre ce jour-là, préférant lui faire croire qu'il s'était trompé sur eux, sur leur relation, et qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une gamine quand le monde était peuplé de femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Plutôt passer pour un salaud que de laisser croire qu'il s'écroulait intérieurement. Les Stark sont faits d'acier trempé et encaissent sans broncher. En public.

Deux relations toxiques coup sur coup, il était doué. Il était pratiquement sûr que Tiberius n'avait dragué Ru que pour le rendre jaloux mais le savoir n'avait pas adouci sa peine. Et, s'il avait tourné la page - contrairement à ce que croyait Virginia - le souvenir de ce qu'il avait éprouvé alors - ses sentiments foulés aux pieds de ses amants, la trahison et l'idée qu'il devait bien être un peu responsable de ce fiasco - était toujours là.

 _Ne partez pas._ ll soupira. Il s'était tellement convaincu qu'il valait mieux s'éviter de revivre ça qu'il n'avait pas une seconde songé que quelqu'un pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour lui. _Steve est tombé amoureux de toi sans savoir que tu étais riche, influent et génial._ Il est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'existe pas, cela ne peut pas marcher. Je vais lui expliquer qui je suis, comment on en est arrivés là et ce sera fini. _Tu regrettes ?_

Il soupira encore. Cette réunion n'en finissait pas. Avisant le regard courroucé de Pepper, il s'efforça de suivre la conversation et réussit même à raccrocher les wagons, au grand soulagement de Virginia.

* * *

Quand la réunion s'acheva, Pepper s'approcha de Tony.

« Tu vas vraiment voir Steve, alors ?

— Oui, je ne veux plus me défiler.

— Ça va bien se passer, Tony. Sois juste sincère et ça se passera bien.

— On peut toujours espérer », sourit Tony avant que Pep ne l'embrasse gentiment sur la joue.

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur, Tony en profita pour s'observer. Devait-il aller voir Steve dans son costume Tom Ford, trois pièces, deux boutons, ou devait-il opter pour une tenue plus simple ? D'un côté, Steve l'avait toujours connu portant des tenues décontractées - si on oubliait le fameux manteau-serpillière - de l'autre, Steve le croirait peut-être plus facilement s'il arrivait dans sa tenue d'homme d'affaires.

* * *

Toujours plongé dans ses interrogations vestimentaires, Tony ne remarqua pas l'homme qui l'observait, à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Il ne nota sa présence que quand il entendit un « Tony ? » interloqué. Tournant la tête, il réalisa qui il avait en face de lui et blêmit.

« Tony ? » Cette fois, la voix de Steve était incrédule. C'était la voix d'un homme qui souhaitait se tromper, qui ne voulait pas croire à la réalité de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

« Steve ? » Dans la voix de Tony, se lisait surtout l'accablement face à son karma de merde.

« Tony ? » Désormais, le ton de Steve disait sa complète désillusion. Il avait espéré se tromper, espéré que Tony lui fournisse une explication plausible à sa présence dans les locaux de Stark Industries, vêtu d'un costume hors de prix, espéré qu'il pourrait rire d'avoir pu imaginer que Tony n'était pas Tony mais l'attitude du brun - honteuse et résignée - faisait sombrer ses derniers espoirs.

« Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je croyais qu'il avait mal compris et qu'il y avait forcément une explication très simple à tout ça mais il avait raison. Quel con j'ai été ! Moi qui m'étais imaginé...

— Steve, je voulais... Je venais chez vous pour tout vous dire, tenta Tony.

— Vous vous êtes bien foutu de moi, déclara Steve comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Vous avez dû bien rire de moi, de mes amis, de ma petite vie minable-

— Non ! Jamais, Steve. Je ne me suis jamais moqué de vous. Et si quelqu'un est minable ici, c'est moi, pas vous. Croyez-moi, j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour vous, pour la façon dont vous élevez Alma et-

— Ne parlez pas de ma fille ! Je vous interdis de la mêler à tout ça ! Comment je vais lui expliquer ?! Elle vous adorait... Vous êtes vraiment un beau salaud, fit Steve, la voix brisée.

— C'est vrai, vous avez raison, j'ai été en dessous de tout, j'aurais dû vous dire-

— Pourquoi m'avoir laissé croire que vous étiez dans le besoin alors que... dit-il en désignant les luxueux locaux d'un ample mouvement du bras.

— J'ai essayé de vous le dire ! J'ai essayé, Steve. Mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté, vous pensiez que vivre dans la rue m'avait donné une "perception alternée de la réalité". Plus j'essayais, moins vous me croyiez...

— C'est de ma faute, alors ?! s'écria Steve avec indignation et incrédulité.

— Non ! Non, non, c'est moi, Steve. Je n'ai pas réussi à vous faire comprendre et la situation m'a échappé. Mais je vous en prie, croyez-moi : je ne me suis jamais moqué de vous et je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser », débita Tony avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Steve le regarda, des larmes dans les yeux, et sembla acquiescer.

« Vous savez quoi, Tony ? Ce n'est pas grave. C'est peut-être même une bonne chose, finalement. Bucky dit toujours que je suis trop naïf. Grâce à vous, je pense que je suis définitivement vacciné, il sera content, rit-il d'un rire sans joie.

— Vous n'êtes pas naïf, Steve. Vous êtes juste profondément humain, c'est moi qui me suis conduit comme une merde.

— On est au moins d'accord sur quelque chose », opina Steve avant de lui décrocher un magnifique crochet du droit.


	13. Chez moi, il n'y a plus que moi

Happy, qui attendait Tony devant la voiture, se précipita sur Steve mais son patron lui fit signe de laisser tomber.

« Laisse, Happy, ça va, je gère.

— Vu d'ici, ça n'en a pas l'air. Mais si vous aimez vous faire démonter la tête... c'est vous le boss, répondit Harold en haussant les épaules. Je reste dans le coin, criez si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main... ou de poing. »

Très content de son jeu de mots, Happy alla s'adosser à la voiture et observa la scène comme on attend l'arrivée des fauves au cirque.

« Steve, attendez !

— Quoi ? Vous en voulez un autre ?

— Laissez-moi vous parler, je-

— Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, M. Stark. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à faire, je ne voudrais pas vous gêner davantage.

— Steve...

— Adieu, M. Stark. Si vous en êtes réduit à ça pour vous divertir, je n'envie pas votre vie. »

Il sembla sur le point d'ajouter autre chose, regarda longuement Tony mais finit par secouer la tête et se détourner. Tony le regarda traverser la rue et s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

* * *

« Il a une bonne droite. Et je m'y connais ! déclara Happy en lui tendant une poche de glaçons venus tout droit du mini-bar de la voiture. Quand j'étais encore au Gymnase de Stillman, j'en ai vu passer, des gars qui croyaient en leur avenir dans la boxe professionnelle. Eh bien, croyez-moi, patron, ils cognaient moins fort que ce type », finit-il avec un hochement de tête appréciateur.

Tony appliqua machinalement la poche sur sa joue. Il se sentait vidé comme jamais, même après une séance de boxe avec Happy-je-m'y-connais-en-force-de-frappe.

« Happy, toi aussi, tu trouves que je suis un beau salaud ?

— Ça dépend : je risque mon job si je réponds franchement ? Ben quoi ? ajouta-t-il devant la grimace de son patron, j'ai une copine à entretenir, maintenant.

— Laisse tomber.

— Lui, dit-il en désignant la silhouette de Steve qui disparaissait au loin, avait l'air de le penser, en tout cas. C'est qui ce type ? Un rival ruiné ?

— Laisse tomber, Happy.

— C'est vous le boss. Venez, je vous ramène chez vous, on dirait que vous sortez d'une bataille de pochtrons. »

Parfois, Tony aurait aimé que Happy soit moins franc.

La voiture garée devant la tour, Happy lui ouvrit la portière avant de déclarer :

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien. Vous voulez que je prévienne Virginia ?

— Sûrement pas ! »

* * *

Évidemment, Tony avait juste eu le temps de retirer sa cravate que Pepper débarquait.

« Il ne t'a pas loupé », dit-elle calmement.

Tony porta la main à sa joue. Il allait éviter de sortir dans les prochains jours, le temps que le bleu s'affadisse et disparaisse. Cela tombait bien, il avait soudainement beaucoup moins envie de sortir et voir du monde.

« Yep.

— Tu ne devais pas le voir cet après-midi ?

— Si.

— Alors, que faisait-il devant Stark Industries ?

— Aucune idée. Mon karma de merde, probablement. Ah, non, il m'a parlé de quelqu'un... Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, comment il s'est retrouvé là quand je sortais ? Le truc, c'est qu'il a découvert la vérité avant que j'aie pu la lui dire. Forcément, il n'a pas aimé, soupira-t-il.

— Je suis désolée, Tony. Sincèrement.

— Merci. Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir, tu sais.

— Tu plaisantes ? Harold m'a dit que c'était un code rouge ! »

Ils se regardèrent et réussirent à éclater de rire, avant de s'asseoir tous les deux sur le lit de Tony.

« J'aurais dû lui parler bien avant. Il n'aurait pas forcément mieux réagi mais au moins, il ne penserait pas que j'ai fait tout ça parce que je trompais mon ennui en me payant sa tête.

— C'est vraiment ce qu'il croit ?

— Mets-toi à sa place : tu crois que je suis dans la dèche, tu me proposes ton aide, un soutien... et, soudain, tu apprends que je suis plein aux as et que, si j'ai besoin d'aide, elle est uniquement psychiatrique... Tu réagis comment ?

— Mal. À sa place, je t'aurais crevé les yeux à coups de stiletto.

— Je m'en tire bien, alors ? fit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

— Plutôt, oui. Tony, je sais que c'est dur, mais laisse-lui un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça, d'accord ? Il était attiré par toi, c'est normal qu'il se sente blessé.

— Il m'a dit que je l'avais définitivement vacciné contre sa naïveté, Pepper. C'est ça qui me fait le plus mal, tu comprends ? C'est un mec bien et, à cause de moi, il va se remettre en cause, se dire qu'il doit changer, alors que...

— Alors que c'est rassurant de savoir que des gens comme lui existent ? Des personnes prêtes à tendre la main sans rien attendre en retour ? Des gens qui ont encore foi en l'humain ? Tony... si Steve est de ceux-là, il ne changera pas, même après ce qui s'est passé. Par contre, il n'aura peut-être plus foi en toi, acheva-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

— Tu sais trouver les mots qui remontent le moral, grommela Tony.

— C'est aussi ce que dit Harold », sourit Pep.

* * *

Tony attendit donc, quelques jours, le temps que Steve « digère ». Il lui laissa ensuite plusieurs messages, auxquels l'infirmier ne répondit pas. Trois semaines après « l'incident », il se rendit jusqu'à l'appartement occupé par les Rogers mais le gardien l'informa que son nom avait été rayé de la liste des invités. Il alla ensuite jusqu'à l'hôpital où travaillait Steve mais l'infirmier était au bloc quand il arriva.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Steve quand il finit par se rendre à l'antenne de l'Armée du salut dans laquelle l'infirmier lui avait dit donner un coup de main. À l'accueil, on l'informa que Steve n'était pas là, non plus. Il allait repartir quand une voix le héla.

« Tony ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Il se retourna, surpris d'entendre une voix connue - et amicale.

« Sam ? »

L'autre lui fit un grand sourire, avant de demander :

« Je suppose que vous cherchez Steve ?

— Oui, mais il n'est pas là, apparemment.

— Il sera là demain.

— J'essaierai de revenir demain, alors.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Tony. »

Le ton de Sam était égal et Tony ne décela aucune trace de colère dans son regard.

« Il vous a dit ? soupira-t-il.

— Oui. Si j'ai bien compris, vous n'avez pas besoin que l'Armée du salut vous tende la main ? fit Sam en lui souriant gentiment.

— Non, en effet. Je-

— Il est encore pas mal secoué, vous savez.

— Je me doute.

— Tony... Je ne vous connais pas très bien mais... je n'ai pas eu l'impression que vous étiez du genre à vous amuser du malheur des autres.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu me moquer de lui.

— Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

Sam l'écouta avec attention raconter sa version des faits. Quand il se tut, Sam soupira :

« Quel gâchis...

— Oui. J'ai merdé.

— Vous pouvez le dire.

— Vous croyez que... Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, alors ? »

Sam soupira encore, sembla réfléchir avant de déclarer :

« Steve est quelqu'un de très entier. Pour l'instant, il est en colère. Et peiné. En fait, il est plus peiné que furieux. Il vous appréciait beaucoup, aujourd'hui, il se sent... trahi. Il ne le serait pas autant si vous n'aviez pas compté pour lui, Tony. »

Le milliardaire se demanda un instant si Sam savait jusqu'à quel point il avait compté pour Steve.

« Je ne veux pas interférer entre vous et lui, Tony. Steve a de bonnes raisons de vous en vouloir et je n'ai pas à intervenir. Mais... je crois sincèrement que, dans cette affaire, vous avez été plus idiot que malintentionné. Et que, si vous aviez juste voulu vous amuser à ses dépens, vous ne seriez pas ici. Alors, je vais vous donner un conseil. Évitez toute "confrontation directe" pour le moment. Steve n'est pas ancore prêt pour ça. Mais ne disparaissez pas pour autant du décor. Je sais qu'il lit vos messages, quand il pense que je ne le vois pas. Je ne saurais pas vous dire ce qu'il en pense mais il les lit. Ne le harcelez pas mais ne vous faites pas oublier, non plus.

— Si je vous suis bien, vous me conseillez d'être là, mais sans l'être tout à fait ? »

Sam se mit à rire mais acquiesça.

« Laissez le temps faire son œuvre, Tony. Steve n'est pas quelqu'un de vindicatif, sa colère va retomber. »

Tony préféra ne pas parler du coup que l'infirmier non vindicatif lui avait asséné. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes - Tony apprit ainsi que Wanda et Sam se voyaient très régulièrement maintenant - avant que Sam ne raccompagne Tony.

« Ah, Tony, j'ai oublié de vous dire...

— Oui ?

— Il existe d'autres moyens que les sms pour communiquer avec une personne. »

* * *

Alors Tony écrivit une lettre, une vraie lettre, sur du vrai papier, avec un vrai stylo, et l'envoya lui-même au domicile de Steve.

* * *

 _Steve,_

 _Je suis heureux d'apprendre que allez bientôt retourner avenue St Nicholas. Je sais que vous ne vous sentiez pas à l'aise dans l'appartement que vous avait prêté votre propriétaire et, pour y être venu, je le comprends. Une fois les travaux finis, Alma et vous allez pouvoir retrouver vos marques._

 _Je sais que vous êtes en colère contre moi. Je vous ai blessé et je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je le regrette. J'aurais dû insister pour vous faire comprendre qui j'étais. Je réalise aujourd'hui que - en vous laissant penser que je connaissais des problèmes financiers - j'ai trouvé commode de mentir par omission et que mon mensonge a enflé au point d'échapper à tout contrôle. Je suis désolé. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, j'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Sachez juste que je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal ou me moquer de vous, en aucune façon. Steve, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, et votre vie n'a rien de minable. Et vous n'êtes pas non plus naïf, c'est moi qui ai déconné en me taisant._

 _J'ai bien compris que vous ne souhaitez plus me voir et je respecte votre décision. Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, je vous le promets, si vous avez besoin de moi - pour quoi que ce soit - je serai là._

 _Tony_

* * *

Il n'avait pas osé se relire de peur d'hésiter à poster la lettre. Mais, quand les jours passèrent sans nouvelle de Steve, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû se relire, finalement.

* * *

« Toc toc. »

Adossé à la tête de lit, Tony cessa de fixer l'écran branché sur HBO et _Last Week Tonight_. Ce soir, même John Oliver ne parvenait pas à lui arracher un sourire. Il n'aurait même pas su dire de quoi parlait le Britannique, s'il s'agissait du coloriste de Trump ou de la chasse au dahu en Ossétie du nord. La télévision lui fournissait un bruit de fond rassurant, sans l'empêcher pourtant de cogiter. Que faisait Steve, en ce moment ? À 23h15, un dimanche, il était probablement au lit. Ou en train d'assurer sa garde à l'hôpital. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle mais continuait régulièrement à lui envoyer de petits messages au contenu prudent. Relevant la tête, il sourit enfin. Rhodey se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, en uniforme, un mug fumant à la main.

« Je me suis laissé dire que tu avais bien besoin d'un chocolat chaud, Tones.

— Tu as pensé à la guimauve ?

— Je n'oublie jamais rien, crétin, dit James avec un grand sourire.

— D'accord. Tu peux venir poser tes fesses ici, alors », répondit-il en indiquant le matelas de la main.

Rhodey lui tendit le mug, desserra sa cravate, retira ses chaussures et vint s'installer à côté de son ami. Ils firent tous deux semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'ils voyaient sur l'écran pendant que Tony sirotait son chocolat. Pas mauvais, mais un poil trop sucré.

« Ce n'est pas le moment où tu dois me dire "je t'avais prévenu, Tony" ?

— Je t'avais prévenu, Tony, répéta docilement le militaire. Que s'est-il passé, au juste ?

— Pepper ne t'a pas raconté ?

— Juste les grandes lignes, il me manque les détails qui font toute la saveur d'une bonne histoire. »

Tony commença à lui raconter le désastreux épisode qui s'était déroulé devant le siège de Stark Industries mais son ami l'arrêta.

« La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de Steve Rogers, Hammer était sur point de rénover son appart. Tu pourrais peut-être me faire un topo sur les événements qui ont suivi ? »

Tony lui raconta. Ses rencontres avec Steve, leurs discussions, le déménagement et l'anniversaire. Il hésita à parler de ce qui s'était passé dans la réserve mais Rhodey nota son hésitation.

« Pas la peine de me cacher des choses, tu finis toujours par tout m'avouer. »

Alors, Tony lui parla aussi de ce qui s'était passé dans la réserve.

« Merde.

— Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, soupira Tony.

— Merde, répéta James. À aucun moment, tu ne t'es douté qu'il était amoureux de toi ? »

Le regard de Tony était éloquent.

« Et toi ?

— Quoi, moi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? »

Putain, il n'en savait rien. Steve l'avait d'abord irrité, avec son côté boy-scout propre sur lui. Quand il était rentré dans son intimité, à la suite d'un malheureux concours de circonstances, Tony s'attendait à être jugé par le père de famille. Mais, étonnamment, et sans presque le réaliser, il s'était ouvert à son hôte, sur ses parents, sur son enfance, et ce, dès le premier repas pris ensemble. Oui, Tony s'était rapidement senti à l'aise avec Steve. Cela venait probablement en partie du fait que l'infirmier ignorait qui il était et n'attendait pas de lui qu'il fasse le clown ou lui rende de coûteux services, mais pas que. Pour être honnête, Tony était pratiquement certain que Steve ne lui aurait rien demandé, même s'il avait connu sa véritable identité. Alors, c'était juste ça ? Il voyait Steve comme une parenthèse, une récréation bienvenue dans sa vie ? Un moment où il pouvait se laisser aller et tomber le masque du créateur génial aux pitreries aussi nombreuses que ses voitures ? Non, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il avait été sincère avec Steve, il l'admirait. Pour ne pas s'être effondré après avoir perdu sa femme, pour se montrer un père attentif et ferme, pour ne pas hésiter à mettre en pratique ce qu'il prêchait... D'accord, Steve était quelqu'un de bien. Mais, cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer qu'il se soit confié à lui. Et que Steve ignore qui il était au juste n'était pas non plus une raison suffisante. C'était sûrement plus simple, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Cela n'expliquait notamment pas pourquoi Tony, avait toujours écouté l'infirmier d'une oreille attentive, lui que l'ennui faisait souvent décrocher d'une conversation. Pourtant, Steve ne lui parlait pas sciences, voitures - l'infirmier possédait une vieille coccinelle bleue dans laquelle Tony n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait rentrer son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq - ou mécanique. Il évoquait son quotidien à l'hôpital, son action à l'Armée du salut, ses amis et sa fille. Une vie complètement étrangère à Tony mais dont le récit, détaillé et imagé, l'intéressait et l'amusait. C'est que Steve était doté d'un solide sens de l'humour qui ravissait Tony. Oui, Steve faisait partie des rares personnes en compagnie desquelles il ne s'ennuyait pas, ce qui était déjà un exploit en soi. Virginia et James mis à part, de qui pouvait-il dire la même chose ? Ty ? Rumiko ? Il grimaça en réalisant que cela avait été le cas, dans une autre vie. Les personnes dont il appréciait vraiment la compagnie étaient donc, soit ses amis fidèles, soit ses... ? Non. Il y avait forcément autre chose. Il chercha frénétiquement, repassant en revue les instants passés auprès de Steve. _Ou une jolie lampe de chevet, si je réussis à placer un abat-jour au bon endroit._ Le souvenir le fit sourire. Il avait rarement autant ri que ce jour-là, l'immonde statue de Priape entre Steve et lui. Et, il s'était senti si bien, allongé sous son hôte pendant que Steve l'aidait à retrouver une respiration normale. En fait, il ne s'était pas senti aussi détendu avec quelqu'un depuis... _Non mais, quel con !_ Steve voulait lui dire quelque chose ce jour-là, avant que Bucky ne débarque dans la chambre. Avait-il voulu lui parler de ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui ? Si oui, comment aurait-il réagi ? Il aurait probablement été aussi perdu qu'il l'avait été quand Steve l'avait embrassé dans la réserve mais, au moins, il aurait compris qu'il était grand temps de tout avouer, et tout ce merdier aurait pu être évité. Peut-être. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr, mais Tony pensait quand même que Steve aurait réagi moins violemment s'il avait appris la vérité de la bouche même de Tony. Quelle merde... Oui, il aurait dû tout dire à ce moment-là, il n'en serait pas, aujourd'hui, à être rongé par ce sentiment que-

« Il me manque », dit-il tout haut.

D'accord, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait envers l'infirmier. Mais ça, au moins, il en était sûr, les moments passés avec Steve lui manquaient terriblement.

« Quand je disais que j'avais peur que tout ça t'explose à la figure, je ne pensais pas à ça. Tu vas morfler, Tony. »


	14. Parlez-moi de lui, comment va sa vie ?

« Enfoiré ! Tu savais, hein ? »

Installé à sa table habituelle chez Tiny, Tony releva la tête, abandonnant provisoirement la lecture de son article.

« Je savais quoi, Justin ? Que tu aimais te donner en spectacle ? », répondit-il d'une voix vaguement ennuyée.

Hammer écumait littéralement de rage - un peu de bave lui coulait au coin des lèvres. Il prit un moment pour se calmer - sans oublier de s'essuyer les lèvres du dos de la main - avant de tendre un document à Tony.

« Tu savais que ton terrain serait déclaré inconstructible quand tu me l'as vendu ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu voulais y construire quelque chose ?

— Ne te fous pas de moi, en plus !

— Alors là, ce n'est pas mon genre, Justin. Mais comme Hammer Industries sont en plein greenwashing, j'ai pensé que tu avais prévu d'ouvrir un parc où les citoyens du New Jersey pourraient venir profiter de la verdure et du grand air. Je me suis trompé, alors ? dit-il avec une petite moue digne d'un enfant de cinq ans.

— Cela t'amuse, hein ? Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule mais, crois-moi, tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, Tony _Carbonell_. »

À la mention du nom de sa mère, Tony accusa le coup tandis que Justin s'approchait :

« Tu vois, Tony, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement douce, je trouvais surprenante ta soudaine poussée de philanthropie. Alors, quand Heimdall m'a averti qu'un homme correspondant à ta description était venu rendre visite à Steven Rogers et qu'il se faisait appeler Tony Carbonell, je me suis dit que l'explication devait être à chercher de ce côté. Je pensais que tu les préférais bruns et capitaines d'industrie mais, apparemment, tes goûts ont évolué... Remarque, il n'est pas mal, ton petit infirmier, dans son genre. »

Tony lutta contre l'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure pour faire disparaître ce petit sourire satisfait. Ce serait confirmer Justin dans ses conclusions.

« Je te comprends, Tony, continuait la fouine à visage presque humain. On veut tous le meilleur pour nos proches, c'est humain. Vraiment, je te comprends. Mais, tu comprendras aussi que je ne puisse pas laisser passer sans réagir, ou tu ne me prendrais plus jamais au sérieux », dit-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait diabolique.

Le milliardaire grimaça intérieurement.

« Accouche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Justin ? »

Hammer prit le temps de picorer une frite dans l'assiette de Tony, de s'essuyer les mains avec sa serviette avant de dire, avec un grand sourire :

« Mais je ne veux rien de _toi_ , Tony. Bonne journée ! »

Justin tourna alors les talons, l'air très satisfait de lui. Aux clients du restaurant qui avaient tourné la tête vers lui, Tony adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire amusé. Il finit son repas comme s'il avait déjà oublié Justin. Pourtant, manger quand on a l'esprit noué n'est pas chose facile. Tout en sauvant les apparences, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Justin avait été très clair, il allait le lui faire payer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'homme cherchait à prendre sa revanche mais, jusqu'à présent, Tony avait observé ses pitoyables tentatives avec amusement, Justin ne réussissant qu'à se ridiculiser davantage. Mais, cette fois, Justin avait un bel atout dans sa manche. _je ne veux rien de_ toi _, Tony._ Le message était clair, Hammer allait chercher à l'atteindre à travers Steve. Oui mais, comment ? Ce débile avait insinué que Steve et lui entretenaient une relation, allait-il balancer à la presse leur supposée love affair ? S'il ne s'était agi que de lui, Tony ne s'en serait pas préoccupé. S'il faisait son possible pour rester discret, il n'avait parfois pas pu empêcher que sa vie soit jetée en pâture à un public avide de sensations, que ce soit lors du décès de ses parents ou de sa relation avec Ty. Il savait comment réagir, seul ou avec l'aide de ses avocats. Mais Steve n'avait pas demandé à voir sa vie privée s'étaler en public. Il fallait vraiment qu'il le prévienne.

* * *

Steve ne répondit pas davantage à ses messages que les autres fois. Les jours suivants, Tony scruta la presse avec inquiétude. Ni lui, ni Steve ne firent la une mais, quatre jours après sa rencontre avec Justin, il décida qu'il était grand temps de faire quelque chose de plus concret.

* * *

Bucky mettait de l'ordre dans la salle du restaurant quand Tony arriva. Il tourna la tête vers l'intrus, le dévisagea longuement avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres :

« Steve n'est pas ici. »

Sur ce, Bucky tourna le dos au milliardaire et finit de retourner les chaises sur les tables. Manifestement, la discussion était close. Tony prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son calme.

« C'est vous que je voulais voir. »

Sans se presser, Bucky finit de ranger avant de se tourner enfin vers Tony.

« Ah. »

C'était clair, James n'allait pas l'aider. Très bien.

« J'ai peur que Steve ait bientôt des problèmes.

— Plus graves que ceux qu'il a connus en fréquentant un milliardaire mythomane ? »

Première pique en moins d'une minute chrono, ça commençait bien.

« Écoutez, James, que vous me détestiez, c'est votre droit mais ce n'est pas le propos. Ce qui importe, c'est que Steve pourrait bientôt se retrouver dans une situation qu'il n'aura pas désirée... Il ne veut pas me parler, je le comprends mais vous, vous êtes son ami, si vous le prévenez, il vous écoutera. »

Le visage toujours impassible, Bucky resta encore silencieux quelques secondes. Quand il parla, ce fut manifestement à contrecœur.

« Très bien. Parlez. Mais faites vite. »

Tony parla de son premier dîner avec Steve et Alma, de l'état de l'appartement, de son désir de faire quelque chose pour aider le père et sa fille. Il raconta comment il avait amené Hammer à faire les travaux nécessaires et à reloger les habitants de l'immeuble. Il finit en évoquant la colère de son rival quand il avait réalisé que Tony l'avait floué, et son inquiétude à l'idée que la rancune de Justin se retourne contre Steve.

« Je trouvais bizarre que le proprio de Steve veuille tout à coup faire les travaux que ses locataires lui réclamaient depuis des mois. Je comprends mieux. Et vous croyez donc que, pour se venger, il va aller raconter à la presse que Steve et vous êtes ensemble ?

— Croyez-moi, je le connais bien. Je suis sûr qu'il va impliquer Steve là-dedans.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Stark ? Pour Steve ou pour vous ?

— Je vous l'ai dit, je-

— Ouais, je sais ce que vous avez dit. Mais êtes-vous sûr de ne pas avoir plus à perdre que Steve, si votre concurrent met ses menaces à exécution ?

— Vous savez ce que c'est, que d'être traqué jour et nuit par les journalistes en quête d'un scandale bien juteux ? Moi, je le sais, je suis passé par là. Je sais laisser glisser quand il faut et me défendre au besoin. Mais Steve ? Et Alma ? Ils n'auront aucun répit, ces gens-là vont retourner toute leur vie pour trouver de quoi vendre du papier. Je peux les aider, les conseiller si ça arrive. »

Bucky soupira avant de sourire, un petit sourire ironique qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Vous avez raison, Stark, Steve est bien impliqué. Mais pas de la façon que vous croyez.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Tous les locataires de l'immeuble viennent de recevoir un courrier d'Epsilon Group, les informant que, en raison des travaux engagés, travaux qui relèvent considérablement le standing de l'immeuble, leur loyer va se retrouver sensiblement augmenté.

— Mais il n'a pas le droit !

— Le droit, c'est bien pour ceux qui connaissent les lois, et comment les contourner. En attendant, les habitants de St Nicholas se retrouvent avec un loyer révisé à la hausse. Il y a peu de chances que Steve puisse rester.

— C'est impossible, il est trop attaché à cet endroit, il-

— Il n'a pas exactement les mêmes revenus que vous, vous savez ?

— Je peux l'aider ! Hammer a d'excellents avocats, mais les miens sont meilleurs, ils trouveront la faille et-

— Et vous allez faire tout ça dans le dos de Steve, encore une fois ?

— Il ne veut plus me parler ! Comment pourrais-je...

— Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, alors ?

— Vous savez que j'ai du mal à vous suivre ? fit Tony, sa résolution de garder son calme commençant à sérieusement s'effriter.

— _Q_ _uoi qu'il arrive, je vous le promets, si vous avez besoin de moi - pour quoi que ce soit - je serai là »_ _,_ cita Bucky.

Tony resta sidéré. Ce type osait lire le courrier des autres ?

« La lettre était restée sur son bureau, je cherchais du brouillon et je suis tombé dessus », dit nonchalamment James.

 _Et moi, je suis le pape François_ ! pensa Tony.

« Vous ne me croyez pas ? Je m'en tape, ce n'est pas le propos, pour reprendre votre expression. Le fait est que Steve - et les autres résidents de l'immeuble - ont besoin d'aide et que vous êtes sûrement leur meilleur atout. Mais...

— Mais ?

— Si vous m'interrompez tout le temps, on ne va pas avancer, déclara James avec une mauvaise foi assumée. Mais vous ne pouvez pas jouer les bienfaiteurs anonymes sur ce coup-là. Vous devez exposer ce que vous comptez faire, à tous les résidents, et à Steve, en premier lieu.

— Il-

— Il ne veut plus vous parler, je sais. Il est têtu, ça aussi, je le sais. Mais, dans l'affaire, il ne s'agit pas que de lui. Alma et tous les habitants de l'immeuble sont également concernés. Je vais lui parler.

— Euh... merci.

— Ne me remerciez pas, je ne fais pas ça pour vous.

— Je m'en doute.

— Et moi, j'en doute. D'abord, si Steve apprenait que j'ai trempé là-dedans, même indirectement, sans lui avoir demandé son avis, il me le reprocherait jusqu'à mon lit de mort. Ensuite, c'est moi qui vous ai balancé à Steve », avoua James avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Ce mec ne manquait vraiment pas d'air mais Tony n'était même plus sûr de lui en vouloir.

« Ça, je m'en doutais aussi, répondit-il en lui retournant son sourire.

— Vraiment ?

— Steve n'a pas cité votre nom mais j'ai bien compris que ce "il" dont il parlait ne pouvait être que vous. Comment avez-vous découvert... tout ça ? Et quand ?

— J'ai eu des doutes sur vous depuis le début. Certains détails ne cadraient pas et je me suis promis de vous tenir à l'œil. Quand votre "cousine" est entrée dans mon restaurant, j'ai noté votre réaction. Vous aviez l'air tout sauf ravi de voir un membre de votre famille. En fait, vous aviez l'air complètement paniqué. Alors, j'ai fait les poches de la cousine Virginia et j'ai trouvé une carte de visite au nom d'une certaine Virginia Potts, PDG de Stark Industries. Une rapide recherche sur Internet m'a confirmé que votre cousine ne dirigeait pas exactement un garage dans le Connecticut ET que son "cousin" était trop modeste pour parler de son diplôme du MIT comme d'un simple certificat en mécanique.

— Les explications les plus simples sont toujours celles auxquelles on pense en dernier, sourit Tony.

— Oui. Mais, même avec ça, j'ai eu du mal à convaincre Steve que vous n'étiez pas Tony Carbonell.

— C'était le nom de ma mère, confia Tony.

— Pourquoi lui avoir menti ? »

Le milliardaire observa un moment le restaurateur. Il fut surpris de lire une réelle interrogation dans les yeux de Bucky. Il n'était pas en colère, juste perplexe. Alors, il lui raconta. Le manteau-serpillière, l'écharpe et le bonnet, l'assiette de ragoût, la promenade au parc et le dîner chez Steve. Bucky fronça les sourcils au début de son récit, avant de se mettre à ricaner quand Tony évoqua ses tentatives pour convaincre l'infirmier qu'il était très riche et très influent et les réactions incrédules du blond.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Quand Stevie a une idée en tête, il faut y aller très fort pour l'en faire sortir. Mais, quand même, vous aviez largement les moyens de le convaincre de votre identité, lui reprocha-t-il. Cela vous amusait à ce point de venir voir comment vivent les prolos ?

— Je ne me suis jamais moqué de personne, souffla Tony. Mais vous avez raison, j'aurais pu - dû - dire la vérité bien avant... C'est vrai, Steve ne voulait pas me croire, mais je pense que ça m'arrangeait et que j'ai inconsciemment repoussé le moment de tout avouer. En clair, j'ai merdé. Mais je suis sincère, j'ai apprécié chaque instant passé avec lui... avec vous tous, corrigea-t-il, soucieux d'éviter de braquer davantage Bucky contre lui.

— Ah. Même quand je vous ai coincé dans la cuisine de Steve ? »

Tony grimaça avant de sourire.

« Vos inquiétudes étaient légitimes, même si vous êtes plutôt direct dans votre façon de les exprimer.

— Pourquoi perdre du temps à tourner autour du pot quand on peut dire les choses simplement ? D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, que ressentez-vous pour Steve ? »

Droit au but, en effet. Bucky semblait toujours aussi impassible mais, sur ce sujet, il ne pouvait pas tromper Tony.

« Et vous ? rétorqua-t-il avec hargne.

— Steve est mon meilleur ami », répondit l'autre sans se troubler. Devant la moue incrédule et légèrement dégoûtée de Tony, il ajouta :

« Que croyez-vous savoir, Stark ?

— Steve pense que vous aviez un crush sur Peggy au lycée mais il se trompe, n'est-ce pas ?

— Margaret était une belle personne, sur tous les plans. Qui n'en aurait pas été amoureux ?

— Vous. Vous étiez amoureux de Steve à l'époque, et vous l'êtes toujours. C'est tellement évident que je me demande comment Steve fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. »

Il s'attendait à ce que Bucky lui rie au nez, lui dise qu'il avait trop d'imagination ou qu'il se lève pour régler ça aux poings mais l'homme le surprit, une fois encore.

« Je suis son meilleur ami, cela ne lui vient tout simplement pas à l'esprit, répondit Bucky avec un petit sourire résigné. Il ne peut pas imaginer que le garçon avec qui il a joué enfant puisse ressentir autre chose qu'une profonde amitié pour lui. Et c'est très bien comme ça, finalement. Oh, je sais ce que vous pensez. Vous vous dites, ce pauvre type crève d'amour depuis des années, il a trop tardé à avouer ses sentiments, résultat, Steve a rencontré et épousé Peggy. Ce n'est pas faux. Je me suis tu. J'aurais peut-être dû tout lui dire, avant que les choses deviennent trop sérieuses entre Peg et lui. Mais si vous croyez que je me suis réjoui du décès de Peggy, vous êtes un pauvre type. C'était une fille géniale, généreuse, intelligente et déterminée. Avant de la rencontrer, Steve était plutôt timide et mal dans sa peau, Margaret lui a donné confiance en lui et l'a toujours soutenu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que lorsqu'il m'a appris qu'il allait être père et jamais aussi désespéré que lorsqu'il a compris que Peg était condamnée. Alors, si vous croyez que j'ai vu dans la mort de Margaret l'occasion que j'espérais depuis des années, vous êtes totalement à côté de la plaque ! D'abord, parce que j'ai été trop occupé à l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Ensuite, parce que je les ai bien observés, Peg et lui. Je ne pourrai jamais lui apporter ce qui existait entre eux. Cela ne fonctionnerait pas entre nous, même si... on essayait. On se connaît trop, je le stresserais avec mes attentes, il m'énerverait avec ses conceptions idéalistes des gens et de la vie, on finirait par se détester... Mais cela ne signifie pas que je sois prêt à voir le premier connard venu piétiner ses illusions, cracha-t-il enfin. Que ressentez-vous pour lui ? répéta-t-il.

— Je n'en sais rien. »

Tony leva les mains en geste d'apaisement devant le regard noir de Bucky.

« Je... Je pensais que Steve avait été l'homme d'une seule femme. Oui, je sais, c'est débile, mais je l'ai cru. Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être amoureux de moi, ou penser l'être. J'aimais discuter avec lui, rire avec lui, ou juste être avec lui, mais je ne me suis jamais interrogé sur... Je n'ai pas cherché à mettre un mot sur ce que j'éprouvais pour lui.

— Et aujourd'hui ?

— Je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est, répondit honnêtement Tony. Mais il me manque.

— Vous lui manquez aussi, dit à regret Bucky.

— Cela m'étonnerait. Il n'a répondu à aucun de mes messages, ni à ma lettre.

— Il est trop fier pour ça mais je sais qu'il morfle. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il ait gardé cette putain de lettre au lieu de la mettre au vide-ordures ?

— Pour que vous la trouviez sur son bureau, peut-être ? », cracha Tony.

Il se donna intérieurement des baffes au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Il s'était rendu chez Bucky comme on va à Canossa. Il avait besoin du soutien du meilleur ami de Steve pour pouvoir enfin lui parler, ce n'était pas en s'énervant qu'il y parviendrait. Il s'apprêtait à temporiser mais Bucky se contenta de sourire.

« Peut-être, oui. Il savait peut-être que je ne l'aurais pas écouté m'expliquer que vous n'étiez pas un connard fini, alors il a laissé traîner cette lettre pour que je la trouve. En la lisant, j'ai compris que vous étiez juste idiot.

— Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

— Un peu. Avouez que vous avez failli y croire ? Steve a juste laissé votre lettre sur le bureau, le temps d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Si c'était intentionnel, moi je suis Captain America », rétorqua Bucky. Il sourit encore quelques secondes et Tony fut une nouvelle fois frappé par la transformation physique du restaurateur. Dr. Barnes & Mr. Buck...

« On parle, on parle, mais ça ne fait pas avancer les choses, dit finalement James. Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir aider les résidents de St Nicholas contre Epsilon Group ?

— Oh oui, sourit Tony. Si ce connard croit pouvoir me menacer, je vais lui montrer de quoi je suis capable quand je suis vraiment énervé.

— Très bien. Stark, avant que j'oublie...

— Oui ?

— Foutez-vous encore de lui et je vous démonte. Compris ?

— Compris. »


	15. Mes faux pas, mes maladresses

Tony ne sut jamais ce que Bucky avait bien pu dire à Steve mais, dans la semaine qui suivit, Bucky lui envoya un message l'informant qu'il leur avait organisé une rencontre en « terrain neutre », à savoir, dans son restaurant, le lendemain à 16 heures. Il reçut la nouvelle avec autant d'impatience que d'appréhension.

* * *

Quand il poussa la porte du restaurant, Steve était déjà installé à une table, à côté de la fenêtre. Il releva la tête à l'approche de Tony et les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. Tony fut soulagé de ne noter aucune trace de colère chez Steve, ni regard noir, ni mâchoire crispée, ni épaules raidies. Par contre, les larges cernes sous ses yeux et la lassitude qui imprégnait ses gestes disaient tout l'abattement que ressentait l'infirmier et ce fut l'estomac noué par la culpabilité que Tony s'assit en face de lui.

« Bonjour, Steve, dit-il doucement.

— Tony », répondit Steve d'une voix neutre.

Au moins ne l'appelait-il plus M. Stark, c'était peut-être déjà un bon début.

« Bucky n'est pas là ?

— Non, il pense que nous sommes assez grands pour nous parler sans qu'il doive s'interposer pour jouer les arbitres.

— Très bien.

— Oui. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Tony se décida à le rompre au moment même où Steve reprenait la parole.

« Je suis désolé, je- , commencèrent-ils.

— Pardon. Allez-y », continuèrent-ils.

Steve prit une grande inspiration et reprit.

« Bucky m'a dit que vous pouviez m'aider... que vous pouviez nous aider, corrigea-t-il, à nous défendre contre notre propriétaire.

— C'est vrai.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est aussi de ma faute si on vous impose aujourd'hui une hausse de loyer.

— Bucky dit que c'est grâce à vous que les travaux ont été faits dans notre immeuble.

— Je connais bien le propriétaire de votre immeuble, Steve. En affaires, nous sommes rivaux et, sur un plan privé, nous ne pouvons pas nous encadrer. Alors, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire, en lui agitant sous le nez un terrain qu'il souhaitait acquérir depuis longtemps. Mais il vient d'apprendre que je l'avais roulé dans la farine, alors il cherche à se venger. Sur vous, grimaça-t-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il a appris que nous nous voyions régulièrement, alors il pense faire d'une pierre deux coups en s'en prenant à vous.

— Non, je voulais savoir pourquoi vous êtes intervenu auprès de lui ? Vous nous connaissiez à peine.

— Et vous ne me connaissiez pas davantage quand vous m'avez invité à dîner, Steve, sourit gentiment Tony. J'ai été touché par votre geste, par votre désir de m'aider et... je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'Alma puisse connaître des problèmes de santé si elle continuait à vivre dans un environnement aussi humide.

— Vous aidez souvent des gens que vous connaissez à peine ?

— Vous invitez souvent des gens que vous venez de croiser dans la rue ?

— C'était la première fois, sourit Steve.

— Pour moi aussi. »

Tony lui retourna son sourire et, décidé à se montrer complètement honnête, cette fois, précisa :

« Quand je suis parti de chez vous, ce soir-là, j'ignorais qui était votre propriétaire. Je vous aurais aidé, quelle que soit son identité, mais quand j'ai su qui c'était, j'ai aussi vu l'occasion de me payer sa tête. Je me suis cru très malin et cela vous retombe dessus. Je suis désolé.

— L'appartement a été entièrement rénové, il est tout à fait sain, désormais. Nous ne serions jamais arrivés à ce résultat sans votre aide.

— Et vous n'auriez pas à affronter la colère de Ju... de votre propriétaire.

— Eh bien, on ne peut pas tout avoir.

— Mais je peux vous aider, Steve. Bucky voulait que je vous en parle avant d'intervenir. Il dit que j'ai assez agi derrière votre dos, et qu'il est temps que je vous explique ce que je compte faire. »

Steve l'observa en silence avant de souffler :

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous seriez allé voir Bucky.

— Moi non plus, en fait. Mais, il y avait urgence, vous ne répondiez pas à mes messages, alors... dit-il en haussant les épaules.

— J'ai cassé mon portable il y a dix jours. L'hôpital m'a prêté un bipper pour le travail mais je n'ai pas pu lire vos derniers textos. »

Tony résista à l'envie de lui demander ce qu'il avait pensé de ses précédents messages.

« Vous ne m'auriez pas appelé pour demander mon aide, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas avant d'avoir envisagé toutes les... possibilités.

— Alors, j'ai bien fait d'aller voir Bucky ?

— Il ne vous a pas fait trop peur ? demanda Steve, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

— Nous avons eu une conversation très intéressante, même si votre ami est assez flippant dans son genre, c'est vrai.

— Il m'a menacé de me traîner jusqu'ici par la peau du cou, avoua Steve. Il a dit qu'il était hors de question pour moi de refuser alors que tant de personnes étaient impliquées et que vous proposiez gentiment votre aide.

— Il a vraiment dit "gentiment" ?

— Non, pouffa Steve. Les mots qu'il utilise pour parler de vous sont beaucoup moins aimables, j'en ai peur.

— Vous me rassurez. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Steve n'esquisse une grimace.

« Je suis désolé, Tony.

— Pour ?

— Pour vous avoir frappé quand... devant votre entreprise.

— Ce n'est rien, fit Tony en haussant les épaules. Je l'avais bien mérité.

— Non, répondit Steve en secouant la tête, ne dites pas ça ! Personne ne "mérite" d'être frappé. La violence n'est jamais une bonne réponse. J'explique tous les jours à Alma que c'est l'arme des faibles et que cela ne résout rien mais, à la première occasion, je fais le contraire de ce que j'essaie de lui enseigner. Je suis inexcusable.

— Steve, vous avez perdu votre calme et c'était compréhensible. À votre place, je me serais fait pire, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

— Je ne perds jamais mon calme, dit Steve, l'air profondément malheureux.

— Il y a une première fois à tout. Et la situation n'était pas commune. Steve, je ne vous en veux pas, alors ne vous faites pas de reproches pour ça, d'accord ?

— Je voulais vous appeler pour vous présenter des excuses, continua Steve comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, surtout après avoir reçu votre lettre, mais j'ai renoncé. J'avais honte et... je suis lâche, je crois.

— Steve, vous voulez toujours me présenter vos excuses ? soupira Tony.

— Bien sûr ! Tony, j'espère vraiment que vous-

— Très bien, excuses acceptées. Passons à autre chose. »

L'infirmier acquiesça mais se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

« Steve, vous aviez tous les droits d'être en colère. Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser ici, c'est moi. Vous avez voulu m'aider, vous m'avez ouvert votre porte et moi, je vous ai laissé croire que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qui vous étiez ?

— J'ai essayé, souffla Tony. Vous vous rappelez ? Je vous ai parlé de mon entreprise, de la Tour Stark, de mes relations... mais vous ne m'avez pas cru. Comprenez-moi bien, dit-il en levant les mains quand Steve fut sur le point de parler, je ne dis pas que les torts sont de votre côté. C'est juste que... plus j'essayais de vous dire qui j'étais et plus vous sembliez penser que j'étais fou... ou en tout cas, que la vie dans la rue avait sérieusement altéré mes facultés mentales. Au début, votre réaction m'a rendu dingue mais rapidement, je me suis dit "oh, après tout, je ne vais pas revoir ce type, alors s'il veut croire que je suis SDF, qu'il le croie !". Sauf que, évidemment, je vous ai revu. Et rerevu. Et je me suis empêtré dans ce mensonge. Steve, il n'y a pas de "belle" façon de vous avouer ça, alors je vous le dis cash : la seule raison pour laquelle je suis venu dîner chez vous, après le parc, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas croiser un concurrent. C'est nul, je sais. Je ne comprends pas moi-même : j'ai accepté de venir au parc avec Alma et vous parce j'avais peur que vous ne déclenchiez un esclandre au milieu de la rue et j'ai accepté de dîner avec vous pour ne pas devoir expliquer les raisons de ma présence à un mec que je ne peux pas blairer !

— Cela semble un peu léger comme explication, confirma Steve.

— Ouais, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai, soupira Tony. Et l'excellente soirée que j'ai passée avec vous aura "scellé ma perte", dit-il en mimant des guillemets.

— On était pourtant bien loin des dîners raffinés auxquels vous devez être habitué.

— Ces dîners sont surtout chiants à mourir. J'y vais quand je ne peux pas me défiler, en rêvant pendant tout le repas d'un simple cheeseburger. Steve, dit-il quand l'infirmier leva les yeux au ciel, croyez-moi, cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée. J'ai aimé discuter avec vous, Alma m'a fait rire et elle m'a touché, alors quand vous m'avez dit que le propriétaire refusait de faire les travaux nécessaires, je me suis dit que je devais vous aider.

— Je me rappelle que vous disiez connaître du monde, dit Steve. Mais j'ai pensé que vous étiez juste un... rêveur.

— Ou un dingue, non ? sourit Tony. Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'aurais pu facilement vous prouver qui j'étais, ce soir-là. On va dire que j'étais trop pressé de découvrir qui était votre propriétaire pour aller faire pression sur lui que cela ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit.

— Et ensuite ? Cela ne vous a toujours pas traversé l'esprit ? reprocha calmement Steve.

— Ensuite, j'ai merdé et je n'ai même pas d'explication rationnelle à vous donner.

— Vous êtes un génie, vous devriez trouver. »

Le milliardaire soupira. Bien sûr qu'il était génial, dans son labo, avec ses robots, ses projets. En société, ses réparties mordantes faisaient mouche et entretenaient l'illusion du créatif à l'esprit aiguisé. Pourtant, il s'était tellement planté dans ses relations - amicales ou amoureuses - qu'il se posait des questions sur ses capacités de jugement. Ou sur ses facultés à prendre les bonnes décisions. Mais comment expliquer ça à Steve ?

« J'ai... commença-t-il. J'ai peu d'amis. J'ai des relations de travail, je croise des gens lors de soirées mais j'ai peu de fréquentations suivies. Et encore moins d'amis, à part James et Virginia. Et c'est comme ça depuis toujours. Non, en fait, je rencontre plus de gens aujourd'hui que lorsque j'étais enfant, alors on va dire que les choses s'améliorent. »

Steve commença a hausser le sourcil et Tony s'empressa de préciser :

« Enfant, je n'ai pas vraiment été encouragé à me lier d'amitié avec des personnes qui n'appartenaient pas à mon milieu. Je sais, ça semble arrogant, dit comme ça. Mais ma mère vivait dans la terreur d'un kidnapping et mon père estimait que ma vie sociale était déjà assez remplie avec les enfants de ses partenaires en affaires.

— Pauvre petit garçon riche, ironisa Steve. Et à l'université, c'était la même chose ? On vous avait aménagé une chambre particulière dans une aile privatisée ?

— Non, sourit Tony. Je partageais la chambre de Rhodey et c'était génial. »

Génial, en effet. Pour Tony, le campus de Cambridge resterait à jamais synonyme de vacances. Terminées les recommandations sans fin de Maria, oubliés les reproches systématiques de Howard, en franchissant le seuil de la prestigieuse université, Tony s'était senti libre et heureux comme l'enfant à vélo qui, débarrassé de ses petites roues, peut enfin s'éloigner un peu de ses parents. Tout avait suscité son intérêt, ses cours, ses profs, ses laboratoires de recherche aux équipements de pointe... ses étudiantes, même si ces dernières le trouvaient davantage mignon que séduisant.

Et c'était au MIT qu'il avait rencontré « son » Rhodey. James Rupert Rhodes, originaire de Philadelphie, jeune homme doué à qui l'armée de l'air avait offert de payer ses études en échange du port de l'uniforme. Rhodey l'avait vu arriver dans leur chambre commune, valise Vuitton à la main et casquette Ralph Lauren vissée sur la tête, et avait haussé un sourcil amusé.

« Ils font nurserie, maintenant, au MIT ? », avait-il demandé sans méchanceté. Tony l'avait rapidement jaugé : Rhodes était intelligent, direct, mais bienveillant. Leur amitié était née ce jour-là et ne s'était jamais démentie depuis.

« Ça a tout de suite collé entre nous, continua-t-il pour Steve, et nous sommes toujours restés en contact, même quand il a décidé de faire l'Air Force Academy et même depuis qu'il part en mission un peu partout. Mais c'est vrai que c'était un peu plus compliqué avec certains étudiants.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je suis rentré au MIT à 15 ans.

— C'est... impressionnant, dit prudemment Steve.

— Oui, c'est peut-être parce que j'impressionnais que je n'ai pas noué énormément de relations. Personne n'aime les bêtes de foire.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

— Je sais. Ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer, c'est que je ne vais pas facilement vers les autres. Alors, quand ça m'arrive, il ne faut pas s'étonner que je me prenne les pieds dans le tapis.

— Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes un handicapé social et que c'est pour ça que vous m'avez menti ? demanda Steve, incrédule.

— Résumé comme ça, c'est grotesque, je sais. Mais c'est plus ou moins ça, oui. Je me sentais... à l'aise avec vous et Alma. Vous n'attendiez rien de moi, ni argent, ni piston, ni même que je fasse le show et déjà, c'était... reposant. Au début, je ne pensais pas vous revoir et ensuite, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux si je gardais contact, juste histoire de m'assurer que les travaux avançaient vraiment. Et, sans que je le réalise vraiment, je me suis mis à apprécier de plus en plus nos rencontres, nos discussions, nos rires... Je crois que j'ai constamment repoussé le moment de tout vous dire parce que je redoutais de perdre ça. Ce n'est pas grotesque, c'est carrément pathétique, souffla-t-il. J'étais heureux de vous voir parce que je n'avais pas à jouer le rôle du rigolo milliardaire et j'ai fini par me retrouver coincé dans celui de Tony Carbonell.

— Êtes-vous si différents ? Écoutez, Tony, je ne peux pas croire que je me sois trompé à ce point. D'accord, j'ai cru que vous étiez dans la dèche mais, tout ce que vous m'avez raconté, sur votre enfance, sur l'intransigeance de votre père, sur votre mère qui vous a appris à parler italien et à cuisiner, sur votre amour des comics... et tout le reste, vous ne l'avez pas inventé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non. J'ai essayé de mentir le moins possible, admit Tony. Même Tony Carbonell n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge puisque c'était le nom de ma mère.

— Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle était morte dans un accident de voiture. Là aussi, vous m'aviez dit la vérité.

— Je n'ai menti qu'en vous laissant croire que ma situation était très précaire. Je n'ai plus remis le Valbert Gaudreau depuis, sait-on jamais.

— Le Valbert Gaudreau ?

— Le manteau que je portais quand vous avez déposé deux dollars dans mon gobelet de café. C'est un créateur français très tendance et... bon, d'accord, même Rhodey pense qu'il ressemble à une serpillière avec des manches... », souffla-t-il.

L'infirmier se mit à rire de bon cœur.

« Je vous ai vu et je me suis dit "pauvre homme, comme il doit avoir froid dans son manteau plein de trous !" Si je comprends bien, cette serpillière coûte ce que je gagne en un mois ?

— Euh... disons plutôt six mois, corrigea Tony avec embarras.

— Ah, quand même », fit Steve avant de rire de plus belle.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en continuant à sourire.

« Je ne suis pas impressionné par votre argent, Tony.

— Je sais.

— Vraiment ? Et si je vous demandais de m'avancer 10.000 dollars, là, maintenant ?

— Je...

— Je plaisante, Tony. Je pense que ce n'est pas votre argent qui vous définit. Ou si, peut-être, un peu. Pour moi, c'est plus l'usage que vous en faites qui dit quelque chose de vous.

— Et que dit de moi mon manteau-serpillière ? sourit Tony.

— Que vous avez des goûts douteux en matière de mode ? sourit en retour l'infirmier. Tony, je me suis un peu renseigné sur vous depuis... depuis l'autre jour. J'ai lu des articles sur votre fondation, celle qui permet à de nombreux étudiants à suivre des études qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se payer sans votre aide.

— Ce n'est pas grand chose, vous savez, rétorqua le milliardaire, c'est juste de l'argent.

— Je suis certain que les bénéficiaires de ces bourses voient les choses différemment. J'ai aussi appris que vous financiez la recherche médicale et que vous travaillez vous-même sur un dispositif qui permettrait à des paraplégiques de retrouver l'usage de leurs membres.

— Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à me dire, Steve ?

— Je croyais que vous aviez cherché à vous amuser à mes dépens en vous faisant passer pour un autre. Quand j'ai commencé à chercher des informations sur vous, je m'attendais à lire des articles vous décrivant comme un vrai requin, cynique et impitoyable, mais ce que j'ai trouvé ne cadrait pas.

— Vous savez que j'ai un bataillon d'experts payé pour améliorer ma e-réputation ? fit Tony avec un sourire amusé.

— Vraiment ? Ce n'est que pour soigner votre image, alors ? »

Tony soupira. Il aurait été plus simple de laisser Steve penser qu'il n'était qu'un homme d'affaires cynique soignant son image publique en injectant un pourcentage ridicule de sa fortune dans des fondations dont il ignorait jusqu'au fonctionnement. Mais il lui avait suffisamment menti, il était temps de se montrer sincère. Ou au moins d'essayer.

« J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir suivre des études dans une université prestigieuse sans avoir à me soucier du coût. Ce pays compte de nombreux jeunes gens doués, je trouvais inadmissible qu'ils n'aient pas les mêmes opportunités, à la fois pour eux et pour le monde qui se privait ainsi de leurs compétences. Alors, j'essaie de venir en aide à un maximum d'entre eux. Et s'ils peuvent travailler pour Stark Industries après avoir obtenu leur diplôme, c'est tout bénéfice pour moi, sourit-il.

— Et pour la recherche médicale ?

— Rhodey - mon meilleur ami - est militaire. Et certains de ses camarades sont rentrés de mission en ayant perdu l'usage de leurs jambes, ou ont dû être amputés... Je sais que cela le travaille. L'armée, c'est sa vie, s'il devait se retrouver dans un fauteuil... » Il secoua la tête, refusant de finir, comme pour conjurer le sort. « Disons que c'est une assurance que je place sur la tête de mon ami, au cas où.

— Vous voulez vraiment que les autres pensent que vos motivations sont purement égoïstes ? C'est une façon de vous protéger ?

— Peut-être. Ou peut-être que mes motivations sont purement personnelles. Après tout, n'est-ce pas le résultat qui importe ?

— Vous êtes un homme étrange. D'autres, dans votre situation, seraient ravis de se montrer sous leur meilleur jour mais, pas vous. »

Tony se contenta de hausser les épaules. Dans le monde des affaires, mieux vaut inspirer la crainte que le respect. Si ses rivaux commençaient à le suspecter de philanthropie désintéressée, l'empire Stark serait attaqué de toutes parts. Mais ça, il n'avait pas envie de l'expliquer à l'infirmier. Il soutint le regard de Steve qui parut brusquement embarrassé, comme s'il hésitait à reprendre la parole.

« Vous vouliez savoir autre chose, Steve ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Je... J'ai aussi lu des articles... anciens, parus dans une certaine presse et-

— Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, Steve. Je suis un grand garçon, et vous aussi.

— D'accord. J'ai lu les articles parlant d'une possible relation entre vous et Tiberius Stone. »

Nous y voilà, pensa Tony. Pourquoi tout le monde me parle toujours de Ty alors que je voudrais juste tourner la page ? Il voyait où Steve voulait en venir et cela l'inquiétait. Steve cherchait à se raccrocher à un élément, même tenu, même passé, mais l'histoire n'était pas belle, Tony ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce qu'il espérait.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir, Steve ? »

L'infirmier le regarda longuement sans répondre. Il poussa légèrement de côté le vase de pivoines et lissa un pli imaginaire sur la nappe. Tony nota la contraction de ses épaules quand il dit d'une voix résolue :

« Vous savez pourquoi, Tony. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé chez Bucky. Quand j'ai appris qui vous étiez, je me suis dit que j'avais mal interprété votre attitude et que vous n'aviez jamais dû- »

Agacé, Tony ferma les yeux.

« Vous avez pensé que je n'avais jamais eu de relation avec un homme puisque je vous repoussais ? », finit-il à sa place.

Steve devint écarlate mais soutint son regard.

« Steve, je ne veux pas me montrer cassant mais vous devez entendre la vérité : je vous ai repoussé parce que j'étais à mille lieues d'imaginer que vous pouviez être attiré par moi. Je croyais qu'on était juste amis ! Encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu vous amener à penser que je partageais vos sentiments. »

Steve accusa le coup mais répondit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« La façon dont vous me regardiez, souffla-t-il. Quand nous parlions tous les deux... Je ne suis pas d'un naturel très expansif, Tony, je me confie peu mais, quand vous me regardiez, je me sentais... rassuré, encouragé à parler. Je vous ai sûrement confié plus de choses qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, même à Bucky.

Tony resta impassible mais leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel. Quelle était la probabilité que deux taiseux se choisissent mutuellement comme confidents ?

« À un moment, j'ai peut-être tout mélangé, c'est vrai. J'ai pris ce qui n'était que de l'amitié de votre part pour autre chose. Mais, quand nous étions tous les deux dans ma chambre, vous me fixiez avec une telle intensité, j'ai cru que... »

Dire ou ne pas dire ?

« J'essayais de retrouver mon souffle et fixer un point m'aidait à me concentrer sur ma respiration, dit-il avec une petite grimace d'excuse.

— Ah ? Je suis donc très fort pour décoder les signaux que m'envoient les autres », tenta de plaisanter Steve.

L'infirmier cachait mal sa déception. Tony eut une pensée amicale pour Bucky. Il en était persuadé désormais, l'infirmier n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien ressentir pour lui son meilleur ami.

« Et vous ?

— Quoi, moi ?

— Vous m'avez dit avoir rencontré Peggy au lycée. Cela ne vous a pas laissé trop de temps pour... Vous comprenez. »

Steve sourit.

« Avant de rencontrer Peggy, je pensais préférer les garçons. Il y a surtout eu ce garçon... Elon. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de football du lycée et il avait des difficultés en maths et en sciences. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider et... bon, je l'ai aidé. Sans arrière-pensée. Il faut dire que j'avais certains préjugés à l'époque. Vous savez, tous ces clichés sur les sportifs ? Gros muscles, petite tête, tout ça. De son côté, ce n'était pas mieux, il me voyait comme un rêveur incapable de courir le 100 mètres en moins de 20 secondes. Mais, grâce aux heures passées à étudier, nous avons appris à nous connaître et... je crois bien que c'est lui qui m'a embrassé en premier, sourit-il. Avec le recul, je pense qu'il m'aimait vraiment mais c'était compliqué, je sentais bien qu'il était parfois paniqué à l'idée que ses copains l'apprennent, fit Steve en haussant les épaules. Je ne lui en veux pas, nous étions jeunes et le lycée est un monde impitoyable. Mais nous nous sommes toujours montrés discrets, personne n'en a jamais rien su. » Il se tut et sourit largement, apparemment ravi d'avoir réussi à donner le change si longtemps. Tony commença à se demander ce que l'ex-prétendant au tire de Premier communiant de l'année allait encore lui révéler. À ce stade, il n'aurait plus été surpris d'apprendre que Steve officiait comme dominant dans un club BDSM. « Quand ses parents ont déménagé à l'autre bout du pays à la fin de l'année scolaire, ça a été mon premier chagrin d'amour, continua Steve. Je croyais que je n'aimerais plus jamais personne, sourit-il avec nostalgie. Alors, quand Peg est arrivée, je l'ai trouvée très belle, très drôle, mais je ne la voyais que comme une amie. Quand elle m'a dragué, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite.

— Vous lui avez dit, pour Elon ?

— Oui. Cela ne l'a pas dérangée. Je me rappellerai toujours la façon dont elle m'a dit : "Ah, tu aimes aussi les garçons ? Tu me rassures, je finissais par me demander si tu n'étais pas complètement idiot". Elle était tellement directe qu'elle pouvait mettre les autres mal à l'aise mais, moi, elle me rassurait. Elle ne jugeait pas, vous comprenez ? Pour elle, les gens étaient comme ils étaient, il fallait juste les aider à donner le meilleur d'eux. »

Les mots employés par Bucky pour évoquer Peggy lui revinrent en mémoire et il se demanda ce que Steve pouvait bien voir en lui.

« Vous ne ressentez rien pour moi, alors ? », reprit Steve, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Tony soupira. Il se doutait bien que la question serait abordée, tôt ou tard. Mais il ne savait toujours pas comment y répondre. Il avait été sincère en disant à Rhodey que Steve lui manquait. Il reconnaissait aussi que Steve comptait plus pour lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, surtout compte tenu des circonstances de leur rencontre. Mais, entre amitié, estime et attirance, il n'aurait su dire où il en était. Habituellement, en terrain aussi instable, il aurait tout gardé pour lui, mais il s'était promis d'être honnête avec Steve, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

« Ce serait plus simple de vous répondre non mais, la vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas où j'en suis. J'apprécie votre compagnie, Steve. Vous me faites rire, j'aime ce que vous dites et la façon dont vous le dites et, quand je suis avec vous, je me sens... bien. Vraiment bien, dit-il, encore étonné de le réaliser, maintenant qu'il l'avait dit. Et il y a peu de personnes sur cette terre à propos de qui je peux dire ça. Je suis navré, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous aimeriez entendre mais j'essaie d'être honnête avec vous. Je me sens complètement paumé », finit-il en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Steve soit déçu, ou en colère, mais l'infirmier lui sourit d'un air narquois. Il semblait même carrément sur le point d'éclater de rire.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

— Rien, répondit Steve, toujours souriant. C'est juste que... Tony, depuis quand n'avez-vous pas eu de relation suivie ?

— Je ne vois pas le rapport, rétorqua Tony, sur la défensive.

— Et c'est moi qui suis naïf, fit Steve en levant les yeux au ciel. Tony, c'était Tiberius Stone, votre dernière relation sérieuse ?

— Non, c'était Rumiko Fujikawa, rétorqua Tony. Écoutez, Steve, je ne-

— Cela vous dérange à ce point d'en parler ? Très bien, n'en parlons pas, alors. »

Steve prit un air désintéressé qui n'aurait pas trompé un enfant de trois ans et entreprit de replacer le bouquet de pivoines au centre de la table.

« Steve, vous n'êtes pas en train de me jouer la carte de la culpabilisation, là, si ?

— Je ne sais pas... Ça marche ? sourit l'infirmier.

— D'accord, capitula Tony. Je crois vraiment que vous ne trouverez pas ce que vous cherchez dans ce que je vais vous raconter mais allons-y. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

— Vous pourriez peut-être commencer par votre rencontre ? »


	16. Mes blessures et mes faiblesses

La question était simple, la réponse, un peu moins.

« Je connais Ty depuis... depuis toujours, je crois. Il est le fils d'une relation d'affaires de mon père, alors je devais probablement déjà le côtoyer quand je portais encore des couches. Nous sommes allés dans les mêmes écoles, avons pratiqué les mêmes sports, dragué les mêmes filles... Nous partagions aussi le même esprit de compétition, l'un voulait toujours être meilleur que l'autre, dans tous les domaines. On se charriait quand on avait eu un A-, ou quand Nicky Emerson nous mettait un vent, vous voyez le genre ? C'était une compétition amicale, après avoir compté les points, on se retrouvait pour discuter mécanique, astronomie ou physique. C'était... c'est quelqu'un de remarquablement intelligent et j'étais toujours content de passer du temps avec lui. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à l'époque.

— C'était donc un ami d'enfance ?

— On peut dire ça. On a grandi en parallèle, dans les mêmes cercles. Je pensais qu'on ferait les mêmes études mais, quand je suis rentré au MIT, il est parti en Europe. Une idée de son père. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps. Il faut dire que j'étais tellement pris par tout ce que je découvrais à l'université que je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à en avoir. C'est lui qui a repris contact avec moi, à son retour d'Europe.

— Il avait changé ?

— Oui. Comment le savez-v-

— En quatre ans, les adolescents ont le temps de changer, l'interrompit Steve avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Je m'attendais à retrouver le petit maigrichon à lunettes de mes souvenirs, mais il avait grandi, pris du muscle et fait corriger sa myopie au laser. Il était plus sûr de lui, déjà prêt à reprendre les rênes de Viastone et très séduisant, c'est vrai.

— Et vous ?

— Nicky Emerson a arrêté de me mettre des vents, alors je suppose que j'étais mieux à 20 ans qu'à 15. »

Tony avait été heureux de retrouver Tiberius. Depuis son retour de Cambridge, Howard lui mettait la pression pour qu'il s'intéresse enfin aux subtilités politiques de la gestion d'un empire industriel, toutes choses qui ennuyaient profondément le jeune homme. Mais le grand homme n'en démordait pas, il était grand temps pour Tony de se préparer à prendre sa succession. Pour Howard, fêtes et filles étaient désormais des pertes de temps intolérables et Tony n'avait pas son mot à dire. Mais Ty, en tant que futur dirigeant de Viastone, était une relation à entretenir et Tony fut donc « autorisé » à voir le jeune homme.

Ils passèrent donc beaucoup de temps ensemble, à échanger sur leurs années d'étudiants, leurs expériences et leurs visions pour l'avenir. Tony était ravi : Ty et lui partageaient les mêmes vues, les mêmes rêves. Quand votre interlocuteur ne vous regarde pas comme un extraterrestre quand vous parlez astrophysique nucléaire ou mécanique des fluides, quand il rit aux mêmes choses que vous et quand il ne prend pas pour un doux dingue quand vous évoquez un avenir dans lequel des paraplégiques pourront remarcher... disons juste que Tony ne fut pas étonné de se réveiller un matin dans le lit de Ty. Ou peut-être était-ce un gros fuck envoyé à Howard, aujourd'hui encore, Tony n'était pas sûr.

« Votre père l'a appris ? Comment a-t-il réagi ?

— Mon vieux voyait d'un bon œil une possible synergie entre Viastone et SI. Du coup, il fermait l'autre sur la nature de nos rapports. Howard n'était pas exactement un progressiste mais il savait calculer. Une alliance entre les deux groupes aurait été hautement profitable, pour nous, comme pour eux. Alors, si cela nécessitait que son fils unique morde l'oreiller... _Don't ask, don't tell,_ comme on dit dans l'armée. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé directement mais je suis sûr qu'il savait.

— Toute cette hypocrisie, cet opportunisme, c'est... violent.

— Bienvenue dans mon monde », répondit Tony en haussant les épaules.

Le regard compatissant de Steve le fit sourire.

« Je vis avec ça depuis que je suis né, cela ne m'atteint plus. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais, grimaça-t-il.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. J'avais 21 ans, et, brutalement, je me suis retrouvé à la tête de SI. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi peu prêt pour quelque chose. Les actionnaires, le conseil d'administration, tous me tombaient dessus... Bien sûr, mon père m'avait formé pour ça pendant des mois mais, confronté à la réalité, j'ai très vite eu l'impression de me noyer. J'ai donné le change, j'ai écouté les conseillers les plus fidèles de mon vieux, je suis resté dans les clous et l'action SI est remontée, après avoir flanché à l'annonce du décès de Howard. _Business as usual_. Ça, c'était pour la façade, mais intérieurement, ça n'allait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais souhaité faire, je me sentais coincé. Alors, je rejoignais Ty et je lui confiais mes doutes et mes déceptions. Tiberius, le petit ami si compréhensif, celui qui avait été le premier à venir me soutenir après le décès de mes parents, celui qui était si préoccupé par mon état de santé... Pourquoi lui aurais-je caché quelque chose ? cracha Tony.

— Il en a profité ?

— Ça... Aidé par son père, ce cher Ty avait racheté un paquet d'actions SI au moment du décès de mes parents. Pas suffisamment pour se retrouver majoritaire - merci Howard - mais assez pour me causer des problèmes. Surtout quand il est allé voir un proche collaborateur de mon père pour lui dire à quel point il était préoccupé par mon état mental. Il a insinué que je voulais démanteler les unités de production les plus rentables de SI pour les reconvertir en centres de recherche médicale. Pour le convaincre, il lui a même procuré mes notes sur la faisabilité du projet _Giacometti_. Heureusement pour moi, la secrétaire d'Obie était malade quand Ty a rappelé pour lui fixer un rendez-vous discret au St. Regis, et c'est Pepper qui a reçu l'appel. Elle a tout de suite trouvé ça louche et m'a prévenu. Au début, je ne voulais pas y croire, ou croire qu'il y avait une explication rationnelle à leur rencontre, mais Pepper m'a tellement mis le doute que j'ai envoyé quelqu'un écouter leur conversation. Ce fut édifiant. L'homme que j'aimais voulait me faire tomber...

— Qu'avez-vous fait ?

— Avec l'aide de Pep, j'ai préparé la contre-attaque. Quand le conseil d'administration s'est réuni et que ce cher Obadiah a commencé à lâcher ses attaques, j'ai feint la surprise avant de rassurer tout le monde : non, je ne prévoyais pas de fermer nos unités les plus rentables. J'ai déclaré devant le conseil que c'était même tout le contraire, comme le prouvait le programme d'investissement destiné à augmenter encore leur productivité et donc, les profits de nos actionnaires. Obie a cru pouvoir remporter le point en m'accusant d'avoir caché l'existence du projet _Giacometti_ aux membres du conseil, mais j'ai paré en déclarant que, un, le projet était à ce moment-là intégralement financé sur mes deniers personnels, et deux, que je comptais l'évoquer un peu plus tard, quand il serait plus avancé. Quand j'ai expliqué aux membres du conseil qu'il serait judicieux, pour l'image publique de SI, de nous placer sur le créneau des neurosciences, alliant ainsi technologies de pointe et social, l'idée est apparue sous un jour plus favorable. Et quand j'ai précisé que l'armée était intéressée par le projet, le doux parfum du profit est venu leur chatouiller les narines. Obie a vite compris qu'il avait perdu la partie et s'est efforcé de sauver la face en disant à quel point il était soulagé d'avoir mal interprété les notes qu'on lui avait envoyées, et qu'il était rassurant que la relève de Howard Stark soit si bien assurée, bla, bla, bla. »

L'alerte avait été rude et Tony avait retenu la leçon. En affaires, aucun état d'âme n'était autorisé, surtout pas quand celui auprès de qui vous vous épanchiez était le fils de votre rival. Il avait débarqué Obadiah à la première occasion - quand on cherche, on trouve, et Obie avait beaucoup de choses à cacher. Il avait préféré profiter tranquillement de sa retraite que de se retrouver impliqué dans une affaire de détournement de mineurs, même s'il jura à Tony que "cette petite pute m'avait assuré avoir 21 ans, je ne pouvais quand même pas lui demander ses papiers". Pepper quitta le pool de secrétaires pour devenir son assistante personnelle, puis la directrice de la communication, avant de se retrouver à la tête de Stark Industries. Si Tony était convaincu d'avoir pris une bonne décision, au moins une fois dans sa vie, c'était bien celle d'avoir nommé Virginia à ce poste. En moins d'un an, la jolie rousse avait fait taire les ricanements qui avaient suivi l'annonce de sa nomination. Aujourd'hui, elle tenait toujours fermement les rênes, permettant à Tony de se consacrer pleinement à la recherche.

« Et comment a réagi Tiberius ? Il a nié ?

— Il a été beaucoup plus tordu, soupira Tony. Il a prétendu que c'était Obadiah qui l'avait appelé et qu'il n'avait, dans un premier temps, pas vu de problème à le rencontrer. Il a admis lui avoir parlé de _Giacometti_ mais, selon lui, c'était juste pour prouver à quel point j'étais dynamique et motivé, puisque je menais plusieurs projets de front. Quand je lui ai demandé comment mes notes avaient pu se retrouver entre les mains d'Obie, il a fait celui qui ne savait pas de quoi on lui parlait. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai sorti l'enregistrement réalisé au St. Regis qu'il s'est tu, finalement. »

Il s'était tu avant de lui rire au nez. _Franchement, Tony, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? Si tu avais eu l'occasion de prendre le contrôle de l'entreprise de ton rival ? Tu aurais fait la même chose que moi. Mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il y a entre nous, Tony, c'était juste du business._

Le pire, c'était que Ty y croyait. C'était à Tony de séparer vie professionnelle et vie privée, lui n'avait fait que saisir l'occasion. Et Ty ne voyait pas pourquoi ils devraient cesser toutes relations. Comme si trahir son amant n'avait été qu'un épisode de plus dans la compétition qui les opposait depuis l'enfance. J'ai joué, j'ai perdu, affaire classée mais je t'aime, Tony.

Tony lui avait demandé de partir et de ne plus chercher à le contacter, mais l'autre n'en avait pas tenu compte.

« Tiberius ne comprenait pas ma réaction. Pour lui, ce qui venait de se passer s'inscrivait dans la marche normale des affaires, mais cela ne changeait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour moi.

— Vu mon expérience professionnelle, je dirais que cet homme a tout du pervers narcissique.

— Peut-être. Je me suis demandé un moment s'il était juste cynique, mais, aujourd'hui, je suis convaincu qu'il croyait vraiment à ce qu'il disait. Il m'a harcelé dans les mois qui ont suivi pour qu'on se revoie et j'ai compris que, pour lui, c'était une question d'ego. Je lui appartenais, point.

— C'est effrayant.

— Yep. D'autant plus que nous évoluons dans le même milieu, c'est difficile de ne pas se croiser. Au bout de quelques mois, j'en ai eu marre. Quand Pep a évoqué l'opportunité pour SI de se rapprocher de Fujikawa International, j'en ai profité pour sauter dans l'avion pour Tokyo. »

Tony avait 25 ans et n'avait encore jamais quitté le sol américain. Du jour au lendemain, et pratiquement sur un coup de tête, il se retrouvait à 10.000 kms de chez lui. Il aurait aussi bien pu atterrir à Wellington ou à Port-Mathurin, tant qu'il mettait autant de distance que possible entre Tiberius et lui. Il n'était pas venu faire du tourisme, la seule chose qui l'intéressait à son arrivée dans la capitale nippone était le développement de son entreprise. _Tu as merdé, Tony, et ça a failli te coûter ta société, maintenant boulot, boulot, boulot._ Et cela avait été le cas. Il avait étudié le fonctionnement de la division tokyoïte de SI, proposé des améliorations, rencontré ses partenaires japonais. Avant de rencontrer Kenjiro Fujikawa, décidé à se passer d'interprète, il avait passé des heures à remettre son japonais à niveau. Anthony Edward Stark, ex aimable branleur, futur requin.

C'était sans compter sur le charme de la capitale japonaise. Sans en avoir conscience, Tony s'était retrouvé à flâner dans les vieux quartiers populaires au pied de la tour Tokyo Skytree, séduit par le contraste entre la modernité de la tour et le charme de la ville basse. Il passa de Hato-no-Machi - la rue des tourterelles, terme pudique pour désigner les prostituées qui y exerçaient leur activité jusque dans les années 50 - à Kira-Kira Tachibana, joyeux mélange d'échoppes familiales et de gargotes, avant d'acheter une barquette de kohadas à une vieille femme et d'en déguster le contenu en retournant tranquillement vers son appartement. Il se rendit également dans les nombreux jardins de la capitale, où il put écouter des poèmes traditionnels composés sur le thème des pruniers, assister à des concerts de niko et de biwa, quand il ne s'agissait pas de représentations de folklore traditionnel japonais, comme le Edo Daikagura.

Il bossait comme un dingue mais se sentait apaisé, curieux paradoxe. Il n'avait plus ce sentiment de fuite en avant, il savait où il allait.

Et Rumiko entra dans sa vie. Très belle, très riche, certaine de sa place dans ce monde. Douée, apprenant vite, elle avait souhaité rejoindre l'empire familial mais, pour son grand-père, une femme - fusse-t-elle de son sang - n'avait pas sa place à la tête de sa société. Furieuse, Rumiko avait serré les dents, baissé la tête devant son grand-père, avant de proposer ses services à une société américaine rivale. Il se disait que le patriarche avait plusieurs fois tenté de couler son concurrent pour faire revenir la belle à la raison - et à la maison - en vain. Sa petite-fille ne venait plus le voir que lors des réunions familiales, pendant lesquelles elle se faisait une joie d'évoquer ses succès professionnels, surtout s'ils s'étaient opérés au détriment de Fujikawa International.

Évidemment, Tony avait eu vent de l'histoire et ce fut avec un œil amusé qu'il vit arriver la belle à une soirée donnée en l'honneur de son grand-père. Le lendemain, il lui fit envoyer des fleurs et l'invita à dîner.

« J'ai vu des photos, c'est une très belle femme, fit Steve d'une voix neutre.

— Oui, acquiesça Tony. Elle est belle, très spontanée, mais j'étais surtout séduit par son esprit d'indépendance. Son grand-père trouvait que les femmes n'avaient pas leur place à la tête de sa compagnie ? Ciao, papy, je vais voir ailleurs ! J'étais très admiratif, moi qui ai regretté plus d'une fois de ne pas avoir envoyé Howard se faire voir. J'ai juste confondu esprit d'indépendance et caprice, soupira-t-il.

— Caprice ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment travailler pour la compagnie familiale ?

— Oh si, elle le voulait. Mais pas parce qu'elle estimait qu'elle avait sa pierre à apporter à l'édifice. Plus parce qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui refuse ce qu'elle réclamait. C'est une jeune femme trop gâtée mais, ça, je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite. »

Il avait compris plus tard. Quand les rumeurs d'une liaison entre Tony et sa petite-fille parvinrent aux oreilles de Kenjiro Fujikawa, ce dernier proposa à Rumiko des responsabilités au sein de la compagnie. Un bon moyen de tuer dans l'œuf toute relation, Tony devant retourner à New York. Rumiko accepta et Tony se résolut à une relation longue distance. Il était mal placé pour lui reprocher de faire passer la société familiale avant tout. Mais, comme une enfant capricieuse se lasse rapidement de son nouveau jouet, la jeune femme en eut rapidement assez de se soumettre aux règles de l'entreprise familiale et partit rejoindre Tony. S'il fut ravi, dans un premier temps, il déchanta progressivement. Rumiko lui reprocha bien vite de la négliger au profit de ses affaires, jouant à fond la carte de la culpabilité. _J'ai tout quitté pour toi, mon pays, ma famille, mon travail ! Et c'est comme ça que tu me traites ?!_

Quand ils sortaient tous les deux, Rumiko n'hésitait pas à flirter avec d'autres hommes, lui riant au nez quand il commençait à lui faire des reproches. _Ils ne comptent pas, Tony, c'est toi que j'aime, mon amour. Je ne fais ça que pour me rassurer, tu me trouves toujours belle, dis-moi ? Tu m'aimes, Tony ?_

Tony devait convenir que cela ne prêtait pas à conséquence. Rumiko l'aimait et il l'aimait. Elle avait tout lâché pour lui, il était bien normal qu'elle ait de temps en temps de petites sautes d'humeur, ou qu'elle veuille se rassurer. D'ailleurs, il pouvait sûrement l'aider à se rassurer complètement.

« Je voulais lui demander de m'épouser. J'étais prêt à faire le grand saut, sans parachute, si ça pouvait la convaincre que je l'aimais. J'avais même acheté une bague...

— Tony, si c'est trop difficile...

— Elle n'a pas hésité à s'envoyer en l'air avec Ty, débita très vite Tony. À une soirée à laquelle nous étions invités. Plus précisément, dans les toilettes du MoMA... Je suppose que c'était une façon comme une autre de fêter la rénovation du département photographie », ironisa le milliardaire.

Se rendre aux toilettes et apercevoir, par une porte mal fermée, sa presque fiancée, robe relevée jusqu'à la taille, gémissant de plaisir sous les assauts enthousiastes de son ancien amant... Tony ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à rejoindre la fête et à feindre l'impassibilité quand Tiberius, d'abord, et Rumiko, ensuite avaient regagné la salle. À la fin de la semaine, il dégageait Rumiko, lui expliquant que leur relation n'allait nulle part et qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une gamine capricieuse. Elle l'avait traité de connard égoïste et lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour trouver mieux.

« Elle a quand même attendu trois mois avant d'emménager chez Ty. Peut-être pour sauver les apparences, je ne sais pas et je m'en fous.

— Vous pensez que Ty... qu'il a cherché délibérément à vous faire mal ?

— Il est venu me voir quelques mois après, pour me dire que Rumiko était fatigante et que je lui manquais...

— Non ?!

— En gros, il a essayé de me faire croire qu'il ne l'avait draguée que pour me faire ouvrir les yeux sur elle. Si j'étais - enfin - prêt à lui pardonner, il la larguait dans l'instant.

— Ce type devrait se faire soigner.

— Yep. En tout cas, il la trouve beaucoup moins fatigante depuis que Rumiko est devenue la seule héritière de son grand-père, suite au décès de son cousin. Penser aux parts de Fujikawa International glissant dans la corbeille de mariage doit aider. »

Évidemment, dès leur rupture, Rumiko s'était employée à saboter la tentative de rapprochement entre SI et Fujikawa International. Elle n'avait pas eu à se donner trop de mal, son grand-père n'ayant jamais été convaincu de la nécessité de ce rapprochement. Si, en plus, sa petite-fille quittait Tony qu'il méprisait depuis le premier jour, il était tout à fait disposé à l'écouter.

« Vous avez gardé tout ça pour vous ? La trahison de Ty, puis celle de Rumiko ?

— Pepper savait pour Ty, et pour cause, c'est elle qui m'a prévenu. C'est sur son épaule que j'ai pleuré après l'avoir quitté. Pour Rumiko, elle s'en doute. De toute façon, elle n'a jamais pu la supporter et a posé son veto quand j'ai suggéré de proposer un poste à Rumiko chez SI. Ma "salope de rouquine" - comme l'a aimablement qualifiée Rumiko par la suite - se trompe rarement sur les gens, sourit Tony. Rhodey a essayé de me faire parler mais j'ai réussi à lui refiler la version soft.

— Cela remonte à quoi ? Cinq, six ans ?

— Rumiko ? Cinq ans.

— Pas étonnant que vous n'ayez plus souhaité avoir de relation suivie, après cela, soupira Steve.

— Comme dit le proverbe, chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. Je me concentre sur mon travail, mes recherches et mes amis et c'est très bien comme ça.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, vraiment. »

Steve eut un petit regard amusé.

« D'accord, Steve, dites ce que vous avez à dire.

— Très bien. Tony, comment vous sentiez-vous avec Tiberius, avant d'apprendre qu'il complotait derrière votre dos ?

— Je me sentais... bien. Très bien, même. On parlait de tout, on riait des mêmes choses, il comprenait que je puisse m'enthousiasmer pour des choses que d'autres auraient trouvées ridicules... Je me sentais à l'aise avec lui, je ne ressentais pas la nécessité de peser chacune de mes paroles, chacun de mes gestes, je me sentais... vraiment moi.

— D'accord. Et avec moi ?

— Quoi, avec vous ?

— Comment vous sentiez-vous en ma compagnie ?

— Je vous l'ai dit, non ? rétorqua Tony, détestant ne pas comprendre où l'autre voulait l'emmener.

— Redites-le moi, répondit calmement Steve.

— Si vous y tenez. J'ai apprécié de passer du temps avec vous, de pouvoir discuter d'autre chose que de sciences ou de bolides... Je vous assure, fit-il quand l'infirmier haussa un sourcil sceptique, j'aimais nos discussions et cela me manque, vraiment. Et j'adore votre sens de l'humour, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu vous prendre pour un...

— Un bigot ? proposa Steve en souriant.

— Un boyscout, corrigea Tony. Désolé, grimaça-t-il.

— Il n'y a pas de mal. Continuez.

— Que voulez-vous que je vous dise d'autre ? Je me sentais bien avec vous Steve, j'appréciais de pouvoir vous parler simplement et librement, d'être un peu moi-même pour une fois, ce n'est pas... »

Le sourire de Steve se fit carrément ironique.

« Non, non, rien à voir ! protesta Tony, comprenant enfin.

— Vous êtes sûr ? Moi, je trouve que les similitudes sont troublantes.

— Je...

— Je ne suis pas en train de dire que vous êtes déjà amoureux de moi, poursuivit implacablement Steve. Je dis juste que vous pourriez facilement le devenir.

— N'importe quoi, rétorqua faiblement Tony.

— Tony... Vous avez choisi de vous montrer honnête avec moi, je le suis avec vous. Je suis amoureux de vous et je me fous que vous vous appeliez Carbonell ou Stark. Et je comprends que vous soyez mal à l'aise à l'idée de vous interroger sur vos sentiments, croyez-moi, je comprends.

— C'est vous qui me mettez mal à l'aise, Steve. Je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez voir en moi, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Quoi que vous pensiez, dit-il avant que Steve ait pu intervenir, vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous êtes tombé amoureux d'une chimère, le vrai Tony ne vous plaira sans doute pas.

— Et si vous me laissiez le découvrir par moi-même ? sourit Steve. Écoutez, Tony, vous avez dit que je vous manquais. Vous me manquez aussi. Alors, on pourrait peut-être se revoir... en toute amitié ?

— C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

— Je vous mentirai en disant que je ne serais pas heureux si vos sentiments évoluaient. Mais, dit-il avant que Tony ait pu reprendre la parole, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mettre la pression.

— Et si mes sentiments n'évoluaient pas ?

— Je prends le risque, dit Steve en haussant les épaules. Au pire, j'aurais gagné un ami.

— Vous êtes sincère ?

— Non. Je sais que vous allez tomber amoureux de moi, les cartes de Wanda ne mentent jamais, rit l'infirmier.

— Steve !

— Je plaisante, Tony. D'ailleurs, vous êtes beaucoup moins riche que Bruce Wayne. »

Steve se mit alors à rire, de ce rire si spontané qui le faisait paraître plus jeune et Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Steve lui avait manqué, il n'allait pas le nier. En rentrant dans le restaurant, il n'osait même pas espérer que l'infirmier lui pardonne enfin, alors, l'entendre lui avouer tout naturellement qu'il était - toujours - amoureux de lui et qu'il espérait que Tony partage un jour ses sentiments, l'avait secoué. _Faudrait savoir, mon pote. Tu te lamentais quand tu pensais qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais te revoir, et maintenant, tu as peur de ses sentiments._ Touché. Qu'avait dit Wanda, déjà ? Qu'il était à l'heure des choix, et seul maître de son destin ? Il ne croyait pas à ces conneries, d'accord. Mais le jeune femme avait raison sur un point, le moment était venu de faire un choix. Soit il coupait définitivement les ponts avec Steve, soit il acceptait de prendre un risque, lui aussi.

 _Vivre, ce n'est pas refuser de prendre des risques pour s'éviter de souffrir._

 _Accepter que ce qui était important pour vous ne l'est plus._

 _Papa dit que personne n'est fait pour vivre seul._

 _Lâchez prise, Tony._

Il répondit avec une petite moue :

« Je suis beaucoup plus riche que Bruce Wayne. Et surtout, nettement plus cool. »


	17. Et de l'amour plus qu'il n'en faut

« Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas porter mon costume de Kamala ? La cape, au moins !

— Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi, Alma. Ce n'est ni une fête d'anniversaire, ni le carnaval. Il faut être bien habillé, c'est la tradition.

— C'est avec cette robe que je vais avoir l'air déguisée, bouda la petite fille.

— Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a choisie, rétorqua son père. Et que tu la trouvais "trop belle" quand on l'a achetée.

— Elle est belle, c'est vrai, soupira Alma. Mais je ne vais jamais pouvoir danser avec ça, je ressemble à une poupée dedans ! Papa, s'il te plaît... »

L'enfant leva des yeux implorants vers son père. Voyant Steve prêt à hausser le ton, Tony s'empressa d'intervenir.

« Écoute, Alma, voilà ce que je te propose : tu portes ta robe pour la cérémonie et les photos, et tu te changes pour la fête. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— C'est une idée géniale, Tony ! Euh... Papa, tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plein d'espoir.

— Uniquement si tu ne te lances pas dans des concours de grimaces avec Angie pendant la cérémonie, répondit Steve.

— Promis ! Je vais être très sage, tu verras, tu seras fier de moi.

— Je le suis déjà, Alma, sourit son père avant de regarder sa montre. Allez, il va être l'heure de partir pour l'aéroport si on ne veut pas rater l'arrivée d'oncle Buck. Va chercher ta robe, tu te changeras à l'hôtel.

— Tout de suite, Papa. Je me dépêche ! »

Alma se mit à courir vers sa chambre. Steve soupira et Tony eut une petite grimace.

« J'espère ne pas avoir trop empiété sur ton autorité parentale.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un bon compromis que tu as proposé. Et je te rappelle que, dans quelques heures, tu seras légalement investi de l'autorité parentale, sourit Steve. À moins que tu ne changes d'avis ? fit-il, l'air faussement détaché.

— Je n'ai pas encore dit "oui", c'est vrai, ironisa le milliardaire. Viens là, imbécile. »

Steve ne se fit pas prier et inclina la tête vers Tony. Réfrénant son envie de plaquer Steve contre le mur, Tony déposa de légers baisers, bouche entrouverte, sur les paupières, sur le nez, sur le menton de Steve, évitant soigneusement les lèvres de l'infirmier qui grogna « Tony ! ». Ravi, l'ingénieur passa doucement le bout de la langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Steve avant de l'embrasser chastement, bouche fermée.

« Tu joues avec ta santé, Tony, tu le sais ? siffla Steve d'une voix menaçante.

— Je croyais que tu devais partir pour l'aéroport ? le taquina Tony.

— On a encore un peu de temps », souffla Steve.

Finalement, ce fut Tony qui se retrouva plaqué au mur - ce qui lui rappela brièvement ce qui s'était passé dans la réserve de Bucky, deux ans plus tôt, même si, cette fois, il ne repoussa pas le grand blond - et qui accepta avec enthousiasme le baiser passionné de Steve. Quand Steve recula, non sans avoir gentiment mordillé la lèvre inférieure de Tony, il tenta de le retenir mais Steve eut un sourire ironique.

« Il faut que j'aille à l'aéroport, tu te rappelles ? Et Alma ne devrait pas tarder, conclut-il en lui pinçant les fesses.

— Allumeur !

— C'est toi qui dis ça ?! rit Steve. Ne t'inquiète pas, Tony, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, nous reprendrons notre "conversation" cette nuit.

— Paroles, paroles... si ça se trouve, on sera tous les deux trop crevés pour ça.

— Tu veux parier ? », rétorqua Steve avec un clin d'œil. Reprenant son sérieux, il se dirigea vers une commode dont il sortit une large enveloppe qu'il remit à Tony. « Attends que je sois parti pour l'ouvrir. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je tenais à ce que tu l'aies avant que nous-

— C'est bon, papa, j'ai tout ! annonça triomphalement Alma en tendant un sac devant elle. On peut aller chercher oncle Buck.

— On y va. Tony, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

— Ne sois pas en retard.

— Aucun risque », sourit Steve avant de l'embrasser chastement et de disparaître avec Alma.

Resté seul, Tony s'étira et alla s'installer dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit king sizz, il ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe et sourit à son contenu. Il savait que Steve avait repris ses crayons mais, jusqu'à présent, l'infirmier avait, gentiment mais fermement, refusé de lui montrer ses derniers dessins. Qu'il ait décidé de les partager avec lui aujourd'hui était significatif.

Le premier dessin le représentait dans son atelier, vêtu d'un vieux jean taché et déchiré et d'un débardeur qui avait dû être blanc dans une autre vie, un fer à souder à la main. Son expression concentrée et sereine l'amusa. Quand il travaillait sur un projet, il réussissait à faire abstraction de tout ce qui ne concernait pas directement ses travaux, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas prêté attention à ce que faisait Steve. L'infirmier avait exprimé l'envie de le regarder travailler, lui assurant qu'il se ferait le plus discret possible. Tellement discret que Tony ne l'avait pas vu sortir ses crayons et commencer à le croquer. Il étudia plus attentivement le dessin et fut frappé par le soin apporté aux détails. Ses épaules paraissaient luisantes de sueur, une tache de graisse maculait sa joue pendant qu'une mèche indisciplinée semblait sur le point de lui tomber devant les yeux. Steve avait proposé de lui couper les cheveux mais Tony avait décliné, arguant que la coupe boyscout ne convenait pas à son genre de beauté.

Mettant la feuille de côté, il découvrit le deuxième dessin et siffla de surprise. Steve l'avait dessiné pendant qu'il dormait. Allongé sur le côté gauche, une main sous l'oreiller, Tony pouvait pratiquement se voir respirer calmement. Cette image détendue l'étonnait, lui qui, après s'être si souvent réveillé d'un cauchemar, avait préféré se rendre dans son atelier plutôt que de chercher un sommeil qui le fuyait. À ce propos, il se demanda si Steve avait souffert d'insomnies pour le regarder ainsi dormir. Plus probablement, l'infirmier avait dû saisir l'instant alors qu'il se préparait à partir assurer sa garde à l'hôpital. Il se promit quand même de lui poser la question, il n'aimait pas l'idée que Steve se présente à son travail sans avoir eu son content de sommeil.

Le dernier dessin était un fusain et Tony fut heureux d'être seul pour le découvrir, tant il était sûr qu'il devait arborer un sourire idiot en cet instant. Cette fois, Steve l'avait représenté en compagnie d'Alma. L'adulte et la petite fille étaient assis sur le vieux canapé des Rogers, dans l'appartement de l'avenue St Nicholas. Tony lisait une histoire à l'enfant blottie contre lui et Steve avait capturé le moment où Tony répondait à une question d'Alma. Il y avait tant d'humour et de tendresse dans leurs sourires que Tony sourit et traça du doigt le petit visage de papier de l'enfant. Il se rappelait très bien cette soirée : venu dîner chez les Rogers, il avait dû changer de chemise après qu'Alma avait accidentellement renversé son verre de lait. Steve lui avait prêté une chemise bleue bien trop large pour lui, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé l'enfant.

* * *

Alma avait été ravie de le revoir. Tony s'était préparé à subir un déluge de questions, sur sa soudaine absence, sur son retour tout aussi soudain, mais la petite avait juste déclaré : « je suis bien contente que tu ne sois pas parti à New Haven, Tony. Et mon papa aussi, il est content. Il était triste, tu sais ? Moi aussi, j'étais triste, je croyais que vous étiez fâchés. Une fois, je suis restée fâchée au moins un mois avec Emma Robertson, mais finalement c'était trop nul d'être fâchées, alors on s'est fait un bisou et on ne s'est plus disputées depuis. Vous vous êtes fait un bisou, vous aussi ? » Une déclaration plutôt sobre, venant d'Alma.

Le milliardaire avait compris que Steve n'avait pas souhaité expliquer en détail les raisons de sa « disparition » à sa fille et qu'Alma avait été suffisamment clairvoyante pour ne pas presser son père de questions. Le sourire légèrement embarrassé de l'infirmier confirma ses soupçons. L'embarras de Steve faisait écho à celui de Tony. Tony Carbonell avait été le bienvenu avenue St. Nicholas, Tony Stark se sentait déplacé dans l'appartement des Rogers. Ses appréhensions étaient vite tombées. Steve l'avait accueilli comme il avait reçu Tony Carbonell, avec chaleur et simplicité.

Tony avait tenu sa promesse de venir en aide aux locataires de l'immeuble, en toute transparence, cette fois. Accompagné de Steve, il rencontra chacun des habitants de l'immeuble, leur expliqua qui il était et ce qu'il entendait faire. Des expertises médicales furent menées et leurs conclusions sans appel donnèrent les munitions nécessaires aux avocats de Tony. Asthme, eczéma, développement d'allergies, problèmes articulaires... nombreux étaient les locataires touchés par des pathologies directement liées à l'état de leur logement. Ceci, ajouté aux courriers dénonçant l'insalubrité des logements adressés à epsilon Group et restés sans réponse, produisit un effet dévastateur lors de l'audience devant le juge. Sur le conseil de ses propres avocats, Justin Hammer, furieux mais inquiet, avait préféré négocier. Non seulement les loyers n'avaient pas augmenté mais Hammer avait en plus proposé un substantiel dédommagement à chaque locataire pour les désagréments subis. À l'issue de la conciliation, et à sa grande gêne, Tony fut salué comme un héros par les habitants de St. Nicholas. Un jeune homme le baptisa même "Iron Man" pour la volonté de fer dont il avait fait preuve face à Epsilon Group. Les gens ont de ces idées.

« Bon, ben, je vais y aller, avait alors hasardé Tony, s'attendant à moitié à ce que la résolution du problème des loyers donnerait à Steve l'occasion de mettre un terme à leur relation.

— Et où croyez-vous aller, Tony ? avait rétorqué Steve en haussant un sourcil amusé. Il y a encore des gens qui veulent vous remercier, vous n'allez quand même pas vous défiler ? »

Tony suivit donc Steve chez lui, où il fut accueilli chaleureusement par Sam, Wanda, Angie et ses parents. Même Bucky le gratifia d'un « bien joué, Stark » accompagné d'un hochement de tête approbateur. Tony le regarda avec méfiance mais James se contenta de sourire avant d'aller proposer à boire aux invités. Évidemment, Wanda fondit sur lui dès qu'il fut seul.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit, Tony, dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

— Hum ?

— Je vous avais dit que vous étiez à l'heure des choix et que vous deviez réfléchir à ce qui était important pour vous. Je suis si heureuse que vous ayez décidé de revenir vers Steve ! Les cartes me l'avaient dit, c'était écrit pour vous deux ! »

Tony avait failli s'étouffer avec le contenu de son verre. Plus tard, quand tout le monde fut parti et que Tony s'apprêtait à prendre congé, Steve lui sourit.

« Je suppose que Wanda vous a parlé choix et destin ?

— Je-

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mettre la pression mais je ne veux pas non plus que vous disparaissiez de ma vie sans... sans nous avoir laissé une chance.

— Je n'allais pas-

— Vraiment ?

— D'accord ! avoua Tony. D'accord. J'ai pensé un moment que vous n'auriez peut-être plus envie de me voir maintenant que... oh et puis merde.

— Vous réfléchissez trop, Tony.

— Je sais. C'est juste que... laissez-moi du temps, Steve.

— Je vous laisse jusqu'à dimanche. J'ai prévu un poulet rôti et Alma veut voir Vaiana. Ça vous va ? », termina Steve d'un ton sans réplique.

De poulets rôtis en pizzas, de séances de cinéma en soirées télé sur le canapé, Steve lui avait effectivement laissé du temps. À aucun moment, Tony ne s'était senti piégé. Steve semblait heureux de simplement partager des moments avec lui et n'avait pas cherché à lui reparler de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ils se voyaient, discutaient, dînaient, sortaient avec Alma, comme deux bons amis. Parfois, Tony avait l'impression que la « révélation » n'avait jamais eu lieu et qu'il était toujours Tony Carbonell, mécanicien fauché. Steve lui posait alors des questions sur ses travaux de recherche et l'illusion s'évanouissait. Mais l'atmosphère, détendue et amicale, ne se délitait pas. L'embarras initial de Tony s'était vite dissipé. Il était heureux de renouer sa relation avec Steve là où il l'avait laissée et il appréciait de ne pas se sentir pressé par Steve. Qu'aurait-il pu souhaiter de plus ?

Si on lui avait posé la question alors, il aurait répondu : rien, tout est parfait, merci. Si on lui avait reposé la même question quatre mois plus tard, il n'aurait pas répondu, trop inquiet à l'idée que les sentiments de Steve aient pu évoluer. L'infirmier n'avait fait aucun geste vers lui. Pire, il n'avait plus évoqué leur hypothétique relation depuis leur rencontre chez Bucky. Peut-être que, lassé de ne voir aucun signe d'encouragement de la part de Tony, Steve avait-il tourné la page ? Tony se serait donné des baffes. Il avait souhaité avoir un peu de temps pour se protéger - de quoi ? - il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le temps passé finisse par l'inquiéter.

Steve avait noté sa fébrilité mais n'avait fait aucune remarque, augmentant encore l'anxiété du milliardaire. Un soir qu'ils riaient tous les deux devant John Oliver, Tony avait profité de ce que l'infirmier tournait la tête vers lui pour prendre son courage à deux mains et approcher doucement ses lèvres de celles de Steve, juste pour s'en trouver empêché par l'index du blond posé sur sa bouche.

« Tony, si vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous, je préfère éviter. Je ne voudrais pas que vous me reprochiez plus tard d'avoir fait pression sur vous. »

Tony s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de vouloir quelque chose qu'à cet instant quand il nota la lueur amusée dans les yeux de Steve.

« D'accord. Bien joué, Steve, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai rien vu venir.

— Merci, fit modestement l'infirmier.

— Je suis sûr de moi, vous savez.

— C'est bien.

— Vous n'allez pas m'aider, hein ?

— Demandez et vous serez exaucé, Tony, répondit Steve, l'air de s'amuser prodigieusement.

— Très bien. Je suis amoureux de vous, mais ça, vous le saviez déjà, se lança-t-il. Cela m'effraie toujours un peu mais je ne veux plus me mentir. Je veux être avec vous, et pas seulement pour regarder le dernier Disney.

— Et ?

— Et quoi ? Steve, je-

— Vous ne m'avez rien demandé, Tony, sourit Steve.

— Putain, Steve, si vous ne m'embrassez pas maintenant, je-

— Langage, Tony, l'interrompit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

— Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit inoubliable», grommela le milliardaire.

Quand Steve le laissa de nouveau respirer et lui demanda « alors ? », il fallut à Tony toute sa mauvaise foi pour répondre :

« Un peu court pour se prononcer. »

Quand le grand blond le cloua sur le canapé, Tony fut bien obligé d'admettre que Steve lui avait offert le meilleur baiser de sa vie.

* * *

La sonnerie de l'interphone le ramena au présent et le visage souriant de Rhodes apparut sur l'écran. Il appuya sur le dispositif d'ouverture des grilles et alla accueillir son ami.

« Tu es en avance, non ?

— Je sais, mais j'ai une bonne raison. Je dois absolument te parler avant que tu te maries », dit James d'un air grave.

Son ami avait la mine des mauvais jours et Tony fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'écoute.

— Ce n'est pas facile, Tony, soupira l'autre. Je sais que j'aurais dû te dire ça bien avant mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le problème.

— Va droit au but, tu commences à m'inquiéter là, mon pote.

— D'accord. » Rhodes prit une grande inspiration et demanda, la mine toujours aussi grave :

« Tony, as-tu la moindre idée de ce qui va se passer durant ta nuit de noces, ou de la façon dont on fait les bébés ? »

Le milliardaire cligna des yeux, abasourdi. James eut un large sourire avant d'éclater de rire.

« Si tu voyais ta tête, Tony !

— Et ça te fait rire ? Mais t'as quel âge ?! »

Rhodey en avait les larmes aux yeux. Tony leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par sourire. Cet imbécile ne changerait jamais. James se calma enfin et lui demanda :

« Tout est prêt ?

— Yep. Les fleurs ont été livrées, les tables sont dressées et l'officiant sera là dans une heure.

— Et comment te sens-tu, Tony ? demanda gentiment Rhodes.

— Bien. Très bien.

— Pas trop stressé ?

— Non. Je devrais ?

— Tu fais le grand saut aujourd'hui, ce serait normal.

— Je suis sûr de ma décision, pourquoi je stresserais ? J'espère juste que Steve ne va pas changer d'avis sur le chemin de l'aéroport », ironisa-t-il.

James le dévisagea longuement avant de répondre. Il le connaissait mieux que ça.

« Steve t'aime, Tony. Il ne va pas changer d'avis, ni maintenant, ni après, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

— Je sais.

— Tu en es sûr, Tony-je n'en vaux pas la peine- Stark ? Tu ne me la feras pas à moi, Tony. Tu as toujours eu du mal à croire que tu pouvais être aimé sincèrement pour ce que tu étais et cela t'a toujours amené à trouver des excuses à ceux qui te faisaient du mal. Mais Steve est quelqu'un de bien, il se fout de ta situation, de ton argent, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est toi. Il t'aime, il veut te rendre heureux et c'est pour ça que vous allez vous dire oui. Parce que tu en vaux foutrement la peine, mon pote. Tu vas être heureux et tu l'auras bien mérité. Et si jamais Steve n'est pas à la hauteur, j'irai lui botter le cul. Déjà que c'est à cause de lui que vous vous êtes obligés de vous marier...

— Pardon ?

— Il faut bien qu'il te sauve du déshonneur, après t'avoir compromis publiquement ! »

Le milliardaire secoua la tête quand son ami se remit à rire.

« Tu as décidé de te lancer dans l'humour sur tes vieux jours ?

— Heureusement que tes parents n'étaient plus là pour voir leur fils faire les beaux jours de TMZ ou de US Weekly ! »

Tony grimaça intérieurement. Quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'Alma était invitée à une soirée pyjama, Steve et lui en avaient profité pour passer la nuit ensemble. L'infirmier n'était pas encore prêt à parler à sa fille de la relation qu'il entretenait avec l'ingénieur et n'avait qu'une crainte, qu'Alma les surprenne, au lit ou sur le canapé. Comme deux adolescents heureux d'avoir la maison pour eux tous seuls, Tony et Steve s'étaient donc retrouvés dans l'appartement de l'avenue St. Nicholas. Le lendemain matin, Tony s'était levé avant Steve et s'était mis en tête de préparer le petit déjeuner, uniquement vêtu de la chemise bleue de son amant. Steve l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine alors qu'il faisait cuire des œufs brouillés et... disons qu'ils ne mangèrent pas d'œufs ce matin-là. Par contre, le soir même, TMZ titrait _L'Infirmier et le Milliardaire, tout sur l'amour secret de Tony Stark._ Pas très original mais efficace, surtout avec les photos accompagnant l'article. Tony, dans la fameuse chemise bleue, embrassant Steve, face à la fenêtre. Les clichés, pris au téléobjectif depuis l'immeuble d'en face, étaient d'une netteté troublante. Les visiteurs de TMZ ne manquèrent ni les mains de Steve, possessivement posées sur les fesses de Tony, ni les lèvres gonflées des deux amants quand ils se séparèrent.

Ce fut panique à bord. Pendant que le nombre de commentaires postés en ligne explosait, que le téléphone n'arrêtait plus de sonner, Steve et Alma rejoignaient Tony à la Tour pour échapper à l'hystérie des reporters. Tony apprit rapidement d'où venait l'attaque. Justin, en vilain petit cafard revanchard qu'il était, avait balancé l'info à la presse de caniveau. Il avait alors juste suffi à un photographe de planquer en face de l'appartement et d'un peu de patience pour sortir le scoop de l'année, ou au moins, du mois.

Steve accepta d'emménager chez Tony, le temps que les choses se tassent, mais refusa obstinément de prendre un congé à l'hôpital. Certains journalistes n'hésitèrent pas à se faire passer pour des malades pour l'approcher et lui poser des questions. Steve ne répondit pas, appela la sécurité et s'occupa de ses patients, les vrais. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour expliquer au mieux la situation à Alma mais, quand il commença à lui parler de Tony, la petite le coupa d'un « je sais que vous êtes amoureux, je suis pas bête quand même ! Tony va devenir mon deuxième papa, alors ? Je pourrai inviter Angie au mariage ? » joyeux, avant de retourner à ses dessins. Si Steve fut soulagé, il se demanda ce que sa fille avait vu, exactement.

L'opinion se radicalisa. _La famille pour chacun_ , collectif d'associations ouvertement homophobe et raciste, tira à boulets rouges sur SI. Comment l'Armée et l'État en général pouvaient-ils passer de si gros contrats avec une entreprise dont le principal actionnaire était un inverti notoire ? Putain, mais qui disait encore _inverti_ en 2017 ?! s'exclama Tony. Langage, répondit Steve. Une partie de la population exprima sa désapprobation face à cette décadence de la société et alla jusqu'à souhaiter qu'Alma soit confiée aux services d'aide à l'enfance. Une autre partie vit dans l'histoire de Steve et Tony une illustration du combat des associations LGBT. Et la majorité des New-yorkais applaudit des deux mains à cette belle histoire d'amour digne des contes de fées. Steve Rogers, Cendrillon des temps modernes, enlevé par un prince charmant en Bugatti Veyron.

Justin Hammer ragea dans son coin, Tony et Steve ne se cachèrent plus et la presse passa à autre chose - Kim Kardashian attendait des triplés et Melania Trump demandait le divorce, de quoi ragoter pendant des semaines. Steve regagna l'avenue St. Nicholas et le penthouse de Tony redevint silencieux. Trop silencieux. Quand il retrouva un dessin d'Alma les représentant tous les trois, l'enfant tenant Steve et Tony par la main, il en eut assez et se précipita chez les Rogers.

« La Tour est bien calme sans vous deux, soupira Tony après avoir embrassé Steve.

— Vraiment ? Alma va être ravie d'apprendre que tu regrettes ses chorégraphies improvisées sur les titres d'Ed Sheeran ou de Sia », sourit Steve.

Tony rit en se rappelant l'air mortellement sérieux de la gamine quand elle jouait les Maddie Ziegler de poche, se contorsionnant tout en braillant _let the movement be the rythm tonight, move your body!_ Steve appréciait moyennement les paroles mais la mine concentrée de l'enfant pendant qu'elle sautait partout dans la Tour faisait glousser Tony, même s'il se retrouvait parfois enrôlé dans la chorégraphie. _Free the rage like an animal!_

« Même le générique de _My Little Pony_ me manque, je l'ai mis en bruit de fond hier, pendant que je signais les contrats envoyés par Pepper.

— C'est donc plus grave que ce que je pensais. Je te proposerais bien de venir habiter ici mais on va manquer de place pour t'installer un atelier.

— Ou vous pourriez venir vous installer à la Tour ? Définitivement ? Ou ailleurs, comme tu veux ?

— Essaies-tu de me dire quelque chose, Tony ?

— Je t'aime, Steve, se lança Tony pour éviter de changer d'avis. Je veux me réveiller à tes côtés tous les matins, me coucher avec toi chaque soir, oui, même quand tu es de garde à l'hôpital. Je veux pouvoir aller chercher Alma à l'école et l'aider à faire ses devoirs, je veux-

— Oui.

— Je veux... Attends, tu as dit quoi ?

— Oui, je veux t'épouser, Tony. À moins que j'aie mal compris et que tu voulais me demander autre chose ? »

Steve lui sourit, un grand sourire à la fois ironique et tendre, et Tony sentit tout son corps se détendre. Provisoirement.

« Je suis donc si transparent ?

— Sans me flatter, je crois pouvoir dire que je te connais bien.

— Aucune chance que je te surprenne, alors ? C'est dommage, j'avais préparé une super déclaration pour te faire ma demande...

— Tu me surprends tous les jours, sourit Steve. Tony... Je serai heureux de t'épouser mais j'y pose une condition.

— Tout ce que tu veux !

— Je veux un contrat de séparation de biens, Tony. Je ne veux pas de ton argent, je n'en ai jamais voulu et je n'en voudrai jamais, quoi qu'il puisse se passer entre nous.

— Mais si jamais je-

— Je renoncerai aussi à hériter de quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas négociable, Tony. »

Tony tenta de discuter mais Steve refusa d'entendre ses arguments. Il préféra alors feindre la capitulation mais, dès qu'il fut de retour chez lui, il fit en sorte de mettre discrètement Steve et Alma à l'abri du besoin. Une semaine plus tard, il se rendit chez Bucky et le mit dans la confidence.

« Je sais que j'ai promis, mais je refuse que Steve et Alma se retrouvent sans rien s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Steve m'a déjà prévenu qu'il refuserait de toucher le moindre argent venant de moi, mais si vous intervenez, je suis sûr qu'il vous écoutera.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si je dois droguer cette tête de mule pour le forcer à signer, je n'hésiterai pas.

— Merci.

— Je vous en prie. Vous avez fixé une date, pour le mariage ?

— On pensait faire ça en juin. Pourquoi, vous n'êtes pas sûr d'être là ?

— Juin, c'est très bien. Je vous noierai donc dans votre piscine en septembre, et Steve pourra toucher les fonds avant la fin de l'année. »

Tony fit semblant de trouver ça très drôle mais se promit de rester sur ses gardes et d'éviter la piscine.

* * *

Tony finissait de s'habiller - et avait réussi à échapper à Rhodey qui voulait absolument plaquer une mèche rebelle au gel - quand Wanda et Sam arrivèrent. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avant que la jeune femme ne prenne le milliardaire dans ses bras.

« Wanda ! Tu es superbe ! », dit-il quand elle le lâcha enfin.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Merci, Tony.

— Tu veux t'asseoir ? Tu veux un verre d'eau, ou autre chose ? »

Wanda regarda Sam qui lui retourna son sourire.

« C'est gentil, Tony, mais je ne me sens absolument pas fatiguée. Au contraire, je me sens en pleine forme, dit-elle en passant une main sur son ventre rond. Je pourrai danser toute la nuit !

— Tu seras fatigué avant elle, Tony, approuva Sam. Elle vient de finir toute la déco de la chambre du bébé et maintenant, elle veut que nous partions marcher dans le parc Yosemite.

— Je suis enceinte, je ne suis pas malade, Sam.

— Je sais, ma belle. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu te ménages un peu, d'accord ? »

Pour toute réponse, Wanda lui sourit avant que Sam l'embrasse tendrement. Un peu embarrassé, Tony se demanda si Steve et lui arboraient aussi cet air béat un peu bébête quand ils étaient ensemble. Probablement.

« Alma est ravie que son ancienne chambre accueille bientôt votre bébé, dit-il pour rompre le silence.

— J'espère que les couleurs et la décoration lui plairont. En tout cas, la chambre est remplie d'ondes positives, c'est bon pour le bébé. »

Tony sourit en imaginant Wanda chassant de l'appartement tout ce qui pourrait freiner l'ouverture des chakras de son bébé. Elle et Sam avaient emménagé dans l'ancien logement des Rogers, le studio de Wanda étant devenu trop petit pour trois personnes. Steve, qui regrettait d'avoir à quitter son quartier, s'était senti légèrement consolé d'apprendre que Sam et Wanda reprenaient son bail.

« N'hésitez pas à vous servir si vous avez faim ou soif, je dois accueillir les autres invités.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Tony, on fera comme chez nous ! »

Tony salua le maire, les quelques associés de SI dont Pep avait réussi à lui imposer la présence, poussa un soupir de soulagement quand l'officiant se présenta enfin, s'excusant pour s'être trompé de chemin, et accueillit Angélique et ses parents.

« Alma ne va plus tarder, elle est partie avec Steve chercher Bucky à l'aéroport, dit-il à l'enfant. Myriam, John, je suis ravi que vous soyez là aujourd'hui.

— Et voici notre star du jour ! s'exclama une voix moqueuse. Quelle élégance, Tony !

— Merci, Pepper. Je te retourne le compliment. »

Virginia portait une robe fourreau verte qui semblait cousue sur sa peau. Tony se demanda comment elle pouvait encore respirer mais la jeune femme semblait très à l'aise, radieuse même.

« Où est Happy ?

— Il gare la voiture, il arrive. Devine ?

— Quoi ? »

Pepper tendit une main où brillait un solitaire gros comme une cerise burlat.

« On s'est mariés à Vegas ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants et les joues roses.

— Toi ?! Toi, la très carrée mademoiselle Potts, l'intraitable présidente de Stark Industries, tu t'es mariée à Vegas ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas incompatible, fit Pep en fronçant son petit nez. Oh, Tony, si tu avais vu ça ! On a même eu un prêtre habillé en Elvis qui nous a chanté _Love Me Tender_ devant un cœur en roses rouges, c'était kitchissime à souhait et j'ai adoré. Surtout la nuit de noces au Bellagio, quand Happy s'est déguisé en-

— Seigneur ! Par pitié, épargne-moi ça, Virginia ! Je refuse de me marier avec ce genre d'images en tête !

— Ce que tu es coincé, mon pauvre Tony, je plains Steve. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

— Il ne devrait pas tarder, il est parti accueillir Bucky et sa nouvelle compagne à l'aéroport.

— C'est vrai ? Il s'est enfin casé ? Comment est-elle ? Je veux tout savoir !

— Je ne l'ai pas encore vue, mais il paraît qu'elle est très belle. Ils se sont rencontrés au restaurant de Bucky, elle aurait adoré l'endroit et la cuisine, elle a voulu rencontrer le patron et... ils ont parlé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et il l'a raccompagnée à son hôtel. Elle devait décoller deux jours après pour son boulot mais elle est revenue dès qu'elle a pu.

— Ça ressemble fort à un coup de foudre, sourit Virginia. Comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ?

— Emmaniouelle, ânonna Tony, euh, Emmanuelle, elle est Française.

— Pas évident, les relations longue distance.

— En effet. Si j'ai bien compris, elle a sa propre marque de lingerie et elle est en train de monter un spectacle de cabaret burlesque ici, aux États-Unis, alors elle se déplace beaucoup, pour rencontrer des partenaires et faire passer des auditions aux comédiens. Là, elle était avec Bucky à Miami, ils reviennent juste pour le mariage.

— J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, si elle a réussi à apprivoiser le terrible James, ce doit être un sacré personnage.

— C'est ce que je me dis aussi.

— Et comment te sens-tu, Tony ?

— Pourquoi tout le monde me pose-t-il la question ?

— Tu vas te marier. Tu vas jurer fidélité, respect et assistance à Steve, tu vas t'engager à partager sa vie, dans la maladie et dans la santé, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté - bon d'accord, pour la pauvreté, tu as le temps de voir venir - tu vas promettre de le chérir et de l'épauler au quotidien. Si tu y entends autre chose que des formules creuses, il y a de quoi se sentir raisonnablement inquiet.

— Qui te dit que je-

— Je te connais, Tony, derrière la façade du milliardaire blasé, bat un petit cœur de midinette. Tu y crois à fond et tu as raison d'y croire. Steve t'aime, Tony, tout va bien se passer.

— Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot ? Rhodey tout à l'heure, maintenant toi... Je vais bien, je sais que je fais le bon choix.

— Mais bien sûr ! Tu n'es pas inquiet, c'est pour ça que tu regardes constamment vers le portail. Il ne va pas changer d'avis, Tony, rassure-toi.

— Mais arrêtez de me materner comme ça ! Je vais bien, dans quelle langue je dois vous le dire ! »

Pepper lui sourit avant de s'avancer et de le prendre dans ses bras pour un long, un très long câlin.

« Je suis si heureuse pour toi, Tony, dit-elle en le relâchant enfin. Mais n'oublie pas notre conseil d'administration ou, lune de miel ou pas, je viens te chercher à Bali.

— On ne va pas à Bali.

— C'est vrai, Tony, tu ne m'as pas encore dit où on partait, fit une voix derrière eux.

— Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise, Steve, répondit-il en souriant.

— Tony, t'as vu la copine d'oncle Buck ? Elle est belle, hein ? »

Bucky et son amie achevaient de gravir les marches donnant accès à la terrasse et la jeune femme sourit en entendant Alma. Elle était effectivement très belle. Blonde, les yeux verts et le sourire ravageur. Bucky la tenait par la taille et la couvait du regard.

« Tony, je te présente l'amie de Bucky, Emmaniouelle, déclara Steve en s'appliquant à prononcer correctement le prénom de la jeune femme.

— Emmanuelle, corrigea-t-elle gentiment. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Tony, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. » Elle lança un regard ironique en direction de James qui haussa les épaules. Tony se doutait bien que le portrait qu'avait fait de lui Bucky à la jeune femme n'était pas exactement flatteur. « Vous formez un beau couple avec Steve, reprit-elle après un regard vers le blond.

— Merci, Emma-nu-elle. Excusez-moi, on ne s'est pas déjà rencontrés ? J'ai l'impression que votre visage m'est familier... »

Le visage de Bucky vira à l'orage, Steve se détourna pour cacher un sourire et Emmanuelle rit franchement.

« Tony, je suis flattée d'apprendre que vous avez vu mes films. Lequel avez-vous préféré ? _La Kleptomane_ ? _Le Journal de Marie_ ? »

La lumière se fit enfin et Tony pesta intérieurement. À sa décharge, au générique des films interdits aux moins de 18 ans dans lesquels elle apparaissait, la belle portait un pseudo. En plus, il n'en avait vu qu'un ou deux, pas plus. Bon, peut-être deux ou trois.

« Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser, rougit-il.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait, cela ne me dérange pas d'en parler et James est au courant. Il a encore un peu de mal à s'y faire mais cela viendra, dit-elle en regardant Bucky.

— Cela ne me pose aucun problème, Emmanuelle, je t'assure. Le seul problème que j'aie, c'est avec les gens qui te manquent de respect.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de-

— Tu es adorable, James, mais je sais me défendre toute seule. Et je suis toujours heureuse de rencontrer un fan, ironisa-t-elle, surtout s'il peut m'aider à développer mon projet de cabaret itinérant. »

Cela fit sourire Tony. La jeune femme savait ce qu'elle voulait et se montrait directe, ça lui plaisait.

« Je serai ravi d'en discuter, dès que nous serons rentrés de notre lune de miel. Venez dîner avec James, vous m'exposerez votre projet.

— Vous êtes un amour, Tony. On se voit plus tard, déclara-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le jardin avec Bucky.

— Quoi ?! J'ai eu une vie avant toi, se justifia Tony devant le regard amusé de Steve. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que Bucky était tombé raide dingue d'une star du X.

— Ex star du X, corrigea Steve, elle a arrêté il y a quelques années, maintenant.

— Tu aurais peut-être pu me mettre au courant, cela m'aurait évité de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise.

— Je crois que tu étais le seul à être gêné, rit Steve. Et James ne m'a mis au courant que tout à l'heure, à l'hôtel, je me voyais mal t'envoyer un texto pour te prévenir.

— D'accord, d'accord.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, elle semble très à l'aise avec ça. Et j'ai l'impression que Bucky aura du mal à avoir le dernier mot avec elle, sourit Steve. Tu crois que j'ai encore un peu de temps pour changer de cravate ? J'ai vu à l'hôtel que j'avais un accroc...

— Attends, je t'accompagne, tu n'es pas fichu de faire un nœud de cravate convenable. »

Ils prévinrent Rhodey qu'ils s'éclipsaient quelques minutes et gagnèrent leur chambre. Pendant que Steve retirait sa cravate, Tony alla en chercher une autre dans l'immense dressing adjacent. Quand il revint, Steve était assis sur le lit, les dessins offerts à Tony entre ses mains.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier, fit Tony en s'avançant. Merci, ils sont superbes.

— C'est vrai, ça te plaît ? Je me suis dit que c'était approprié, vu le dernier cadeau que tu m'avais fait, ironisa Steve.

— Laisse-moi te gâter un peu, plaida Tony. On m'a assuré que les Faber-Castell étaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux sur le marché.

— Tony, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'offres des crayons et des couleurs hors de prix que je dessinerais mieux.

— Si on reconnaît un bon artisan à ses outils, on doit reconnaître un bon artiste à ses crayons, non ?

— Très bien. Pour ton anniversaire, je casserai mon compte épargne pour t'offrir des tournevis en platine.

— Et une clef de 12 en vibranium ? sourit Tony. Steve, c'est si mal que je veuille le meilleur pour toi ? Je ne cherche pas à t'acheter, je voulais juste... Quand j'ai vu tes dessins, la première fois, j'ai trouvé que tu avais beaucoup de talent et que c'était dommage que tu aies arrêté, alors je me suis dit que peut-être-

— Que peut-être, si j'avais des crayons de luxe et la visite du célèbre galeriste Nicholas Fury, je m'y remettrais plus facilement ? »

Tony baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Je lui ai juste dit que tu dessinais et que ce serait bien pour toi d'avoir l'avis d'un professionnel, je n'ai jamais voulu-

— Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être gâté comme ça. Ne te méprends pas, j'apprécie que tu veuilles faire ça pour moi mais tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, Tony.

— Et si je n'en ai pas besoin mais que j'en ai envie ? Je te fais juste rencontrer les bonnes personnes quand je le peux mais je te jure que je ne les influence pas. D'ailleurs, celui qui obligera Nicky à faire ce qu'il n'a pas envie de faire n'est pas encore né. Dans son domaine, c'est le meilleur, mais c'est aussi un chieur de première.

— J'ai vu ça, oui », rit Steve.

Tony lui retourna son sourire avant de lui demander :

« Steve, tu as des problèmes d'insomnie ?

— Non, je me réveille exprès pour te regarder dormir. Je plaisante, se hâta-t-il de clarifier quand Tony ouvrit la bouche. Je me suis levé une nuit pour aller prendre ma garde, je t'ai regardé et j'ai eu envie de garder un peu de ce que je voyais, alors je t'ai dessiné.

— Tu as failli me faire flipper. Je ressemble vraiment à ça quand je dors ?

— Ma présence apaisante contribue à te détendre, c'est pourquoi tu as l'air si serein, se moqua Steve.

— C'est malin... »

L'infirmier rit avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde quand tu m'as parlé d'un mariage "intime" », dit-il calmement en regardant par la fenêtre.

Merde. Il savait qu'il aurait dû refuser quand Pepper avait voulu rajouter des invités à la liste. Il avait promis à Steve une cérémonie simple et intime, pas un barnum.

« Désolé. Je pensais vraiment qu'on serait moins nombreux mais, entre les associés de SI dont la présence était "hautement souhaitable" - dixit Pepper - et les notables venus avec épouses et/ou maîtresses, le nombre d'invités m'a échappé. Certains partiront peu de temps après la cérémonie mais si cela te dérange vraiment, on pourrait peut-être fausser compagnie à tout le monde et aller se marier à Las Vegas ? dit-il, mi ironique, mi sérieux.

— Vegas ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on échange nos vœux devant un officiant habillé en Elvis ?

— Pas vraiment, même si je connais quelqu'un qui a trouvé ça génial. Je veux juste dire que si la cérémonie te déplaît, on peut faire autrement, ou ailleurs, ou à un autre moment.

— Tu veux qu'on annule ? demanda Steve d'une voix étrangement calme. Tu as des doutes, soudainement ?

— Non ! Non, je n'ai aucun doute, _moi_ , mais... toi, tu es sûr que tu veux... »

Qui a envie d'entendre ça, à quelques minutes de dire oui ? C'était signé, Steve allait tourner les talons et quitter le minable qu'il était.

Steve ne répondit pas pendant de longues secondes, se contentant de le dévisager. Quand il parla enfin, ce fut d'une voix calme, mais résolue.

« Tony. Ce que j'aimerais là, tout de suite, c'est te basculer sur ce lit, t'arracher ton beau costume et te faire crier mon nom si fort que nos invités sauront que ce que _je_ veux, c'est toi. Qui sait ? Ça finirait peut-être par rentrer aussi dans ta tête, par la même occasion ? Je t'aime, je veux être avec toi et je ne vais pas changer d'avis. Je ne vais pas partir, ni maintenant, ni demain, à moins que _toi_ tu le veuilles et que _tu_ me le demandes. Maintenant, on peut se marier - comme _tu_ me l'as proposé - ou reporter, voire même annuler mais, tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit que tu ne veux plus que je partage ta vie, je resterai. Suis-je bien clair ?

— Limpide, coassa Tony.

— Très bien. Tu veux toujours m'épouser ?

— Toujours, confirma Tony. Même si l'idée de basculer sur ce lit avec toi est tentante, tenta-t-il.

— Garde un peu d'énergie pour ce soir et je te ferai basculer. Et crier mon nom.

— Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui crierait le mien ?

— Pour ça, il faudrait que tu sois encore en forme pour le deuxième round, Tony. »

Le milliardaire se mit à rire pendant que Steve l'amenait à lui.

« Tu deviens présomptueux, Stevie.

— Ça s'appelle de l'expérience, Tony.

— Papa, Tony ! fit une voix derrière la porte. Virginia dit que si vous ne descendez pas tout de suite, il faudra que Tony se trouve une autre présidente et oncle Buck dit que la nuit de noces, normalement, c'est après le mariage, pas avant. Vous êtes pas déjà fatigués, hein ? Parce que moi, je veux jeter des pétales de rose, crier "vive les mariés !" et danser toute la nuit. Tu m'as promis, papa ! »

Tony et Steve se regardèrent en pouffant pendant que la petite tapait à la porte.

« On arrive tout de suite, chérie. Tony a eu du mal à nouer ma cravate mais c'est bon, on descend.

— Je vais commencer à jeter des pétales de rose sur votre chemin, alors. Dis à Tony de ne pas s'endormir avant sa nuit de noces, surtout !

— Je lui dis, Alma, sourit Steve. Tu as entendu, Tony ?

— Je vais rester éveillé, promis ! s'écria Tony en luttant contre le fou rire.

— Je crois qu'il est temps, Tony, déclara Steve en lui prenant la main. Tu es prêt ?

— Fin prêt », lui sourit Tony.

Il l'était. Enfin.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

 _Voilà, c'est fini..._ Tony et Steve vont se marier et être très heureux et, c'est bien connu, les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire, alors je vais les laisser là.

Ah si, quand même, juste une petite note, même si je sais que peu de lectrices les lisent. ;) Cela faisait un moment que je voulais écrire une comédie romantique, avec parcours obligé - personnages sexy issus de milieux différents, secrets inavoués, obstacles, séparation avant la happy end - et j'avais très envie de le faire à la sauce MCU. Je me suis inspirée de films comme _l'Arnacœur_ ou _Vous avez un message,_ alors _It Coat_ est sûrement l'histoire la plus fluffy que j'aie jamais écrite et, c'est vrai, elle n'est pas d'une originalité folle, comme certaines lectrices me l'ont reproché. ;-) Mais c'était l'histoire que j'avais envie d'écrire à ce moment-là et, globalement, je suis satisfaite du résultat.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont lue et qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leur ressenti et/ou un petit mot d'encouragement. Sachant que, pour la première fois, j'ai commencé à publier une histoire alors que je n'en avais pas écrit la moitié, chaque retour m'a apporté la motivation nécessaire pour continuer à publier régulièrement. Merci encore et peut-être à bientôt, sur une autre histoire.


End file.
